


The Land of Might-Have-Been

by LadySaazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, LandofMightHaveBeen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: *搬运自我的lofter，原发表于2015年3月-5月。主分歧点设置在21话的IF线，斯雷蕾穆联手推平地球的故事。——++ LET SLAINE BE HAPPY, THOUGH THE HEAVEN'S FALL. ++——





	1. Chapter 1

O for a Muse of fire, that would ascend

The brightest heaven of invention;

A kingdom for a stage, Princes to act,

And Monarchs to behold the swelling scene.

Then should the warlike  **SLAINE** , like himself,

Assume the port of Mars. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

斯雷因在门口站了好一会儿。

上一次站在这扇门之前犹豫不决，不过是一个多月之前的事，却叫他感觉有上辈子那么久。那时他以为自己已经跨过了破釜沉舟的卢比孔河，翻过了艰难险峻的阿尔卑斯山，现在才惊觉这不过是命运的另一次嘲弄：险峰之后，另有高山。而压在肩头的石块越发沉重，每一秒都有可能滑脱滚落，碾断他的身躯和四肢，用鲜血涂抹这一路走来的脚印。我愿意去死，他沉重地想，但不是现在，还有未偿的债需要我去弥补……

其中一位被亏欠良多的人正等候在门的另一边。她要求一个解释。

斯雷因回忆起宣布软禁时蕾穆丽娜的表情，愧意再一次从心底翻涌上来。

他用最拙劣不堪的方式背叛了她，她却以超乎其常的平静接受了这一切。那双望向他的海蓝眼眸中没有一点惊讶，只有一抹悲哀的失望，好像她早就料到会有这样一天似的。蕾穆丽娜在解释自己身世时也是那般平静，“父亲在月球上一时犯错而生下的女儿”，语气里有一种听天由命的调子，似乎认可了这个私生的身份就是一切苦难的合理来源。斯雷因知道这一定是别人灌输给她的话，而他非常想把那个人痛揍一顿。没有人的出生是个错误，即使有，也不该是蕾穆丽娜……她是无辜的，她只是身不由己。

他太了解身不由己的滋味了。

无数次，他质问自己；无数次，他苦苦反思——究竟应当如何选择，才不致落入现在这个苦涩困境？而他每一次从噩梦中大汗淋漓地醒来，都只能越发心冷地体会到命运的恶意。错的，错的，每一步都是错的。向前踏出的脚步不可撤回，留在身后的脚印不可抹消。在这条幽黑曲折的道路前方悬有一道不可捉摸的亮光，只有破除万难到达那里，才能分辨这道光到底是最终的救赎、还是另一个转瞬即逝的幻影。他别无选择，只能咬牙坚持下去，心怀最卑微的希望，收获一个又一个绝望。

他们都身不由己。

 

他用权限打开房门。

蕾穆丽娜从轮椅上微微抬起头，大而忧伤的眼睛一眨，海蓝眼珠便直直地盯住了他。她的脸上仿佛蒙着一层面纱，看不出喜怒。斯雷因屏气凝神，一手恭敬地按上胸口，向她鞠躬行礼。

“公主殿下。”

“免了吧。”她冷冷地回答，“伯爵大人没有必要对他的囚犯如此客气。”

“您是一位公主。”

“我从未获得过皇室的承认，私生女没有头衔。”

“您是我宣誓效忠的公主殿下。”

“那么请问，效忠于我的斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特，你为什么要对我隐瞒皇姐康复的事实？”

“在最初的时候，艾瑟伊拉姆公主的病况不稳，即使是在苏醒之后，记忆仍……”

“骗人。”

蕾穆丽娜冷酷地打断了他。

“你从一开始，就打定主意要瞒着我，不是吗？”她面无表情地陈述道，“正牌公主苏醒了，冒牌货自然该让到一边去。”

“不，不是这样的。”

这句话唐突地从嘴里跳出来，让斯雷因自己也愣了一下。他转过头，隐藏起尴尬。

“不是吗？”蕾穆丽娜的声音出现了一丝波动。和他一样，她也是在勉力支撑起外表的平静。“可是你亲口说过，要扶植艾瑟伊拉姆公主为新的女皇。我这个临时的替代品，还能有什么作用呢……”

“不，我不会抛弃您。”

斯雷因抬起脸，他找回了镇定。

“我不会允许任何人伤害您，或是轻视您。”他一字一句地做出保证，“您理应享有安宁富足的生活。您提出的任何要求，只要我能力所及，我都会为您满足心愿。我希望您能……”

他顿了一下，在心底露出一个无人知晓的苦笑。

“……希望您能够幸福。”

沉默笼罩下来。人们总认为应当用拥抱去安慰一位快要哭泣的女孩，然而蕾穆丽娜才不需要这种怜悯。斯雷因清楚地看到了这一点，这位粉色头发的公主比任何人想象得都要坚强。泪花在那对漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪动着，不愿垂落，好似清晨的露珠依附在蓝玫瑰上。但和早些时候那双隐藏在光学迷彩下的泪眼不同，它们不含一丝一毫的谴责意思。奇迹和不可能。斯雷因压下心中蠢蠢欲动的期待。奇迹不可能。

 

“你做的一切，都是为了皇姐吗？”良久，她轻轻开口。

“我要亲手终止这场战争。”他简单地回答。

“然后，建立起一个符合前代扎兹巴姆伯爵设想的新王国。”

“是的。”

“他想要削弱皇权。”蕾穆丽娜发问，“你也会对未来的艾瑟伊拉姆女皇这样做吗？”

她的声音轻柔，话语却像一记凶猛的攻门锤，无情地撞在他的胸口上。

“……是的。”斯雷因在艰难的呼吸之间吐出肯定的回答，“我会继续父亲未竟的事业。”

“你这样做，能够得到皇姐的理解吗？”

“我不敢奢求公主殿下的理解。”他垂下眼，“艾瑟伊拉姆公主厌恶一切形式的战争。那么，只要我缔造了和平，即便并非是以殿下所期盼的方式，公主殿下也不会忍心去打破它。”

“你没有尊重皇姐本人的意愿。”

斯雷因闭口不言。

他预见过这个严酷的未来，但始终未能——不肯——真正做好准备迎接它的到来。

说到底，皇室期待的和平，贵族期待的和平，以及普罗大众所期待的和平，根本就不是同一个东西。如果三方不能协商一致，如果皇室漠视民众的苦难、轻视贵族的诉求，那么即便艾瑟伊拉姆公主能用皇家御令强行结束这场战争，今后也不可能做到长久安治。

而在她举起手枪对准自己、居高临下地命令停战的那一刻，他无比沮丧地意识到，这位公主将不会是一名好的统治者。

她是真正出生在封建皇家的公主，视权力如自己的美貌一般与生俱来，又如呼吸一样不假思索地行使它们。她要光，就得有光。她没有扣动扳机，却已击碎了他仅剩的、赖以求生的信心。艾瑟伊拉姆，他金色的救主，瓦瑟帝国的第一继承人，居然还是个天真、幼稚又任性的孩子。待她坐上皇位的那一天，丧钟将为瓦瑟、为地球、为所有人、为她自己发出悲鸣。

“是的，我没有。”斯雷因很慢很慢地开口，每一个字都仿佛是碾过心口的一块重石，“我不能眼睁睁地看着殿下……自掘坟墓。”

蕾穆丽娜望着他，一滴泪忽然自眼角滑落。

“可如果皇姐不能理解你的苦心，不肯配合你……”更多泪水自海蓝眼睛里簌簌滚落，她的脸上奇怪地透出哀伤，“如果她和今天一样，执意要否定你所做的一切……斯雷因，到了那时，你该怎么办呢？”

一个显而易见的答案就悬在他的喉咙中央，然而在蕾穆丽娜的泪水面前，他无法把它说出来。

扎兹巴姆伯爵可以毫不犹豫地利用一切需要利用的人，这份果决是他远不能及的。但他怀疑，倘若有欧蕾因女子爵陪伴在身边，养父恐怕不会有现在的心狠手辣——他并不是一个本性冷酷的人。在他们相处的那段短暂时光里，他无数次感受到养父真心实意的关怀和爱护，不仅仅是上司对下属的关照，还有更亲切、更私人的柔情。养父有着非常细心而温柔的一面，也只会在特定场合有限度地展露出来。扎兹巴姆伯爵只会对少数几个人感情用事，而这几个人中，除了欧蕾因女子爵，便只有蕾穆丽娜和自己——养父没有为蕾穆丽娜强定一门婚事，又几乎是主动放弃了提防自己。他明知可能会有失去生命的风险，却依然……

 

“斯雷因。”

蕾穆丽娜出声将他从纷杂的思绪中唤醒。

“你不惜杀害了前代扎兹巴姆伯爵，就是为了这一天吗？”

 

仿佛被子弹射穿胸口一般，他踉跄地后退了一步。弑父的负罪感在他心上凿穿了一个洞，用来填补缺口的理由被这句话无情地击碎了，变成无数尖利的碎片，深深扎进最柔软不设防的地方，切割出新的血肉模糊的伤口。这份痛楚几乎夺去了他的呼吸，斯雷因难以置信地望着蕾穆丽娜。为什么？他张口想问，喉咙却堵得厉害，发不出声音。

“他说过，你有对他复仇的权利。”她低下满是泪痕的脸，轻声说道，“但是，他更希望你能斩断仇恨的锁链。”

眼前忽然变得模糊，一行眼泪流了下来，滑进嘴里又苦又涩。

“……我辜负了他。”

斯雷因用一只手捂住眼睛，他无力维持脸上这副自欺欺人的面具了。他想哭，同时又想大笑。他此刻才发觉自己的愚蠢和轻率。他被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，不肯去信任一个真心关爱自己的人，活该被真相扇上一记响亮又讽刺的耳光。他这个卑鄙的篡位者，痴心妄想能够实现所有人的理想，结果呢？——他爱的人不愿由他来实现愿望，爱他的人又被他无情地背叛。他试图独自一人背起所有责任，压得自己不堪重负，到头来，恐怕还会一事无成……

 

“倘若你止步于此，才是真正辜负了他。”

轮椅发出轻响，停在他的面前。斯雷因猛地睁开眼睛，透过泪水，他看见蕾穆丽娜的眼中燃烧着熊熊决心。她的话是一句提醒，正确得无以复加，但是……

你是在利用我吗？他以眼神提出这个问题。

你也在利用我，她无声地回答。

斯雷因长长地呼出一口气。他拭去眼泪，拭去会模糊视线的液体，让眉头舒展开，露出一个他能做到的最大程度的笑容。

“蕾穆丽娜公主，您说得对。”

他恭敬地将一手按住胸口，在她的面前单膝跪下。

事到如今，已经不存在回头的选项，他当然要继续走下去。养父对这个世界有一个清晰可行的构想，而他的责任就是把这个构想转变为现实。只是，在今后的路上，他将不再是孤身一人。

“对于我欺骗之举，我无颜请求您的谅解。然而，为了我们共同的目标，恳求您，请允许我继续为您效力。”

海蓝眼眸中顿时涌现出了新的泪水。蕾穆丽娜垂下眼，花了好一会儿工夫才完全拦住了它们。“你还是我的未婚夫吗？”她压抑着声线的颤抖，抛出了这个反问。

“如果殿下仍肯接受我的话，是的。”

“你不爱我，为什么不趁机解除婚约呢？”

斯雷因缓慢地伸出一只手，轻轻覆盖在她的右手上。蕾穆丽娜没有表示反对，只是静静地凝视着他。良久，她才微微挪动了一下，把手心翻转向上。于是他温柔地捧起那只手，送至唇边。

“责任。”他的嘴唇擦着她的无名指，说。

蕾穆丽娜发出了一个模糊的声音，难说是一声抽泣，亦或一声喜悦的叫喊。她掬起斯雷因的脸，激动地将自己的双唇贴在了他的上面。

Aldnoah发出白亮的光芒，包裹住他们两人。斯雷因闭上眼睛，将粉色头发的公主拥进怀里亲吻。

 

再见了。他在心里悄声说道。

 

+++

 

蕾穆丽娜沉浸在这苦涩的胜利里。

在发现自己被欺骗的那一刻，埋藏在心底的恐惧变本加厉从心底翻涌上来，将她的脑海刷至一片空白。我又要被抛弃了吗？她几乎在空落落的病房里哭喊出来，难道只要有皇姐在这世上呼吸的一天，我就注定什么也得不到吗？

 

——然而事情的发展大大超出了她的预想。

她亲眼看到斯雷因对皇姐深沉的挂念和迷恋，为她心甘情愿地付出，甚至不惜为她手刃自己的保护人。她曾以为他们是一对情侣，自己则是横插一脚的第三者——但是她错了，皇姐并不爱斯雷因，至少不是以情人的身份。她的态度是高高在上的、命令的、施舍的，甚至很难说她是否曾有一刻是把斯雷因当作平等的朋友看待。旁人或许会和她一样被单方的执着所迷惑，但当事人应当是清楚。斯雷因明白自己对这位金色公主怀抱的是一份无私而不求回报的爱，比在宫殿外苦等99天的骑士更为忠心，几乎如匍匐在神像脚下的信徒一般虔诚。

但是，在他们共度的那一夜里，她分明感受到了他炽热的、充满生命力的欲求。而在皇姐苏醒之后……是的，正是在她苏醒之后，斯雷因却封闭了自己的内心，开始像苦行僧一般鞭笞自己，将原本唾手可及的幸福统统抛弃开。他心中有愧。在盛怒冷却之后，她便能清晰地看透这一点。他想要赎罪，而他赎罪的方式却是狠狠地惩罚自己。

……真是个傻瓜。她想要嘲笑他，却又心疼得眼泪直淌。

皇姐对斯雷因的牺牲一无所知、无动于衷，她不曾质疑过为何前代扎兹巴姆伯爵会立斯雷因为继承人，也不曾关心过斯雷因隐藏在一身红衣之下的狰狞伤痕。她心安理得地享受着别人献上的一切善意，却从未考虑过他们可能为此承受的苦难。这不公平！蕾穆丽娜在心中呐喊，这根本一点都不公平！若上天自有公理，那么我们受过的苦难都将化为甘美的蜜酒，而她平白享受的喜乐，都该在她口中化作灰烬！

哄骗皇姐假扮成自己的样子，原本是她为负心汉设计的报复。然而计划成功的滋味远远没有想象中的甜美，只是无尽的心酸。

皇姐如何能够理直气壮地下达那种愚蠢的命令？蕾穆丽娜想不懂。哦，一定是因为，她早已习惯了——只要一声令下，就会有无数人为她前仆后继、万死不辞吧。

斯雷因采取的举动在她意料之中，但他藏在眼底的那份伤痛，却让蕾穆丽娜几乎感到了罪恶——他的心死了，就因为那个傲慢的金色女孩否定了他所做的一切努力。

 

对皇姐，她刻骨地嫉妒着，同时也深刻地鄙视着。这股强烈的感情抽走了她心中的每一丝恨意，以至于再看到辜负了她的未婚夫时，就只剩下了浓浓的悲哀。她爱他，他却深爱着她，将心比心，她越发为斯雷因感到悲伤。

至少斯雷因还会惦记着她的幸福，但是皇姐呢？

他明明是那么温柔的一个人，宁可背下所有指责，也不为自己辩解半句。他甘愿成为光明之下的阴影，又因沾染阴暗而近乎自虐似的惩罚自己，再不肯接受来自别人的美意。

早在他跪倒在自己脚旁之前，她就已经原谅了他。斯雷因不曾真的背叛过自己，更不会抛弃自己，她还有什么理由去折磨这个早已遍体鳞伤的人？她当然会协助他。她没有更好的选择，即使有，她也不会去选。

她依然深爱着斯雷因。她怎么能不爱？

蕾穆丽娜清楚地看到了他身上的无私，高尚，奉献和忠诚，也清楚地看到了她的自私，卑鄙，贪婪和虚伪。斯雷因的理想是成为能够双手捧起圣杯、以一颗纯洁无邪的灵魂升入天堂的加拉哈德；她却是个十足的异教巫女，用他的正直编就锁链，诱惑他，将他困在这喧嚣的、充满罪孽和凡人幸福的尘世。那只金杯是一个虚幻而愚蠢的谎言，她毫不畏惧地宣布，吸食无辜者的鲜血，赐予无用的神圣之名；而她不会放任斯雷因溺死在那金色的谎言里，绝不。

她会竖起圆盾保护他，她会为他奉上盛满蜜酒的角杯，祝福他好运、丰饶和胜利。

 

+++

 

“为了皇姐好，应当让她远离政治。”她用上了自己最温柔，最没有攻击性的语气。

“我同意。”斯雷因闷闷地回答。他依然把脸埋在她的双乳之间，不愿离去。

蕾穆丽娜慢慢用手拨弄他的汗湿的头发，她感到疲惫而满足。艾瑟伊拉姆将永远是横他们中间的一个沉重的话题，幸运的是，他们已经在最关键的节点上达成了一致。

“我想，”她小声说，“在扎兹巴姆伯爵设想的国度里，我会更乐意当一位伯爵夫人。”

斯雷因模糊地应了一声。他伸过手臂，更用力地抱住了她。他依偎在她怀里的样子就像个依恋母亲的孩子。蕾穆丽娜珍惜地看着这副难得卸下了武装的模样，在他额角落下一吻。

“晚安。”

她呵护着自己的爱人，沉入梦乡。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 私设在艾瑟苏醒之前，斯雷因和蕾姆已经[crossed the Rubicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711450/chapters/41814542)。

* 欧蕾因 **女子爵** ——才是正确的称谓，费米安 **女伯爵** 同理。抱歉我的考据强迫症又发作了。

* 私设瓦瑟第一政治家扎布伦·扎兹巴姆伯爵的秘密宏愿是推翻现有的绝对君主制、改为君主立宪制。

* “ _喜乐……在口中化作灰烬_ ”——这句话借鉴自冰火。

* 向最纯洁的圆桌骑士，“危险的加拉哈德”致意。

* 是的我有意把蕾姆往侍奉英灵殿的女武神上靠拢， ~~这不是flag~~ 。

* 我承认，最后那段是事后…… ~~不过真正的肉要等到后面才会写（逃~~


	2. Chapter 2

蕾穆丽娜要求斯雷因在表面上维持对她的软禁。她解释说，可以借此机会试着说服和软化皇姐的态度。这不是一句完全的谎言，她只是瞒下了另外一部分原因没有说出来：如果未来需要她继续扮演“艾瑟伊拉姆”这个角色，那么最好抓住机会来观摩学习。

她对这个任务并不乐观，只是看在斯雷因眉间沉重的忧郁上，不得不勉力一试。一个熟睡的人或许可以被叫醒，一个装睡的人是无论如何也不会睁开双眼面对现实的。那位金发的公主虽已结束了长眠，但就目前的表现来看，要她能够清醒地认清现状，无异于祈祷另一个奇迹的发生。

……而且蕾穆丽娜尚未决定好，是否要对这个任务投入百分之一百的心血。

怨愤仍然在她心中燃烧，发出尖利恶毒的叫喊，想要挑拨斯雷因和皇姐之间的嫌隙，想要彻底打破他们之间的羁绊。粉色头发的公主把脸转向玻璃窗，望见一张浮现在黑暗宇宙中的模糊的脸。真丑恶，她自嘲地一笑，难怪斯雷因不会爱上我。

而被他深爱的那位纯洁的公主，此刻正在入迷地听着侍女讲解地球上五颜六色、各式各样的花朵。显然，人们喜欢为美丽的东西赋予种种充满臆断的含义，而这些幻想正对皇姐胃口，让她陶醉不已。蕾穆丽娜扫了一眼搁在膝头的厚书，这是前代扎兹巴姆伯爵特地从地球上搜寻来的，他对纸质书本有着近乎偏执的热爱。她本想用这本难得一见的古籍打开话题，借助一位骄纵王后的悲剧对皇姐进行劝诫。然而金发公主只是好奇地用手摩挲了一下暗沉烫金的封面，就把注意力转移到鲜花盛开的电子屏幕上去了。

埃德尔丽泽调出一张摆着各色玫瑰的照片，引起一声愚蠢的惊叹。她大约是不小心提到了斯雷因的名字，因为沉默骤然扼住了金发公主的咽喉，让她流出了痛苦的泪水。

“万分抱歉，殿下！”小侍女慌忙跪了下去。

“没有关系，埃德尔丽泽。”那双绿眼因为哭泣而显得更加楚楚动人，“你已经很努力想要让我开心起来了，谢谢你。但是我们面临的困境没有任何改变……这都是我的错。”

“怎么会是公主殿下的错……”

 

“对，都是因为你。”

 

艾瑟伊拉姆抬起泪眼，略带惊讶地望过来。蕾穆丽娜克制不住怒气，毫不留情地继续说了下去：“是你挑起了祸端，点燃了这场战火。都是因为你，斯雷因——扎兹巴姆伯爵才不得不忍受那么多痛苦。然后，你还要指责他的不是？”

“战争是错误的！这场战争多一分、多一秒都是罪大恶极。”金发公主不满地瞪了她一眼，语气里多了一点严厉的味道，“斯雷因违抗了我的命令——”

“你以为只要他一声令下，就能简单地终结战争？你该明白自己的立场吧！”蕾穆丽娜难以置信地望着皇姐，“父亲——基尔泽利亚皇帝陛下亲自创建了37家轨道骑士，雷列加利亚皇帝陛下又下令全力进攻地球。而你，瓦瑟的第一皇女，是在公然违抗两位陛下的旨意。”

“这场战争是个错误。”艾瑟伊拉姆坚定地反驳，“父亲犯下的过错，我会亲手弥补。”

她在皇姐的脸上看到了明明白白的决心，那么纯粹，几乎让她有了一丝感动。蕾穆丽娜主动放低了视线，做出让步的样子。“皇姐有什么好办法呢？”她用柔软的语气问道。

艾瑟伊拉姆缓缓地深呼吸了数次，一时没有说话。她在思考，或许是自苏醒之后的第一次，粉发公主在心里尖刻地做出评价。

“我要觐见陛下，劝他收回成命。”她最终开口道。

“我知道有几位轨道骑士或许会赞成停战。”蕾穆丽娜字斟句酌地回答，在心里选定了几个名字，“他们对皇帝陛下一向忠心耿耿……而且他们均已在地球上获得了稳定的领土，继续战争对他们的意义有限。”

艾瑟伊拉姆感激地对她一笑，金色的笑容灿烂到刺眼。蕾穆丽娜不咬牙转开眼睛，嫉恨的浪头翻卷过去，留下一地酸涩的泡沫。

“既然如此，只要祖父陛下下令，他们一定会把占领的土地归还给地球人吧。”

她猛地睁开眼睛，瞪着一脸天真的皇姐，不敢相信自己刚刚听到的内容。

“归还领土……？”

金发公主郑重地点头。“错误必须被改正。归还侵占的土地，表现出我们的诚意，好与地球签订和平条约。”

“皇姐……你有没有考虑过，这有损帝国的利益？”

“让瓦瑟与地球结下友谊，缔造永远的和平，才是符合帝国、符合所有人的长久利益。”艾瑟伊拉姆公主真诚地握起双手。似有圣洁的光笼在她白净秀美的脸庞上，让她的笑容熠熠生辉。“身为皇位继承人，应当心系瓦瑟这颗星球，以及红色大地上的所有子民……我是这样被教育长大的。”

 

一股混杂着愤怒和鄙夷的恶气汹涌地翻滚上来，直呛喉咙，险些让她呕出胃液。蕾穆丽娜一手压住胃部，用垂下的头发遮住脸，隐藏起自己的表情——她实在无法维持友好的表情再听对方多说哪怕一个字了。这就是你心系瓦瑟的方式，皇姐？为了崇高而飘渺的道德出卖国家利益，为了自己纯洁的良心牺牲百姓的福祉——你真的聆听过人民的声音吗？如果有，你就不会说出这样不知天高地厚的蠢话来！你没有见过在打了胜仗之后，军人们振奋的模样；你没有见过在战友丧生后，他们悲痛的眼泪，以及化悲痛为动力的决心。你自以为是地假定，他们都是受了歹人的蒙蔽和利用——可是你错了，我亲爱的、尊贵的、娇生惯养的皇姐，人们没有你想的那样愚钝，他们都非常清楚自己可能在这场战争中付出生命的代价，更清楚可以为自己、为亲人赢来的福利。如果你一意孤行，否定他们的意愿和期盼，否定他们所做的一切牺牲与贡献，你只会被人们从皇座上掀翻下去。到底怎样你才能明白，没有任何东西是可以不劳而获的。权力是一匹猛兽，你若不能驯服它，只会被它撕成碎片……到了那时，我不会为你流一滴眼泪，因为这完全是你咎由自取。

“蕾穆丽娜公主？”埃德尔丽泽注意到了她的异状，本能地想要提供帮助。她连忙摆手，深深地吸了一口气，转身按下呼叫面板。

“请为我准备一份步兵的标准口粮作为午餐。”她一字一句地下达命令，“艾瑟伊拉姆公主的餐点内容不变。”

金发公主不解地望过来。“今天的甜点是柠檬蛋糕。”她好心提醒道。

蕾穆丽娜只是冷冷地扫了她一眼，没有做声。

 

午餐很快送来了。摆在蕾穆丽娜面前的是一只单调的食堂餐盘，上面平平整整地盛着四块不同颜色的泥状物，散发出某种工业制品的味道。她用勺子挖起食糊，慢条斯理地一口口吃下。白色的味道寡淡，红色微辣，黄色偏甜，绿色则有一种略带腥臭的咸味儿。它们可以有效地为士兵提供足够的热量和营养，仅此而已，不可能带来填饱肚子之外的任何乐趣。

在最艰难的时候，她曾经吃过比这更糟糕的“食物”。而在整整两年的时间里，寄居库鲁特欧城中的斯雷因都不得不以这种套餐果腹。“其实也没那么难以忍受。”在地球上见识过各种美味的他淡然笑着评价，“习惯了之后，反而会有点喜欢上。不管怎么说，总比饿肚子要好。”

艾瑟伊拉姆好奇地打量了一眼对面的餐盘，但是礼貌地克制住了想要提问的舌头。摆在金发公主面前的细白瓷碟里盛有一份香味扑鼻的煎鳕鱼，浇着细腻洁白的酱汁，佐以新鲜的花椰菜和甜椒。鱼肉非常娇嫩，几乎一碰即碎，她却能切下完整的肉块，再用餐叉优雅地送入口中。蕾穆丽娜亲手处理过扎兹巴姆伯爵的纳贡清单，窥见过皇室奢侈的冰山一角。看见皇姐如此娴熟地料理着罕见的地球美食，她一点都不觉得惊讶。

沉默中的几个人都没有什么胃口，盘中剩下不少食物。仅仅是出于礼貌，蕾穆丽娜才没有早早丢开餐勺，抱起双臂看皇姐吞吃柠檬蛋糕。餐桌被撤干净之后，艾瑟伊拉姆才鼓起勇气问道：“那就是军队的伙食？”

“是的。”

“我相信它一定营养均衡。”

你什么也不懂，蕾穆丽娜心想。嫉妒的感觉完全消失了，只留下纯粹的鄙视和怜悯。

“没错。”她露出一个微笑，“营养非常全面。”

 

+++

 

走进特洛耶特的办公室之后，看见塔尔西斯的不甘怒意已经完全被好奇和惊讶取代了。库兰卡恩必须承认，这间屋子和他想象的完全不一样——它太冰冷、空荡、没有人情味儿了。在听说扎兹巴姆伯爵的继承人是一个曾经侍奉在父亲手下的地球男孩时，他还以为对方会是一个浮夸又庸俗的暴发户。他错了，这间办公室的主人分明是与之相反的另一极端：单调。这里看不见一点装饰，墙上没有画作、挂毯或者哪怕一张照片，桌子上也没有必要工具以外的任何东西；而那把椅子看着都让人觉得可怜，至少得加上三只靠垫，他才会勉强考虑使用一下。如果不是看见房间另一头为访客准备的沙发——颜色和样式同样简朴，但至少坐上去不会觉得不舒服——库兰卡恩甚至要怀疑自己是不是走错了地方。

月面基地司令是帝国军中地位最高的职位之一，眼下这任司令同时还是未来女皇的未婚夫，他的办公室却简朴如前线步兵的兵营，找不到一丝位高权重者理所应当的享受。

趁四下无人，库兰卡恩快速检查了一下办公桌上的抽屉，以期能挖掘出一点隐藏在死板外表下的秘密，可惜它们都上了锁。他只好踱步到窗边，让视线在空落的室内和空旷的宇宙之间游离，无所事事地等待着。

 

终于，滑动门发出一声轻响。

“抱歉，让阁下久等了。”

库兰卡恩见过这位新晋司令的广播影像，但面对本尊，还是让他在心底暗暗吃了一惊——太年轻了。他们同岁，均已成年，但这位同龄人的脸蛋上依然留有一丝属于少年的秀气，仿佛上天也对这份美貌依依不舍，偏心要延长他的青春似的。他很美，美得让人怦然心动。一头淡金短发微微打着卷儿，肆意向四面八方伸展出去，在不经意间造就出一种优雅。然而他的步态和身姿无一不透露出一个钢铁般的事实：这是一位军人，干练，冷酷，执掌着成千上万人的生杀大权。特洛耶特向他走过来，面带一个友善的微笑。这种笑容人一辈子也只能遇到那么几次——仿佛早已对你知根知底、赞赏有加、又全心信赖。那是真正位高权重者才有的气度，他在父亲身上感受过一些，在父亲的好友前代扎兹巴姆伯爵身上感受过更多。而斯雷因·特洛耶特，这个年轻的地球人，竟也有着可与其父比肩的不俗气度。

他的握手简短有力，触感粗粝。“库鲁特欧伯爵。”他的声音不大，温和而热情，“欢迎来到月面基地。”

“扎兹巴姆伯爵。”库兰卡恩还以同样周到的热情。“久仰大名。”

“彼此彼此。”他淡然一笑，打手势请客人坐下。

一番寒暄过后，库兰卡恩找准时机，抛出了那个蓄谋已久的问题：

“关于殿下意欲在地球上建立新王国一事，”他微笑着挑起眉毛，“阁下想必正在为此奔波操劳吧？”

“得幸诸位轨道骑士通力支持，准备工作一切顺利。”对方波澜不惊地回答。

“皇帝陛下似乎还有些顾虑……？”

“关于这一点，我会在下次朝会上向陛下进言。”他端起茶杯，润了润喉咙。“艾瑟伊拉姆公主认为，生活在帝国统治下的人，为了长久考虑，不论出生地在何处，都应成为受帝国福泽、为帝国效忠的子民。因此，殿下希望以新王国取代暂行的殖民地模式。”

直到这一刻，库兰卡恩才找到第一个能够揭示对方真正出身的信号：拿茶杯的手法。特洛耶特非常坦然地将食指穿过杯耳，配合拇指和中指一起固定住那只可怜的小东西。他微微思忖了一下，把已递到嘴边的茶杯搁回茶盘上。

“公主殿下自小就非常喜爱那颗蓝色星球，”他露出一个礼貌的笑容，“对她的一切都充满兴趣，渴望与地球人成为朋友。”

“殿下有一颗善良的心。”特洛耶特的目光里闪过一层温柔，然而眨眼间，望向他的就只剩下谨慎的试探，“我会为殿下实现这个梦想。倘若能够得到阁下这样英年才俊的协助，再好不过了。殿下的计划若能早日成功，想必皇帝陛下也会龙颜大悦吧。”

“如果是这样的话，真是太好了。”

他放下一口未动的茶。特洛耶特肯定注意到了，但他依然维持着和气的态度。

“公主殿下眼下正忙于许多事务。我会为阁下尽早安排觐见。”

“是我突然到访……”

刺耳的警报忽然打断了他们的谈话。特洛耶特一跃而起，军人的威严盖过了方才的温和。他快速解读出信号，以不容置疑的口吻对客人下达命令：“请在此稍事等候，我会派人来护送阁下去安全区域避难。”

库兰卡恩惊觉自己被当成了需要保护的平民，这让他感到一阵屈辱。而更让他愤怒的是，自己无力扭转这一决定。他只能瞪着特洛耶特匆匆离去的背景，再度攥紧拳头。

 

+++

 

在出发前，韵子用力地拥抱了他一下。

她明显有很多话想说，但是克制住了自己。时间紧迫，她只紧紧地用双臂圈住他一秒，就放开了手，接着头也不回地跳上自己的机体。

抱歉。伊奈帆在心里轻轻说。

 

马克巴蕾舰长向他证实了此前一个隐约的猜测：这次总作战就是赌命一搏，一旦失败，或许就再也没有反攻的余地了。

“不是每一个人都渴望继续战斗。”舰长直白地解释，“高层中不少人都倾向于讲和。南美分部早已彻底覆灭，所有政府和经济部门都在敌方掌控下，我们根本无力收复，只是表面上不予承认而已。北美和非洲的战斗也都陷入了泥潭；欧洲的情况好一点，而他们恰恰是鸽派的大本营。”

“所以，正有人在期盼着这次作战的失败吧。”

“恐怕是的，这可以解释很多地方。”舰长用一种伤感的语气念出总负责人的名字，“我认识他，真难想象他是被逼到怎样一种境地，才会同意这么鲁莽的计划……”

“高风险，高回报。或许，这次作战的真正目标是刺杀艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”

马克巴蕾舰长向他投来赞许的一瞥。

“我想也是。只有‘彻底断绝瓦瑟帝国对地球的威胁’这种目标，才有可能说动那个人。”

“做战争广播的人不是真正的艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”

“这只是你的猜测。”舰长的声音骤然严厉了起来，“就算你一如既往地猜对了，就眼下的局势，真公主如果站出来宣扬和平，反而会被火星人认作间谍——到时候，她恐怕又要被轨道骑士追杀。我叫你来，就是为了说清楚这件事：作为现役军人，服从命令是第一原则。军法如山，不得儿戏。”

“即使在现在这个环境下？”

“即使如此。”马克巴蕾舰长瞪了他一眼，既是警告，也是担忧。“……如果你对本次作战有疑惑，我可以放你病假。耶贺赖医生报告说，你的义眼负担已经非常危险了。”

“不。”他迅速回答，“义眼状态一切良好，我会完全地服从命令，请允许我参加本次作战。”

 

他撒谎了。两件事都是。

为了这个风险巨大、甚至可以说是异想天开的计划，他不得不再一次连累韵子。这给他的内心添了一层愧疚感，但韵子只是坚定地告诉他，她相信他。

“韵子，现在返回战斗位置。”他在落地之后，立刻发送了通讯。“保重你自己。”

“伊奈帆才是，要小心啊。”

“我会的。现在快回去。”

 

颇为讽刺的是，在他只身向敌军基地深处奔去时，也越发清晰地意识到，自己正在做与曾经的斯雷因·特洛耶特一模一样的事。

种子岛的遭遇之后，他试图向别人求证，自己做出的决定是正确的。马克巴蕾舰长给出了否定的答案，紧接着又长叹一口气，承认当时形势紧迫，没有太多闲暇去打捞火星驾驶员。塞拉姆小姐则好好地安慰了他一番，说了许多理由出来。“不，我不认为会那是斯雷因。”她温柔地微笑着，“他的主人库鲁特欧伯爵对皇室忠心耿耿，假如伯爵得知我生还的消息，当然会派出相当规模的部队……不会只有一艘运输机。”

但是他们都错了。

谁也没能想到，只是一介兵卒的斯雷因·特洛耶特会单枪匹马地前来营救公主。

“你当时也是这样的心情吗？”伊奈帆轻声问道。“孤注一掷？”

无人应答。

 

义眼发出短促的滴滴声，提示已对监视系统破解完毕。他调出地图，却忽然眼前一花，被一阵剧痛打击得深深弯下腰。

“呜……”

伊奈帆用手撑住墙壁，让自己站直。再坚持一下就好。他给自己鼓气。再坚持一下……就能见到塞拉姆小姐了……

他沿着空无一人的通道奔跑起来。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 本文为艾瑟伊拉姆选了三位玛丽作为参考：英格兰的玛丽一世，苏格兰的玛丽·斯图亚特和法兰西的玛丽·安托瓦内特。这是剧透。

* “ _这种笑容人一辈子也只能遇到那么几次_ ”——有意引用自《了不起的盖茨比》。 ~~我没忘了不起的斯雷因我我我一定会填坑~~ 。 

* 作者表示打死她也不会写first name+爵位这种奇葩组合。老库鲁特欧死去的那一瞬间开始，他的嫡子兼继承人库兰卡恩就是堂堂正正的、无可置疑的库鲁特欧伯爵。制作组显然是想用名字称谓来表现他的觉悟转变，我不需要这么廉价的手法。

* 同样地，斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特的封号也只能是“(第三代)扎兹巴姆伯爵”，对其正确的称谓应当是（正式程度依次递减）：扎兹巴姆伯爵阁下，扎兹巴姆伯爵，阁下，先生。制作组使用“特洛耶特伯爵”这个名字显然是为了照顾观众更方便区分角色，我这篇同人就不客气了，严格按着该有的规矩来。抱歉_(:3

* 拿茶杯的手法参考[这里](http://www.zhihu.com/question/26344872/answer/32991506)。顺便说一句，火星暴发户帝国所有拿过茶杯的爵爷……都露怯了。斯雷因这个平民出身的孩子还好说，库二代真是被作画狠狠坑了一把（。

* 讲真，伊奈帆因为太关心/爱艾瑟而干出只身独闯敌军基地的事儿来，还能理解；舰长带着丢舰全体帮他追女友就是脑子被门挤了。不不不别跟我提利用艾瑟快速达成和平这种可能，他们在一期信过艾瑟一次，下场超级惨，除非看过剧透否则根本没道理再信一个两年没见又屡屡在广播里鼓动战争的人。这一巴掌扇在官方脸上我的内心是超级爽的w


	3. Chapter 3

联合军舰队铺天盖地地包围过来，机甲和战舰在黑暗的宇宙中闪动着残忍的光芒。艾瑟伊拉姆无助地用手按住窗户。多么相似的一幕，为什么，无论哪一颗星球的人们，都这么热衷于战争……

“在这次袭击之后，或许就能达成停战了吧。当然，是在我方胜利的前提下。”

粉色头发的妹妹淡定地发表评论。她怎么能表现得这么置身事外？

“什么？”

雷穆丽娜没有把脸转向她，而是专注地凝视着窗外的战局。“假如月面基地被攻破，轨道骑士们又回到群龙无首的状态里，战线一定会被拉长。”

“皇帝陛下是瓦瑟的最高统领。”她感到很生气。这个人和轨道骑士一样目无王法，她不安地意识到。虽然是同父异母的妹妹，但她到底是被扎兹巴姆……前代扎兹巴姆伯爵抚养长大的，她当然会附和那些傲慢又嗜血的轨道骑士们。

“即使皇帝陛下令停战，骑士们也都乖乖听命，”雷穆丽娜用一种让她非常不舒服的冷漠语气继续道，“但是地球军？他们没有遵守皇帝旨意的必要。”

“地球人是爱好和平的！”

“是吗？那么他们此次造访，显然是来邀请你跳舞了。”

“你——”

金发公主用上了全部克制力，才咽下那些已经涌到唇边的严厉责骂。她重重地呼吸了几次，怒火冷却之后，一股悲伤忽然涌上心头。

“……妹妹，你为什么能说出这么无情的话来？”她轻声问。

雷穆丽娜抬起眼，露出一个冷淡的笑容。

“大概因为，我生活在一个无情的世界里吧。”

艾瑟伊拉姆倒吸一口气，感觉心脏仿佛被冰刃缓慢地刺穿了一般。她的血亲被轨道骑士们肆意利用，与自己形同陌路，她却对此无能为力。妹妹有过怎样伤痛的经历？她想象不到。还有那个人……他到底经历过些什么，才会与曾经那个温柔善良的孩子判若两人？

“那么斯雷因也是……”

忽然之间，滑动门被粗暴地打开，一队士兵冲了进来，队长的声音里有着前所未有的严峻。“地球部队已潜入基地，意图谋害艾瑟伊拉姆公主。请允许我们护送二位殿下前往安全区域。”

“谋害我？！”她尖叫起来。可我不是表明过拥护和平的立场吗——地球联合军应当清楚这一点才对！为什么他们会做出和轨道骑士们一样的事来！

雷穆丽娜依然是那副无动于衷的样子。“有劳各位了。”她从容驱动轮椅向前，“我们走吧，皇姐。”

埃德尔丽泽紧紧抓住她的手，带她奔跑起来。

 

+++

 

伊奈帆调低了义眼的运算速度，让脑中的疼痛保持在一个不会影响行动的范围内。

他小心地躲开所有火星人和联合军特种兵，迂回向第一个目标地点前进。皇家居室的落地窗暴露了它的位置，特种部队一定会从多条路线攻向哪里；而斯雷因·特洛耶特为公主安排的避难路线，有很大几率会通往……

义眼发出一声提醒。伊奈帆停下脚步，躲进一个凹处，用手按住右眼，通过左眼观看刚刚搜索到的监控画面。塞拉姆小姐正在火星士兵的护卫下移动——卫队人数仅剩两名，一定是因为经历过了交火。那个侍女——埃德尔丽泽仍然跟在她的身边，太好了；同行的还有一位坐在轮椅上的少女，很明显，那就是假的艾瑟伊拉姆公主。

他猜对了。

在战场上胡思乱想是一件极为危险的事，也从来不是他的习惯。然而现在，伊奈帆却忍不住额外拨出一点时间来反思自己的这次举动。通常在出发之前，他都能清楚地判断形势，做出方案，一步一步按照自己的预测完成目标。但和以往不同，这次他能够清楚看到的只是一个微乎其微的胜算。

且不论自己在敌人的基地中找到并成功救回塞拉姆小姐的几率，在那之后，丢卡利翁号还会和两年前一样欢迎她吗？马克巴蕾舰长会采取什么态度？即使舰长支持他的计划，上层的谈判能够成功吗？每一个环节都充满巨大的不确定性，拥有无数种危险的可能。一旦失败，他们还能选择怎样的出路，难道要投奔马兹鲁卡——假如他依然住在那片沙漠里？

他不得不向这个沮丧的现实承认：他不知道。

但是他必须做些什么。

一股强烈的感情主导了他的决定，仿佛积攒了17年的冲动在一夜之间全部爆发出来了似的。他想要去相信，即使抛弃一切理性，付出一切代价，也想要相信这样一件事：救下艾瑟伊拉姆公主，以丢卡利翁的战力作为后盾，护送她和双方高层谈判，就能带来最终的、最美好的和平。

伊奈帆在脑中描绘出路线，举起枪，拔腿向前方跑去。

 

+++

 

雷穆丽娜的轮椅第三次重重地卡在地板的缝隙上，险些让她跌落出去，幸好艾瑟伊拉姆及时地护在了前方。她有些错愕的望着皇姐，对方只是关切地问她：“没有受伤吧？”

“……没有。”

埃德尔丽泽上气不接下气地在身后道歉，那么小的一个孩子，明明自己也处在巨大的生命危险中，依然坚持推着她的轮椅走了这么久。

渗透进基地的地球士兵超乎想象地多，护卫队员几乎是杀出一条血路，才护送她们离开主通道。身后不断出来撕心裂肺的嚎叫和怒吼、子弹撞在金属墙壁上的恐怖声响和更为可怕的爆炸声。她不敢回头，但她知道自己身后一定已经尸骸累累。队长是最后一个离开的人，他拼尽全力，送她们跑过一道闸门，自己却留在了后方。从声音判断，他似乎选择了用手榴弹与敌人同归于尽。

“太好了。”皇姐的脸上满是疲惫，却也有着真诚的欣慰。“我们快走吧。”

——为什么不抛下我呢？

雷穆丽娜颤抖起来，眼泪几乎夺眶而出，却不是因为恐惧。如果换一种情况，她才是拥有健全双腿的人，肯定早就抛开累赘的情敌，只顾自己逃命了——为什么被人追杀的皇姐还会有心思考虑别人？

是啊，这样心地善良，温柔美丽的女孩，又贵为公主，哪个男孩不会爱上她呢？虽然她幼稚又天真，根本没有统治一个帝国的才能，但这完全不是障碍——她的丈夫自然会为她分忧解难，有哪个男人会拒绝这样一份美妙的权力？

这位金色天使的光芒照耀着斯雷因内心最美好的地方，而她，怎么可以用丑陋邪恶的阴影去玷污？愚蠢，真是愚蠢。她从一开始，就选择了错误的方向与皇姐“较量”，结果自然只能是白费力气。

“……你们走吧。”

她按下刹车。埃德尔丽泽发出一声惊喊。艾瑟伊拉姆转身向她扑过来，“再坚持一下！”她伏在自己的膝头喘着气，“马上就会有人来救我们……”

“不，我会拖累你们。”她看到埃德尔丽泽从身后走出来，扶住了皇姐，便驱使轮椅后退。“你才是地球军的目标，没有人认识我，也就没有那么大的危险。”

“可是——”

“保重，皇姐。”雷穆丽娜仰起脸，对两人露出一个短暂的笑容，伸手按下了触板。

合拢的闸门隔断了金发公主的最后一句挽留的话语，留给她一片宁静。

 

雷穆丽娜调转轮椅，回过身，望着不远处那道应当已经溅上鲜血的闸门，冷静地推测起来。只有月面基地守军才有权限打开通道闸门，也就是说，能够找到她的要么是自己人，要么就是携带了炸药的地球军。

“或许，我会死在这里。”她喃喃自语道，闭上了眼睛。

她又想起了那片破碎的屋顶，两颗卫星在迷蒙的夜空中闪着血红色的光。“他们”想要母亲和自己的性命，“他们”派来的刺客几乎把她们居住的房子夷为平地，但”他们“没有料到，“他们”派来的刺客在动手之后改变了心意。

“全力抢救这个女孩！”多年之后她意识到，那是她听到前代扎兹巴姆伯爵所说的第一句话。

而伯爵似乎从未打算向她隐瞒这件事。在她攒足勇气前去质问的时候，他痛痛快快、原原本本地解释了来龙去脉。“您猜的没错，正是皇帝本人下达的暗杀命令。”他淡然道，“我违背了这个命令，我伪造了您的死亡，但我确实杀害了您的母亲。您有权对我复仇。”

“不，您是我的救命恩人。”她那时斩钉截铁地回答，“我要复仇的对象——是皇帝。”

“或许我没有资格对您说教，我也曾被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。”男人脸上的表情是她从未见过的，既温柔又哀伤。自俄罗斯一役之后，他变了。“但是复仇并不能唤醒已逝的亲人，也不能减轻失去他们的悲痛。仇恨很可怕，它是支撑着我活过这十五年的动力，可同时也烧空了我的内心，让我摒弃了一切可能获得快乐或安宁的机会，让我摧毁了无数人的幸福……倘若欧蕾因看到这些，她肯定会责怪我是个蠢货。”

“我希望……您能斩断仇恨的锁链。”伯爵说道，唇角微微勾起，眼神豁达，仿佛已经了却人生全部遗憾了似的，“还有斯雷因也是。”

雷穆丽娜始终没能完全看透这个男人，但是现在，她忽然觉得，自己好像懂得了他最后的笑容。

“复仇是没有意义的”这种空话并不能浇灭心中的怒火，只会让它越窜越高。但是在皇姐奋力挡在她身前的那一刻，这堆复仇之火便安安静静地自行熄灭了。她被皇室夺走至亲的痛苦，被亏欠的名分，被轻侮的童年，仿佛都被这个善意的拥抱弥补了一般；所有的不甘、屈辱和怨愤，承载了那些阴暗念头的情绪，此刻都已烟消云散。

雷穆丽娜轻轻呼出一口气，感觉内心一片安宁。

这里，是她出生和成长的敌方，她失去了很多，也获得了很多。她恨过，她爱过，她活过。假如上天注定要她丧命于此，倒也不是一件坏事。

 

雷穆丽娜微笑起来，她再度睁开了双眼。这时，地上一点晶莹的闪光吸引了她的注意。

 

+++

 

库兰卡恩很快冷静了下来。

他才没有像个傻子似的乖乖听从特洛耶特的命令，而是果断地回到自己的运输舰“哈德利亚克斯”号上。此行前来，他率领了一支超过百人的步兵连队，虽然不足以和月面基地守军抗衡，但仍可巧妙地发挥作用。

“保持随时可以启航的状态。”他一面穿戴防弹衣和头盔，一面对副舰长下令，“拨出80人随我去营救公主殿下，其余人留守本舰，不许放任何外人进来——包括扎兹巴姆伯爵的人。”

“遵命！”

机库已然变成激烈的战场，但这个局势也给了他可乘之机。特洛耶特的前线指挥官显然对他有所顾虑，但迫于形势，不得不与他分享情报。库兰卡恩没有犹豫，立刻对他下令：“我亲自带队去保护公主殿下，同时留下40人听你指挥，务必要为殿下的去路扫清障碍！”

“是，阁下！”

 

和所有出身37家族的子弟一样，他从很小的时候就开始接受专业的军事训练，不过亲临战场还是头一回。库兰卡恩使劲在裤子上蹭掉手心里的汗。凡事都有第一次，库兰卡恩鼓励自己，而他绝对不会让库鲁特欧的名字蒙羞。

他不顾副官的劝阻，执意要冲在最前面。畏首畏尾的人不可能获胜，也不可能赢得部下的尊重。他清楚这个道理，不过眼下根本没有时间完整地想起这些漂亮话——他只顾拉开另一个榴弹，用力掷向T形通道的另一端。爆炸之后默数三下，端起冲锋枪冲出去，和战友一起交织射出细密残忍的弹网。

有两颗子弹击中了他的防弹衣，闷痛重重地压迫着他的呼吸。而身旁的人就没那么幸运了，一个部下嚎叫着倒下。库兰卡恩就地一滚，借着他的身体做掩护，向敌人射出最后一梭子弹。胜利归于瓦瑟！地球兵零零散散地倒在地上，只有少数几个人躺在自己的血泊中发出呻吟。他打出手势，部下立刻上前。干脆的几声枪响之后，一切归于寂静。

到底渗进了多少敌人？在更换弹匣的空隙里，库兰卡恩稍微有些气恼地想。帝国的优势在于力量强大的甲胄骑士，地球的优势则是那可怕的人口规模。如果是单纯的步兵对步兵，就像现在这样，他们十分被动。所幸地球军能够送达太空的人员和补给都有限，能够顶住基地守军的攻势进入基地的人，就更少了。

那么只要坚持下去就可以了。他冷酷地在心里宣布，毕竟这是我方主场，敌人总有清缴干净的时候。

他们继续前进，遇到敌人的数量逐渐减少，这意味着清扫工作即将完成。库兰卡恩调出地图，从时间和位置推算，他们随时都有可能与公主的卫队相遇。“提高注意力！”他命令道。“看清楚来者，谁也不许误伤到公主！”

“……库兰卡恩？”

他循声望去，金发的公主从一个荫蔽凹处走了出来。她仍然保持着相当的风度，镇定而从容，只有紧紧握着侍女的手能透露出些许受到的惊吓。库兰卡恩在心里赞叹了一声，一条腿向前迈出，不由自主地跪了下去。

“在下库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧·卡利度斯，奉皇帝陛下旨意，前来迎接艾瑟伊拉姆公主殿下返回王都。”他用一手按住胸口，露出一个能让人安心的微笑，“殿下，我来带您回家。”

 

+++

 

“我亲自带队！”

斯雷因从司令部门外调走了一半守军。这是赌命之举，他心里明白，万一地球军把司令部定为第二个目标，这等于是把胜利的果实拱手相让。

但如果两位公主遭遇了什么不测，这场战争是输是赢，对他还有什么意义？

他们一路上没有遇到太多障碍，先头部队已经清理掉了大部分敌人。耳边的通讯器不时传来报告，据判断，地球军潜入部队已所剩无几，载外部战斗中也是节节败退。他们目前占尽优势，但是绝不能掉以轻心，只要有任何一个漏网之徒，只要一颗小小的子弹，就能轻而易举地扭转整个局面……

他们靠近了护卫队最后报送的位置。这段走廊被炸得惨不忍睹，浓重的硝烟和人体烧糊的气味钻入鼻腔，令人作呕。地上满是血污和残肢，几乎让人无处下脚。他们不得不放慢了速度，以免在这黏糊的地面上滑倒，或是更糟，被破碎的尸体绊倒。斯雷因强压下翻腾的情绪，他对近身枪战不是全无经验，但他永远也无法习惯这种血腥场面。

如果是驾驶塔尔西斯出战就不一样了，厚重的机甲挡在杀人和死亡之间，足够让人欺骗自己只是“毁坏”了一架机械，忘掉寄居其中的驾驶员。如果是在宇宙里，人类就更渺小了。黑暗中只有火花的闪耀，看不到血肉纷飞，听不到惨叫哭嚎。完成任务凯旋而归，身上依然干净又整洁，不见一丝凌乱。

 

然而这些人的血，这些沉重的罪孽，确确实实都沾在他的手上。

 

斯雷因望向一地猩红与焦黑夹杂的狼藉，知道这一幕未来会不停出现在他的噩梦里，但是现在，他必须将自己的感知牢牢地锁起来，不能让任何一丝负罪感妨碍到眼下的任务。他仔细地检查现场，清点尸体，尽可能地还原战斗过程，推测公主们的现状。他分辨出其中一位死者正是护卫小队的队长，一阵冰冷的不详预感刺透了整个胸膛，几乎让他停止了呼吸。

“未发现殿下遇害的迹象。”部下的报告唤回了他的意识。斯雷因深深吐气，强迫自己镇定下来。

“继续前进。”

“是！”

斯雷因迈过两具叠在一起的躯体，确认部下已摆好阵型，动手用权限打开了闸门。

一片洁白之中，只见雷穆丽娜正孤身一人坐在走廊中央。她抬起头，挂着泪痕的脸上绽放起一个温暖的笑容。在他反应过来之前，自己已经冲了过去，跪倒在她的轮椅旁。

“您安全了……”

更多话语卡在了嗓子眼里，互相纠缠堵塞，让他一句也无法倒出来。雷穆丽娜用手捧起他的脸，仿佛识破了他的窘迫一般，主动开口道：

“我叫皇姐先走一步，她正在前往3号机库的路上。”她温柔但坚决地推开了他，“去吧，快去保护皇姐。”

“雷穆丽娜……？”他惊讶地望着她，但对方只是坦然地笑着，没有一点隐瞒。她理解自己，斯雷因忽然意识到，这为粉色头发的公主早已看穿了他那颗卑鄙又懦弱的内心，却仍然肯包容他，原谅他，支持他。“为什么？”

“我不该阻拦你，”她说，“去你做真正想做的事情。”

他愣住了。

“司令阁下？”部下久久未等到给出命令，便小声提醒了一句。

“旺达、彼得罗、兰舍尔和艾森哈特留下，其他人向3号机库前进，解救艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”他几乎是条件反射地回答。

斯雷因听见士兵们从身边匆匆跑过，眼睛一瞬也不曾离开过雷穆丽娜。为什么？他一定是把这个问题写在了脸上，因为她微微一笑，再度做出了解释。

“我爱你，我希望你能幸福。所以，去吧，去救下皇姐……”

“……”

他望着她，几乎看到了另一个自己，只是更纯粹，更高尚，也更洒脱。她的笑容甜美非常，却让他感到无比心痛；她仿佛已将生死置之度外，而同样的表情，他曾在养父脸上见到过。为了那自私又幼稚的憧憬，他已经背叛了扎兹巴姆伯爵；现在，他又要背叛另一个真心关爱他的人吗？

“斯雷因？”她敦促道。

“我哪里也不去。”

斯雷因听见自己这么说。他使劲摇摇头，扯出一个一定比哭还难看的笑容。

“我已经派出了一支部队去解救她。”他找回了思路，觉得头脑一片清明，“他们都是比我更有地面战斗经验的军人。我身为司令，居然干出这种事……让您见笑了。”

这句话有如一枚钥匙，解开了压在胸口的一把锁，让这颗饱受折磨的心终于有机会自由地、放松地跳动起来。他深深地吸了一口气。

“我们回司令部。”他宣布，看见雷穆丽娜的脸像在阳光下盛开的玫瑰一样闪亮起来。

“好。”她惊喜地笑了。

 

他抱着雷穆丽娜走过那段布满残肢断臂的血腥走廊。兰舍尔搬着轮椅走在前面，小队的其他成员负责警戒。

“不要往下看。”他小声提醒。

“我不怕。”她倔强地回答。

斯雷因微笑起来。

——生在这天堂陨落的世界里，谁能永远保持一尘不染的美丽？童真是一层蛋壳，不把它啄破，便无法展开翅膀、在空中翱翔。孩子终有一天要长大成人，而出生在父辈遗留的硝烟中的他们，理应担起责任，熄灭战火，驱散这层呛人的烟雾，重现蓝天。

他清楚这些道理，他明明看到艾瑟伊拉姆公主在那美丽又窒息的蛋壳中沉睡，却不愿去打扰她的美梦。他宁可打造一只鸟笼，将她安然地保护起来。但这样做，是真正为公主殿下着想吗？

不，他只是自欺欺人。

雷穆丽娜比他更为成熟，她一向如此。这么久以来，他只看到了她对他的感情的表层，却忽视了其中更为深沉的东西：理解与支持。她能站在他的立场上分析和解读，他却经常愚蠢地自以为是。

而他对艾瑟伊拉姆公主的感情，这份缺失了尊重与理解的憧憬，这种一厢情愿的妄想，有什么资格可以称之为“爱”呢？

他也该从梦中清醒过来了。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 私设蕾姆的母亲死于皇室策划的暗杀，执行者正是（对二皇怀有森森恨意的）扎卿。蕾姆侥幸免于一死，但是脊髓受伤，失去部分行动能力。扎卿心软救下了这个小女孩，之后围绕她制定了一个更为宏大的复仇计划。他把蕾姆藏在月球，拜托自己的好友、时任月面基地司令抚养成人。这位司令爷爷是原创角色，未来会有出场。

* 库兰的名字含义是[这么一回事](http://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_6948f9e)。想着“既然设定出来了”“反正是IF世界”“二设已经这么多了再多一个不嫌多”…………就用了_(:3

* 反正弥撒应该不会看这篇所以我就大胆地给龙套用了马克西莫夫姐弟的名字外加他们老爹的旧姓和假名。 ~~如果不是因为泽维尔太有辨识度的话其实也挺想用一用的~~ 。

* 改动画台词太特么爽了。

* 是的，本文不会出现月面基地司令和地球少尉举枪向对方射光一堆弹匣却只是擦破皮这种剧情。

* 顺便也删掉了伊奈帆晕倒在艾瑟面前的剧情，因为不需要。 ~~而且那台词太肉麻了我才不要自己写一遍~~ 。

* 其实我原本是打算写斯雷因在蕾姆敦促之后就撒丫子跑去找艾瑟、和伊奈帆同时在机库里眼睁睁看着艾瑟跳上库兰的飞船……这样喜闻乐见的NTR，结果半路忽然觉得，他听了这话却没有大的心理转变，就不对了，然后果断改写。恭喜斯雷因终于治好了公主脑，可喜可贺，可喜可贺，最棘手的问题终于解决了，擦泪。


	4. Chapter 4

伊奈帆在最后一刻收住了脚，才没一头撞在栏杆上。为了避免奔跑颠簸对疼痛的放大影响，他不得不暂时关闭了义眼，而只靠一只眼睛没有办法很好地判断相对距离。他望向那看似并不遥远的前方，塞拉姆小姐正在一个火星贵族的保护下，向一艘运输舰跑去。

红衣，金发，隐隐约约的侧脸。他不得不打开义眼，才最终确定——那人并不是斯雷因·特洛耶特。

这个变故不知是好还是坏。伊奈帆强忍住疼痛，命令义眼扫描脚下的机库。热成像显示有两支部队正向这里移动，他切换回光学模式，确认了其中一支是联合军特种部队，另一支人数更多的部队是火星守军。

糟糕了，塞拉姆小姐的后背在暗杀者面前一览无余。

他知道自己正占据着一个颇为有利的狙击地点，但是，他能对自己人下手吗？

 

斯雷因·特洛耶特倒是一点都没犹豫，结果被他……

 

伊奈帆强行切断了这个念头。没有时间了。他翻过栏杆，用手枪瞄准离联合军最近的集装箱，不间断地开火。

他成功地吸引了两拨人的注意，几梭来自友军的子弹蹭着他的头皮飞了过去。但是很快，火星人就绕过原本隔开他们视线的集装箱，向另一边的联合军发起了猛攻。这下暗杀部队就很难再对塞拉姆小姐造成威胁了。伊奈帆落在另一只集装箱的后面，来不及喘平气，即刻拔腿向前奔跑。

借着集装箱的掩护，他没有招来更多子弹。在低重力环境里的移动很叫人心急，他使劲用手扒住凹凸不平的箱壁向后甩，试图以此加快自己的速度。终于，他跑过最后一个碍事的障碍，却看见金发少女依偎在那个红衣青年的怀中，踏着升降索向上飞去。

“塞拉姆小姐！”他叫喊出声。

然后是一声震耳欲聋的巨响。

他飞了起来，爆炸的余韵在耳朵里轰鸣作响。他低下头，看到鲜血正从白色的宇航服中渗透出来。然后周围的一切骤然昏暗下来，天旋地转，他缓慢地栽倒在地上。

一个穿着蓝色军服的人举着枪靠近，他挣扎了一下，发现自己无力还击。原本就不堪重负的头脑此刻更是叫嚣着要罢工，四肢因为失血而逐渐变得沉重而冰冷。到此为止了吗？他试图仰起脸，想要确认公主的安危，意识却像折了翼的飞机一样缓缓坠入黑暗深渊，弃他而去。

对不起了，韵子。对不起了，雪姐……对不起了，大家……

 

+++

 

“报告！哈德利亚克斯号刚刚紧急起飞。据推测，艾瑟伊拉姆公主已经和库鲁特欧伯爵一起登舰……”

“能联系上吗？”

“可以！对方仍在通讯网络上。”

“立刻呼叫。”

“是！”

斯雷因挺直了后背。他注视着不断闪动的图标，发现自己内心平静异常。

“库鲁特欧伯爵。”视讯接通之后，他抢先一步发问，“您打算绑架艾瑟伊拉姆公主吗？”

“哎呀，扎兹巴姆伯爵，瞧您说的什么话。”库兰卡恩脸上挂着一副似曾相识的洋洋得意之情。颇有乃父风范，斯雷因冷静地在心里评价，但不同之处在于，这个小子还没有学会在对手面前隐藏自己的心思。“我只是护送公主殿下前去安全的场所避难。”

“没有比月面基地更安全的地方了。”他沉声回答，“潜入基地内部的敌军已全数歼灭，但是外部战斗尚未结束。请速速护送公主返回，阁下。”

库兰卡恩正要张口回答，公主的声音忽然从一旁爆发了出来：“不，我不回去！”第二个镜头立刻被启动，艾瑟伊拉姆公主挂着泪痕的脸占满了显示屏。

“能停下这场战争吗？斯雷因，求求你……求求你住手吧！”

“公主殿下……”

斯雷因不自觉地攥紧了拳头。“战争已接近尾声，殿下。”他控制住了自己的声线，安稳如钟，“我向您保证，它很快就能结束。”

金发公主在抽泣的间隙中短促地笑了一下：“你依然想要打赢地球，是吗？”

“这是我身为轨道骑士、身为帝国军队统帅的职责，殿下。”

成串的眼泪自那双雌鹿般的眼眸中滚滚落下。“我……在地球上看到了鸟儿。”她哭喊起来，“人和自然可以……地球和瓦瑟可以和平相处、共同繁荣的，对吧？斯雷因，这是你亲口告诉我的！”

一声长长的叹息自他胸腔内逸出。“是的。”斯雷因发现自己嘴里尽是苦涩的滋味，“……童言无忌。”

“无论如何……请你停止这场战争吧！”艾瑟伊拉姆抽抽搭搭地说，“然后和地球……缔结和平……把侵占的领土还回去……”

“公主殿下！”

“殿下，这不可能。”

小屏幕里的红衣骑士和他短暂地对视一眼，他们几乎在同一时间里对公主的计划表示了反对。但是紧接着，库兰卡恩就换上了另外一副嘴脸。

“公主殿下，您没必要对这种人低声下气。”他说，同时仿佛撞见什么脏东西一般挑高了眉毛——这下他看起来和老库鲁特欧伯爵就更像了。“您贵为第一皇女，而他不过是个——”

“是一个地球人，不巧还是现任月面基地司令。”斯雷因断然接口，“库鲁特欧伯爵，您未经允许便擅自离开基地，已是触犯了帝国军法。若您现在返航，我可以考虑从轻处置，既往不咎。”

“对不起，阁下，我只听从皇帝陛下和公主殿下的命令。”库兰卡恩骄傲地挺起胸膛，“我奉陛下谕旨，前来营救公主，护送殿下返回王都。”

斯雷因挑起眉毛，按时间推算，一定是在雷穆丽娜宣布建立新王国之后不久就下达了命令。“口说无凭，可否请阁下出示证据？”

“我不需要对您出示证据。”库兰卡恩居高临下地瞪了他一眼，“只要公主殿下愿意相信我，就足够了。奉劝阁下即刻归顺……”

斯雷因无视了他，把头转向因为这番激烈对话而有些不知所措的公主。“殿下，”他没有刻意拿捏语气，但一开口，声音就是那么苦涩又伤感，“请相信我，我不是您的敌人。”

“但是……你执意要与地球为敌。”她迟疑着，眼泪再度流了下来。

“我军和地球正在交战，自然是敌人。”他柔声说，生怕惊吓到对方，“陛下的命令依然有效。”

“这样的话……”艾瑟伊拉姆用力擦去脸上的泪水，她绞紧了手指，看上去似乎心意已决，“我会向陛下进言，请他下令停止这场战争。”

“……”

沉默只维持了一小会儿，就被通讯员的报告打断了。“斯提吉斯队已出发去跟踪。”

“不。”斯雷因回复，“停止追踪，让他们去吧。”

“斯雷因……？”公主惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

“祝您一路平安，公主殿下。”斯雷因对她露出一个平静的笑容，然后他转过身，对一脸不满的库兰卡恩说：“保护好艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”

对方不屑地撅起嘴，没有作答，直接掐断了通讯。

 

斯雷因留在原处，没有说话，没有看向任何人，也没有人敢出声打扰他。年轻的司令静静地负手而立，闭上了眼睛。

他的眼前一片黑暗，如同宇宙本身。再明亮炽热的星星，如果离得太远，也只能是冰冷而闪烁的一点。即使他想成为追逐太阳的伊卡洛斯，也已永远失去了这个机会。

斯雷因睁开眼睛，瞳孔黝黑清亮，不含一丝杂质。他转过身，稳步走到粉色头发的公主面前，俯身行礼。

“雷穆丽娜公主，您愿意再做一次广播吗？”

她望向他，沉静一如在牝鹿身后屏息的阿尔忒弥斯。“当然。”她坚决地回答。

 

+++

 

斯雷因劝说她解除了光学迷彩，然后，就那样大大方方地推着轮椅走进了司令部，非常坦然地对全部上下所有人做了介绍。

“这是雷穆丽娜·瓦瑟·恩沃斯公主殿下，第二皇女，我未来的妻子。”他言简意赅地解释，“在过去这段时间里，艾瑟伊拉姆公主因为身体不适，一直幽居静养，是雷穆丽娜公主出面承担了第一皇女的工作。”

望向她的目光一度全是惊讶和困惑，但在皇姐的视讯结束之后，众人的态度一下子就变了。先是恍然大悟，然后是发自内心的——尊敬。斯雷因的部下无一例外都拿出了对皇家公主才有敬意，一言一行都恭恭敬敬、兢兢业业，她也一一回以和善的笑容。

皇姐和库鲁特欧的态度让她感到恶心。雷穆丽娜不得不使出了全副控制力，才没有当场发作出来，指着他们的鼻子痛骂。她一定是把心情都写在脸上了，因为斯雷因慌张地亲手测了好几遍她的体温，确信她没有生病，才继续同她商讨接下来的计划。

“您愿意再做一次广播吗？”他问。

“当然。”

她迫不及待。

 

在前往王座厅的路上，他们很快就敲定了广播稿的内容。雷穆丽娜早已对此驾轻就熟，而斯雷因赞成她的每一条提议。过程顺利得不可思议，她忽然不安起来，忍不住转过身去找寻对方的视线。

“斯雷因。”她犹豫着问道，“你……会与皇姐作对吗？”

他看起来就像一个已经疲惫至极的人，再也背不动那些盔甲和伪装，在温柔的梦乡里卸下了一切。他开口说话时，声音平静得几乎不带任何感情。他已身心俱疲，她想，或许已经心如死灰。

“假如艾瑟伊拉姆公主选择与我为敌，”他说，青色的眼眸温柔如水，“我应当尊重她的意志。”

“那么接下来，你打算怎么做呢？”

“从这边使用谒见室，需要超时空门来传送信号。没有月面基地的支持，任何人都不可能直接与皇帝陛下对话。”斯雷因平静地回答，“也就是说，艾瑟伊拉姆公主只有亲自飞回瓦瑟一种选择。这段路程……至少要花费一个月的时间。”

“一个月的时间不足以让你占领整个地球。”

年轻的伯爵沉默了一会儿，忽然停下了脚步。

“雷穆丽娜公主。”他走到轮椅前方，俯下身，和她保持平视。“我选择了一条危险的路，从现在开始，我的敌人将不只是地球军。”

“我会与你同行。”

“我希望能为您留下后路。”

“不，我没有退路。”雷穆丽娜坚决地反驳，“你可以自由选择自己的道路，可我是基尔泽利亚皇帝的女儿，我不能否认自己身上的血。总会有人追逐权力，总会有人想要利用我，我完全可能被任何一个残暴又冷血的人给……但是我很幸运，我遇到了你。”

她抓起斯雷因的手，紧紧地握了一下。

“如果我想远离这些，就只能躲躲藏藏一辈子，或者寻求皇姐的庇护。”她继续说下去，热泪在眼眶里打转，“但是我能拖着这副残疾的身体藏到哪里去？我甚至没有能力保护自己。皇姐固然温柔又善良，但是叫我寄人篱下、仰人鼻息，我宁愿去死。”

她使劲忍住了眼泪，不让它们滴落出去。斯雷因无声地跪下来，张开手，紧紧把她抱进自己怀里。

“活下去。”他在自己耳边沉声说，“无论如何。”

“尊严比生命更重要。”她不甘示弱地回应。

“请原谅我。”他笑了，但听起来更像一声轻轻的叹息，“可是我……更希望您能够快乐地活下去。活着才有希望。”

她没有继续反驳，只是推开斯雷因，递给他一个坚强的微笑。

“我们需要盟友。”她强行转移了话题，“皇姐的态度一定会惹恼不少轨道骑士，她几乎是否定了他们和他们父辈这十七年来所做的一切。说服这些人转投你麾下，不会是一件难事。”

她密切地观察斯雷因的表情，然后欣慰地没有发现任何一丝犹豫。“您说得对。”他垂下眼，露出一抹淡淡的苦笑，“但是他们乐意效忠的人，不会是我，只会是拥有皇室血统的您。”

“所以，需要我亲自出面。”

他站起身，郑重地点头。那微微前屈的身子好似一把拉满又骤然放开的弓，由她亲手射出利箭。这是权力的猎场，雷穆丽娜心想，而她已不再是手无寸铁的猎物。

她握紧了双手。

“巴鲁库兹伯爵应当快要返回基地了。”雷穆丽娜谨慎地开口，“他是单身前来，没有带任何随从，不妨在这个人身上一试……他毕竟是唯一前来协助的人。”

“好主意。”

斯雷因调转方向，改朝机库走去。

 

+++

 

哈库莱特从自己的新机体上一跃而下。

亲临前线带来的兴奋渐渐退潮了，他感到疲倦，甚至有点恶心。做文职工作时，他没少统计过伤亡数字；但是那些刺眼的火光、近在咫尺的爆炸、四散的碎片和数次与他擦身而过的炮弹，似乎穿透了死寂的真空和层层减震设备，全部直直地刺向他的胸口。每一个数字的背后都是一个活生生的人，他比任何时刻都清醒又痛苦地意识到了这一点，而且他们都不会有坟墓。

多数人也根本没有机会留下什么“尸体”来安葬。哈库莱特曾亲自带队去回收前代扎兹巴姆伯爵的遗体，最终能够找到的只是一些狄俄斯库里的碎片，还有一只奇迹般只烧焦了一半的肩章。老伯爵本人已经化作了骨灰，和数次战争的残骸一起，永远飘扬在那颗蔚蓝色的星球之上。

这样死去，似乎也不是一件坏事，哈库莱特心想。

但是，当然，他更希望自己能够活下去，活着看到战争胜利的那一天，活着见证一个新时代的开始。

 

他刚在地上站稳脚跟，一个意想不到的身影忽然出现在眼前。他的上司牵起不应该出现在这里的公主的手，细致地扶着她，一齐向自己走过来。

“恭喜你首战告捷，沃姆·哈库莱特爵士。”年轻的伯爵有意抬高了声量，让整个机库的人都能清清楚楚地听见。“怎么样，你认为可以信任巴鲁库兹吗？”他接着压低了声音，面不改色地发问。

“在战场上是一位值得信赖的战友。”哈库莱特如实回答。他结结实实地喘了一口气，回忆起更多资料：父亲死于十七年前的战事里，因此立志要完成先父和二代皇帝的夙愿。“巴鲁库兹伯爵对您的忠诚是有条件的，他想要对地战争的胜利。这个人可以无情地背叛朋友，他最忠于自己的内心，大人，无论何时都不能完全信任他。”

“很好。”

奥克坦提斯在他们身后重重地降落。哈库莱特不安地望了一眼粉色头发的公主，她没有开启光学迷彩就到处走动，太不谨慎了。而上司似乎对此毫不在意——这是一个非常特殊的信号。哈库莱特紧张起来，在他出战的时候，基地里发生了什么？

“就眼下这个情况，只好赌上一把了。”公主说。而伯爵居然露出了微笑：“巴鲁库兹伯爵在危机之时对我们伸出了援手，我们不回赠以友谊之手，未免过于小器。”

“大人……”

伯爵忽然伸出一只手，止住了他的话头。他接着把手移至耳边，打开了通讯器的话筒。

“再读一遍那个名字。”

“全力抢救。”

“是的，不惜一切代价。”

巴鲁库兹伯爵已经快要走到他们面前了，正在用惊诧又叵测的眼神打量着雷穆丽娜公主。后者镇定地迎了上去：“希瑟罗·巴鲁库兹伯爵，别来无恙？”

“我有任务给你，哈库莱特。”上司放下了手，语速很快地说起来，“抓到一名俘虏，你来负责审问。我们需要情报，特别是关于帕纳塞斯基地的信息——任何信息。”

“是，大人！”哈库莱特立刻回答。

“辛苦你了。”上司的表情柔软了几分，但他没有没说出“抱歉，现在还不能让你休息”之类的话，而是简单地强调：“此事至关重要，分秒必争。”

“请大人放心。”

另一边，巴鲁库兹伯爵慌慌张张地在雷穆丽娜公主面前跪了下去。哈库莱特目送年轻的上司走到公主身旁，和新结交的盟友交谈起来。

有什么东西变了，哈库莱特意识到。雷穆丽娜公主重归决策圈，而艾瑟伊拉姆公主似乎被永远地、彻底地排除了出去。这是一个好的转变，他心想，错误被纠正过来了。

至少目前看来如此。

 

+++

 

艾瑟伊拉姆花了好一会儿才完全平静下来。埃德尔丽泽一直紧紧握着自己的手，她感激拥抱了侍女一下。

“谢谢你。”她说，惊觉自己的声音竟已嘶哑。

库兰卡恩贴心地端来了热茶。看见他周到地照料好一切，艾瑟伊拉姆忽然感觉到前所未有的安心。终于安全了，她情不自禁地递给这位英俊的年轻人一个感激的笑容。

他微微睁大了双眼，脸颊有点泛红。但他没有表现出慌乱，而是沉着地询问自己要不要往茶里加上一点蜂蜜。

香甜的热茶很好地抚慰了她的心情。艾瑟伊拉姆让自己陷入柔软的沙发里，安静地思考了一会儿。“接下来该怎么做呢，库鲁特欧伯爵？”她决定向这位真正的骑士征询意见。

库兰卡恩没有着急作答，而是深思熟虑地撑起了下巴。

“轨道骑士中超过半数已被扎兹巴姆伯爵纳入麾下，势力不容小觑。即使有心存不满的人，也不会贸然与之作对。”他叹了一口气，“棘手的地方在于，殿下的形象被人盗用太久，即使我们找到了可以合作的对象，一时半刻也很难拿出令人信服的证据来……”

“我、我知道有一位会相信公主殿下的骑士。”埃德尔丽泽忽然插嘴道。小女孩儿从未做过这般越矩之事，她被自己的举动震惊到了，不知所措地抓住了裙角。

“但说无妨。”库兰卡恩打量了她一秒钟，动手也给她倒上一杯茶，“这位小姐，请您详细地说明一下。”

艾瑟伊拉姆连忙唤她坐到自己身边。库兰卡恩把茶杯推过来，柔声问她需要加几颗糖。埃德尔丽泽有些受宠若惊，她很快镇定了下来，原原本本地把马兹鲁卡的意外造访讲述了一遍。

艾瑟伊拉姆听毕，立刻惊喜地发出一声尖叫：“太好了！只要有那条项链，我们就能——”她高高兴兴地把手探进装着项链的口袋里，却摸了个空。“天呐！”她惊慌地翻遍了全身，最终惊恐地捂住了嘴，眼泪几乎夺眶而出。“我一定是把它落在基地里了……”

“马兹鲁卡伯爵只有一座扬陆城，这远远不够和扎兹巴姆伯爵相抗衡。”库兰卡恩立刻安慰道，“觐见皇帝才是我们最好的选择。只要公主陛下返回王都、站在皇帝陛下身边，冒牌货的身份自然会被戳穿，他们的阴谋也就不攻自破。”

艾瑟伊拉姆看见他笃定的神色，破涕为笑。

“报告！刚刚收到来自月面基地的广播。”

库兰卡恩转过头来看着她。“恐怕是扎兹巴姆伯爵宣布自己已经击退了敌人。”他说，脸上写满担忧，“您愿意看吗？”

“我要看。”艾瑟伊拉姆咬咬牙，强迫自己直起腰来，“请放到大屏幕上。”

 

“今日，地球联合军潜入月面基地，试图暗杀我本人，但是他们可耻地失败了……”与自己一模一样的脸倏然出现在面前，让她不禁攥紧了埃德尔丽泽的手。小女孩吃痛倒吸了一口气，她也完全没有注意到。

“这次不光彩的行动只是地球联合军的最后一搏，他们应当明白，在瓦瑟帝国的巨大实力面前，一切反抗都不会有胜算。诸位轨道骑士，我们已经挨过黑暗的漫漫长夜，即将迎来黎明的曙光！”

昔日的童年好友正站在妹妹身后，还把一只手搭在深红色的座椅靠背上，含义不言自明。他仍然在无情地利用妹妹，艾瑟伊拉姆痛心地想。

“我由衷地感谢守卫月面基地的斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵，前来助战的希瑟罗·巴鲁库兹伯爵，以及全体基地守军。他们的忠诚和勇气……”

库兰卡恩似乎另有想法。他全神贯注地盯着“艾瑟伊拉姆公主”的脸，眉头紧蹙。

“……现在，正是彻底击溃敌人的大好时机。详细的作战计划将由我未来的夫君，斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵向诸位提出。以红色大地之名，祝愿所有的轨道骑士们，武运昌隆。”

 

视频结束了。库兰卡恩望向她，表情凝重：“殿下，令妹和扎兹巴姆伯爵的关系非常亲密吗？”

他的声音里有一种严峻的调子，让艾瑟伊拉姆不由自主地心慌起来。“我不清楚……”她拼命回忆短暂相处中的每一处细节，“但是斯雷因欺骗过她，他向她隐瞒了我的苏醒……”

库兰卡恩把脸转向一旁的侍女，艾瑟伊拉姆随着他的视线望过去，发现小女孩紧紧握着两只手，欲言又止。

“没有关系的，埃德尔丽泽，把你知道的都说出来吧。”她安慰道。

“当初……”埃德尔丽泽绞着手指，“是雷穆丽娜殿下主动提出的婚约……”

“什么？！”艾瑟伊拉姆难以置信地反问，“可是……”

“雷穆丽娜殿下……毫无疑问，对斯雷因·扎兹巴姆伯爵抱有深厚的感情。”她看上去快要哭出来了，“但是伯爵大人始终挂念着公主殿下！”

库兰卡恩发出一声清清楚楚的叹息，小女孩立刻闭上了嘴。

“今天不妨先到这里吧？殿下需要休息，还有埃德尔丽泽小姐也是。”他用了一种非常能安稳人心的调子，“我们在路上有足够的时间来分析和谋划。”

“时间……”艾瑟伊拉姆忽然想到了一个念头 ，而这个念头叫她从心底感到不寒而栗。“……如果在我们到达瓦瑟之前，斯雷因就打败了地球，该怎么办？？”

“请您不必担心。”库兰卡恩笃定地回答，“即使全部轨道骑士都听从他的号令，军队规模也不会超过十万人，而地球有三十亿人口……公主殿下，至少在我们这一代，统治地球对于帝国来说，只是一个不切实际的梦想。”

她大大地松了一口气，胸中的仅存的愁云惨雾也一并消散了似的，让她重新感受到乐观和希望。“库兰卡恩，谢谢你。”她从心底露出笑容，“你救了我的性命，又处处为我出谋划策，我真不知道该如何报答……”

“能为公主殿下效劳，是我的荣幸。”

库兰卡恩一手按住胸口，对她深深鞠躬。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 跪求提督粉饶命，打人可以不要打脸OTL……以及伊奈帆他没死，放心。

* 看见病友 [@Edgewood](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1545867) 用伊卡洛斯梗结果没忍住手痒（。）

* “阿尔忒弥斯”——希腊神话中的月亮女神、狩猎女神，太阳神阿波罗的姐妹，擅使弓箭，最喜爱的猎物是牝鹿。 ~~除了是个极为罕见的处女神之外~~ ，在很多意义上都很适合“月之公主”雷穆丽娜。

*  **本章的斯雷因已经治好了公主脑所以他有瞳孔，又黑又亮的，瞳孔** **。**

* 5话里老库鲁预备觐见皇帝的台词是这样的：“去谒见室。呼叫月面基地。”另外扎叔在10话中表示，月面基地可以拦截住公主的声明，“不会传给任何人”。由此可以合理地推断，在编剧自暴自弃之前，从地球这边传输信号给火星、或是进行全球广播，没有月面基地的支持是不可能做到滴。

也就是说现任司令斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵拥有通讯管制的最高权限。单座扬陆城挟持月面基地信号这种事？哦呵呵呵呵呵。*杀老师嘲讽脸*

* 哈库和巴鲁的名字都是[我自己捏](http://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_6948f9e)的，未来说不定会出现擦边的哈库巴鲁剧情？

* 非常抱歉但是……本文不会使用“斯雷因大人”这个称呼。本文主要参考欧洲——斯雷因的出生地和血缘上的母国——的习俗和文化，一切头衔称谓皆采用英式。“スレイン様”是纯粹的日语表达习惯。英语中对一位伯爵的任何敬称都不可能有仅出现教名的情况，请使用封号。本文中哈库对斯雷因的称呼是Milord——直译阁下、大人。

~~其实斯雷因在当扎家少爷的时候是有可能被称为Master Slaine的所以如果未来写到这个阶段那么“斯雷因少爷”“斯雷因大人”都可以拿出来用了呜呜呜呜~~

* 一般来说，能随公主一起出行的Lady-in-waiting，皆出身贵族世家。像埃德尔丽泽那样年纪小小就能近身服侍未来女皇并结下友谊的……多少朝臣削尖了脑袋都不一定能把女儿送到这个位置上啊，所以我倾向于认为埃德尔丽泽的后台 **非常显赫** 。库兰卡恩不熟悉这个小姑娘，但他本能地称呼其为“小姐”。敏锐的读者可能已经发现了，我从未使用过“小女仆”一词。

* 另外也给小库兰设定了一个左右手：弗雷泽因·卢桑德（Freezin Losound），不过还没有机会让他出场^q^ 卢桑德先生是库兰的表弟，和他一样是金发蓝眸， ~~因为喜欢看ST当舰长所以至今还在穿蓝军装~~ 。


	5. Chapter 5

看见仍然运转如常的丢卡利翁号，韵子的眼泪瞬间掉了下来。

伊奈帆和她约定好，无论成功或失败，一定会在一个小时之内返回。然而倒计时早就静静地归了零，通讯器的另一端却始终缄默，石沉大海；即使把耳朵紧紧贴在听筒上，也只能听见海潮般无情的沙沙声。

——但是只要丢卡利翁上的Aldnoah驱动仍在运转，他就一定还好好地活着。一定会没事的，韵子紧紧地抓住这个念头，一定、一定会没事的，伊奈帆总能临危不乱，总能完美地解开困境，他总是有办法……

“韵子！”加姆一见她就喊了起来，“伊奈帆呢？！那个混蛋居然单方面关掉了——”

她给了整备员一拳头。

“对不起！”韵子嘶嘶地对他耳语，“但是你不要喊得那么大声！”

加姆呲牙咧嘴地揉着肚子，“你们果然有什么事瞒着我，嗯？莫非跟那位公主有关系？也只有她能让我们的大英雄——”

“网文韵子二等兵、加姆·克莱夫曼整备员，立刻向舰桥报道。”广播声忽然在头顶炸开，让韵子的心脏直接停跳了一拍。“我的老天爷啊……”加姆丢下手里的工具，怪叫起来，“到底是什么情况？韵子？”

她深吸一口气，强迫自己镇定下来。

“我不清楚。”她知道自己不擅长撒谎，但是这一次，她无论如何都要守住伊奈帆的秘密。“走吧，舰长在等我们呢。”

加姆慌慌张张地跟上了她。

 

“他人现在哪里？”

马克巴蕾舰长直接抛出了这个问题，甚至没有费神点明“他”的名字。加姆困惑地轮番打量了一圈人的脸色，犹豫着开口：“……是问伊奈帆吗？我在二十分钟前试图联络他，想提前问问斯雷普尼尔的情况——却发现他关闭了通讯器。”

“我不清楚。”韵子竭力维持表面的平静，“伊奈帆最后一次与我联系时，正在前往他的狙击位置。之后我都在和莱艾组队作战。”

马克巴蕾舰长面无表情地注视着她。韵子咬紧牙关，迫使自己直视舰长的双眼。伊奈帆设想过自己回不来的可能，也做了相应的预案。“你不能因为我的擅自行动而受牵连。”他说，然后试图告诉她应该怎样应对上头的审问，但是她……当时无论如何都听不进去，拒绝承认还有这种可能的存在。于是在出发之前，他塞了一张写着注意事项的纸条给她。

韵子在前往舰桥的路上快速把这张纸读了一遍，伊奈帆提炼的要点简洁又实用，还在最后一行下划了三道横线：务必妥善保管。她把纸条折叠成小小的一片，从脖颈侧边塞进宇航服里。

舰长首先移开了视线。但是没等韵子来得及松上一口气，她忽然提高声调，下达了一条出人意料的命令：

“全员，做好弃舰准备！”

“等一下！”韵子不自觉地尖叫出声，“可是伊奈帆还活着！他马上就能赶回来——”

看见舰长骤然眯起的双眼，她才意识到自己的失言；而一旁的副舰长丝毫没有要执行这条命令的意思，更证实了这不过是一则激将法。“网文韵子二等兵，”马克巴蕾沉声道，“解释你刚才的话。”

“伊奈帆只是……我……我相信他马上就会返回。”韵子吞吞吐吐地回答，她知道自己的脸一定已经烧起来了。“他可能是被什么特别难缠的敌人拖住了，我希望他会没事。他一定不会有事的，他可是——他可是伊奈帆啊！”

“界冢少尉是不是独自潜入了火星基地？”

“这怎么可能？”韵子装出惊讶的样子。“骗人的吧？——这也太乱来了！”

加姆的嘴巴越张越大，目瞪口呆地看看这个又看看那个。舰长只扫了他一眼就转开了脸，把半信半疑的目光投向两颊通红的女孩。她正要继续发问，却被匆匆跑进舰桥的雪姐给打断了。

“马克巴蕾舰长，关于奈君的下——”

黑暗骤然降临。

 

这个问题戛然而止，像被子弹击碎的风筝一般消散在空中。一时间，只有地球反射出的莹莹光芒能够微弱地照亮舰桥。在这冰冷的光线面前，一个黑影深深地弯下腰，发出一声韵子这辈子听过最悲痛欲绝的尖叫。那是所有的希望都被摔得粉碎、所有的担忧都成为现实的绝望的哭喊。Aldnoah驱动停止了运转，那颗明亮又温暖的圆球熄灭了，连同伊奈帆的生命一起。

“不要……”

真正直面这黑暗的一刻时，韵子却发现自己发不出叫喊、也哭不出声音来。她的嗓子堵住了，眼睛又干又涩，耳朵里轰鸣大作，而头脑一片空白，如在梦中。

 

在上次事故之后新添加的备用电源启动了，舰桥恢复了照明。马克巴蕾舰长站起身，大声发号施令，稳定住了局面。“辅助燃料足够我们返回基地吗？”她问，“那么地球呢？……还能支撑多久？”

加姆抓住她的肩膀，用力摇晃起来。“现在不是发呆的时候！”他对着她的耳朵大吼，“舰长已经下令弃舰了！”

“弃……舰……？”

“对！现在！马上！去逃生艇……”

韵子忽然清醒了过来，电光火石一般，一条清晰而完整的思路出现在脑中。“你照顾好雪姐！”她用力抓住加姆的手，几乎是把他甩到了雪姐身上，“我很快就跟你们会合！”

“韵子！韵子！你要去哪里——”

她不歇气地向前跳跃，不时和什么人擦肩而过，奔向完全相反的方向。生活区走廊里的照明非常微弱，备用系统的电力优先分配了给舰桥和机库。但她对这片区域足够熟悉，知道自己一定能找到正确的路。

韵子砸开伊奈帆的宿舍舱门。她一刻都没有耽误，直接拉开储物柜。第一个里头零零碎碎十分杂乱，明显是属于加姆；她用力合上，然后在第二个柜格里找到了伊奈帆的电脑、几本书和一本笔记。她翻出一个背包，把它们一股脑都塞了进去。

伊奈帆未来会需要这些东西。

她紧紧抱起这个珍贵的背包，转身向外跑去。

 

+++

 

在哈库莱特刚刚被提升为高级情报官的时候，一位前辈曾直言不讳地教训他：“想要伺候好这些大人物，牢牢记住三句话——非礼勿视，非礼勿听，非礼勿言。”

他虚心地点头称是，心中却另有打算。跟在两代扎兹巴姆伯爵身边时，他看得清楚也听得仔细，同时谨慎地闭紧嘴巴。身份的差别可以成为一种保护，甚至优势；在这方面，他现在的上司最是个中好手。斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特比他年轻许多，然而很多时候，伯爵大人反而成熟得让他感到自惭形愧。

有时候哈库莱特会忍不住去想，伯爵大人在短短的18年人生中到底都经历过什么，才会长成现在的模样。

这些念头总是飞快地一闪而过，便被他抛诸脑后。上司和下属之间永远存在着一条泾渭分明的分界线，他们可以在这条线的两端向对方伸出真诚的手，缔结友谊，共织梦想，甚至托付性命，但他们永远也不会成为超越这层身份的朋友。哈库莱特不愿追随某些前辈的脚步，把自己的整个人生定义为别人的附庸。这份工作只是他生活中的一部分，是通往未来更美好的生活的道路。同样的，伯爵大人也拥有属于他自己的生活，不该被他染指。他无意跨越这条界线，过分地牺牲自己的闲暇，或者过分地入侵对方的隐私。对于他来说，伯爵大人致力打造的未来才是最重要的；而过去无论有过哪些刻骨铭心的经历，也都已经过去了。

到目前为止，哈库莱特都能很好地控制住好奇心，把精力放在更有建设性的事情上。

 

“界冢伊奈帆的义眼解析工作进展顺利。”他向上司汇报。“还有莫约17%未能破解完毕，但就目前掌握的内容而言，已经足够我们开始制定作战计划了。”

年轻的伯爵从交握的双手上方抬起头。“义眼？”他很明显地迟疑了一下，问：“是……左边的眼睛吗？”

这个不同寻常的反应让哈库莱特顿时心生疑惑。“是的，大人。”他沉着地回答，“从外表和人眼别无二致，构造极为精细，而且具有极高的运算能力，这解释了为什么‘橙色恶魔’总能在复杂的风中击中目标。”

伯爵闭眼沉思了一会儿。无数问号在哈库莱特的脑子里浮现出来，他不禁细细打量起对面那张过于年轻的脸，却找不出一丝答案的痕迹——面容平静而安详，没有多余的表情，仿佛只是因为劳累而暂时休憩一下。“还有别的吗？”

“是。在距离材料搬运通道附近发现了橙色机体，已被我方回收，破解获得联合军的敌我识别密码。最后，关于被联合军抛弃的丢卡利翁号战舰，有一些非常奇怪的情况——主机资料已被删除一空，武器和弹药也几乎都被撤走了；但她并没有从外部遭到重创，舰身几乎完好无损。我们推测，是因为Aldnoah驱动忽然停止运转，才不得不弃舰……”

“界冢伊奈帆死了？！”

伯爵猛地睁开双眼，惊讶地瞪着他；他也惊讶地瞪大了双眼，回望着伯爵。“不，没有，大人。”哈库莱特连忙回答，“手术途中一度心脏停跳，但现在已经脱离了危险期。”

不知为何，伯爵像是松了口气似的垂下肩膀，接着向后靠到椅背上。“很好。”他仰起脸，露出一个极为熟练的赞许笑容，“关于这次作战，我有一个想法——等你好好休息过之后，哈库莱特，我们再着手制定计划。”

“谢谢您，大人。”他躬身行礼。

 

哈库莱特想不明白，为什么那名叫做界冢伊奈帆的地球少年会只身出现在月面基地。他穿着与暗杀部队颜色不同的制服，显然也没有跟他的友军一起行动。他想不通这名少年的动机和目的，或者到底有没有过一个可靠的方案，而伯爵大人方才无意透露的内容更是勾起了他的好奇心——如果界冢伊奈帆就是启动了丢卡利翁号上Aldnoah驱动的人，他的授权只可能是从艾瑟伊拉姆公主处得来。

不知为何，哈库莱特直觉地认为，这位公主就是解开一切奇妙症结的关键。

他隐隐约约地察觉到，这些事件的背后隐藏着许多意味深远的秘密，伯爵大人会关心这个俘虏生死的原因恐怕也是其中之一。探查别人的历史可以是一件危险的事，哈库莱特对此心知肚明。他可能会侵入一些敏感的领域，而伯爵大人不会高兴被人戳开伤疤。

但是他仍然忍不住去猜测，去揣摩。

哈库莱特时常发现自己琢磨不透上司的心思，倒不是因为对方城府深远，而是单纯地无法理解他的动机——他甘于奉献却不求回报，攀爬高位却不图享受，追求权力却又唾弃权力本身，时刻关心着公主们的安危，却很少注意到自己，甚至有些一心求死的意味，乐于以身涉险。

说“乐于”或许有些不合适，因为他很少从什么东西——任何东西——上得到过乐趣。立下的战功，创造的歼敌记录，打赢的战役，获得的盟友，新占的领土，雷穆丽娜公主的垂青，甚至是艾瑟伊拉姆公主的苏醒，带给他的痛苦也都远大于快乐。他会笑，知道在什么场合下应当露出什么笑容，也有不少笑容是真挚的感情流露。听到一个绝妙的笑话，吃上一块甜饼干，也能让他暂时地开心一会儿。但是，哈库莱特总能清清楚楚地看到藏在那双青色眼眸中的忧郁，清澈似水，如影随形。

伯爵大人不是真正的野心家，他想。野心家眼中的权力等于守财奴眼中的金子：永不满足，多多益善。他却把权力看作不得不背负的十字架，把王冠视为一环尖利的荆棘；若有一日他登基为王，他的王座一定是全宇宙里最不舒服的一把椅子。

他不是自己的主人，哈库莱特意识到，他始终是一位卑微的仆从，一个比这世上任何仆人都更兢兢业业的仆人，心甘情愿地为某个人、某个信仰而竭诚效忠，肝脑涂地。

然而，伯爵大人也是一位不可多得的统帅，一位真正的领袖。他勤勉自律，知人善任，手腕灵活，又在心中竖起一把标尺来约束自己的行为。哈库莱特曾跟随过伯爵大人一同去下级士官餐厅就餐，也曾侍奉过他招待红衣贵客的晚宴，若非亲眼见证，他绝不相信有人能在两张南辕北辙的餐桌上同时博得好感。现在，月面基地守军早已上下一心，新加入的扬陆城部队也转变了态度，誓死追随扎兹巴姆伯爵，而不肯宣誓效忠于他们的轨道骑士已寥寥无几。哈库莱特相信伯爵大人一定能实现他们定下的目标。

尽管那并非他真正的心愿。

责任，义务，天命，无论什么。斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特已经背起了这副十字架，就一定会沿着这条苦修的道路走到底。谁会在他的头上加冕荆棘王冠？谁会在他的手腕和脚腕上敲入铁钉？谁用醋沾湿他的嘴唇？谁用矛尖刺穿他的肋旁？谁拿来细麻布和香料，送他安葬、为他哭泣？

界冢伊奈帆会扮演什么角色？

而他自己又会扮演什么角色？

最后，谁会来挪开坟墓上的石块？是金色头发的天使，还是粉色的？

哈库莱特衷心希望会是后者。

 

+++

 

帕纳塞斯基地很快就辨识出惹起雷达警报的“凶手”真身——失去了动力的丢卡利翁号。她被裹在卫星群带里，磕磕绊绊地朝大约是基地的方向飘过来，忽左忽右地翻转着，看上去颇有些可怜。

“需要拉响警报吗？”

“派一支小队先去探查一下。”值班军官的声音听起来格外疲惫。“他们在离舰前已经破坏掉了系统主机。就算火星人比我们先捡到她，这么短的时间，也修复不了什么……”

进攻月面基地作战失败后，基地内可谓是士气大跌，死气沉沉，只有各种流言传得煞是热闹。原本说服世界各国放下成见、一致对外，就是一件异常困难的工作。现在战况又陷入了低谷，上头当然各自打起了小算盘。想到这里，值班军官不禁深深地叹了一口气：地球联合也快走到头了吧。

唯一让他感到欣慰的是，先遣队的出发速度和往常一样敏捷。

“报告，暂时未发现异常。”

值班军官盯着屏幕上的距离数字，越来越近了，但仍在安全范围之外。要不要拉响警报呢？他权衡着，如果是个假警报，基地里的厌战情绪只会更严重吧？

“机库搜索完毕，未发现异常——那帮人倒真是搬了干净。继续搜索需要离开机体，是否继续？”

“继续。”值班军官摸着下巴考虑了一会儿，补充道：“评估受损情况。”

“不会是想捡回去用吧？”通讯器的另一边开始多嘴起来，语气颇为戏虐。“万一是个木马，该怎么办？”

“不是有你们去检查内部吗。”值班军官回答。他盯着数字不断跳动。这艘船的运动轨道并没有太多可疑的地方，只是一直朝着基地的方向移动。是丢卡利翁要如传说一般停靠在帕纳塞斯山上呢，还是另一个更著名也更血腥的故事？

“别瞎想了，咱们这里没有海伦，只有一群热心的帕里斯。”他也跟着开起了玩笑。

通讯器里同时传来好几道笑声，夹着呼吸辅助系统的呵呵声和因为移动而稍显粗重的喘息，险些盖过了那一声绝望的尖叫。

“发现敌机——”

“一级警报！！！”

丢卡利翁号忽然开始加速，那群该死的火星人修好了她的引擎。值班军官把头从显示屏上移开，用自己的肉眼确认了发生在舰桥位置的第一次爆炸。一队机体从破口出鱼贯而出，打头的是一架银白色的甲胄骑士，双臂曲线流畅，犹如海鸥展翅。

他注意到火星机体都在急速地远离基地，立刻明白过来，一切都已经晚了。

“诸君，”他打开广播，“能与你们一同作战，是我的荣幸。”

丢卡利翁号无畏地迎着所有炮火开到联合军最后一个空间基地面前，活像个天真不谙世事的孩子。她轻轻擦着了帕纳塞斯所依附的岩体，然后，在一片静谧之中，她的尾部发出一道太阳般刺眼的白亮光芒。这团光芒一路上升到尖尖的船头，两侧船身像预备夹起玩具的抓手一般急速张开，然后无力地垂落下去。

丢卡利翁的自爆轰飞了大半个基地的建筑。在未燃尽的烈火和翻飞的碎屑之中，火星机体们以不可一世的姿态降临。对于他们来说，战斗才刚刚开始。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 至此，编剧给地球军开的挂都被我给删干净了（棒读。

* 拆了机体造船无可厚非，连名字都嫖过去就太不要脸了——扎叔看见未婚妻机体的名字出现在敌军战斗序列里，心里得什么滋味儿？

* “丢卡利翁”这个名字来源自希腊神话里一个造船挨过大洪水的幸运儿，他的船在洪水之后停靠在“帕纳塞斯山”上。……所以给一架火星机体起名“丢卡利翁”很明显就是，偷懒。好想打人。

* ……话虽如此，这场特洛伊阿德木马战其实是在考据出打人冲动之前就定好的剧情。16话的策略再来一遍未免太那个啥，就稍微修改一下，不等弹药补给上门了，自己在船上堆满炸药送过去呗。


	6. Chapter 6

斯雷因提出要亲自率队进攻帕纳塞斯基地。哈库莱特似乎早就预料到了他的意图，一口气罗列出十好几条反对理由。巴鲁库兹半心半意地附和了几句，就转而谈起了亲征的优点。而雷穆丽娜只是静静地打量了他一会儿，就一言不发地点了头。

这一点头就是一锤定音。

这次的作战计划比歼灭三叉戟基地更为冒险，他心知肚明。然而这是一个必须冒的风险，倘若不能拔除地球联合军最后一个空间基地，接下来他们就要面临多线作战，人数上的劣势会暴露无遗。今后的一切行动都有赖于这次的结果，值得赌上性命。

雷穆丽娜对此同样清楚，她参加了所有的作战会议。斯雷因在心里编排了一些安慰的话语，但她从未给过机会让他说上半句。她把担忧深深地藏了起来，他也只好装作它们不存在。

 

直到出发当日，雷穆丽娜才泄露出了一丝情绪的波动。她几乎没有吃下任何早餐，就一言不发地离开了餐桌，然后早早地来到机库等候他。斯雷因下意识地转头去检查塔尔西斯——不过这次，Aldnoah驱动运转如常。他深吸一口气，挺起胸膛向她走过去。

“雷穆丽娜……”

“让我为你祝福。”她小声说，声音微微有些颤抖。

斯雷因明白她所说的“祝福”是什么，他们曾一起在古书里读到过这种富有浪漫色彩的仪式，它属于一个需要国王率队远征、亲自督战的时代。他想递给她一个安抚的微笑，但是不太成功，脸上的肌肉似乎都在寒冷的空气里冻僵了。于是他垂下头，无言地跪下一条腿，双手如握有宝剑一般交叠安放在膝盖上。

出征的小队正在他们身后集结，无数道目光扫射过来。雷穆丽娜将双手置于他的天灵盖上，默念祷词。她的小手安稳又温暖，轻若无物，又似乎重逾千斤。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，却忽然感觉到那两只手从自己的太阳穴旁滑了下来，停在下颌处。接着，一对温热的嘴唇轻轻贴了上来，她的气息短暂地吹进他的口中。

书上可没有记载过这一步。

斯雷因睁开眼，雷穆丽娜已经把手藏到了身后，双颊绯红。

“武运昌隆，我的大人。”她说。

他忽然有些想笑，出发前的焦虑都消失得无影无踪。斯雷因站直双脚，对粉色头发的公主用力点了点头。

他转过身，发现机库里所有人都停下了手上的工作，静静地立在原地凝视着，等待着。他明白自己需要说点什么。

“诸君，今天是2016年的最后一天。”

他清了清喉咙。

“在这次作战结束之后，在我们胜利凯旋之时，就是一个新时代的开始。”他在自己的话里找到了自信，声音也变得更为洪亮，“这次出战的人数不多，但是我们的计划更为周密，我们的武器更为精良，我们的士兵更为优秀，我们的一个人顶敌人的十个、一百个！——若有人对本次作战心怀畏惧，大可以自行出列，我保证不会有任何谴责或惩罚。不愿与我们出生入死的人，也不配与我们同生共死，更不配与我们共享胜利的荣耀！我们这些人是幸运的极少数，是帝国军队当中最身经百战、坚无不催的勇士。那些不幸未能与我们同行的人，都将为错失这一机会而抱憾余生！”

呐喊声响彻机库，士兵们欢呼起他的名字。巴鲁库兹的眼神里多了一层深思熟虑，他向这边微微颌首，神色恭敬。哈库莱特则眼含热泪，带头行起了军礼。

斯雷因大步向前，沐浴着众人钦佩和爱戴的目光，飞上塔尔西斯。屏幕在他的碰触下点亮，雷穆丽娜的脸出现在左侧的小屏幕里，她正紧紧握着双手，坚定地望着他的机甲。斯雷因微微一笑，打开了通讯广播。

“全员，出发！”

 

+++

 

“小姐的茶里要不要加上一点蜂蜜？”小库鲁特欧伯爵笑眯眯地问道。

和前两次一样，他先是想办法把公主殿下支开，比如派出自己的表弟卢桑德子爵为殿下讲解星图；自己则抽开身，单独为她倒上一杯茶，请教一些关于斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特的问题。

他和他的父亲完全不一样，埃德尔丽泽心想。或许是嫌自己年幼，老伯爵很少用正眼瞧她，总是越过她的头顶和其他人交谈；他却会耐心地征询她的看法，鼓励她说出自己的推测，无论会有多么幼稚可笑。他对待部下也非常亲切有礼，而他父亲的每一个命令似乎都是从鼻孔里喷出来的。最重要的是，她实在无法想象老伯爵会细心打听曾经是他下属的那位大人，那太荒谬了。

“我需要了解他，这样我才能想办法牵制他。”年轻的伯爵这样客客气气地解释道，“但是，我不想让公主因为想起那个人而感到伤心难过。所以这件事，最好是我们在私下里进行。”

埃德尔丽泽想不出理由不去配合他，这位有着温和笑容的金发青年已经证明了自己是一位忠诚的臣子和高尚的骑士。她尽可能把知道的事情都说了出来。但她吐露的内容越多，他提出的问题也随之增加。他一点一点细致地追问下去，几乎教她重温了一遍与那个人共处的时光，发掘出许多几乎被她抛诸脑后的碎片，然后系统地串联到了一起。

 

“伯爵大人常常去探望昏迷中的公主殿下。他几乎每天都会去拜访公主殿下，这是连我都没有做到的。”但是在对方的提醒之下，她又想起了那束被扔在地上的蓝玫瑰。“……是的，伯爵大人一度失去了信心。但这不能怪他，是吧？他等待了那么久，当然会有感到疲惫的时候……”

“我想是的，一时的心灰意冷不能否定长久以来的坚持。尽管……”小库鲁特欧伯爵没有说完这句话。他低头啜了一口茶，对她微微一笑。

“你很信任特洛耶特吗？”

埃德尔丽泽犹豫着。“我……不懂该如何判断伯爵大人做出的决定，我不知道那是正确还是错误的。但是，我知道他是一位非常温柔的人，我愿意相信他……”她深吸一口气，努力让自己听起来更有说服力一点：“我坚信斯雷因伯爵一直关心着、守护着公主殿下。”

对方没有做声，似乎陷入了沉思。她忽然有些害怕——她会为维护伯爵大人受到责骂吗？现在，伯爵大人好像成了公主殿下的敌人。她不自觉地用手攥起裙角，紧张地等待着。

“特洛耶特长得真是太帅了，对吧？”小库鲁特欧伯爵忽然笑眯眯地抬起头，抛出来这么一句话。

埃德尔丽泽大吃一惊，她迅速涨红了脸。

“妈妈教导过我不要光凭一个人的外表就妄下判断。”她瞪着对面那副狡黠的笑容，气愤地反驳，“我才不会因为他——因为伯爵大人长相英俊就——就——就偏心眼儿！”

对方忙不迭地道歉。埃德尔丽泽很快就消了气，不过看见他连着说了那么多的好话，又故意多撅了一会儿嘴。

“尽管还有很多谜团暂时无法解释。”他真诚地说，“但是我相信小姐的判断。是的，特洛耶特的确在用他的方式保护公主殿下。”

埃德尔丽泽完全放心下来，于是忍不住和他一起露出了微笑。

方才的插曲完全打乱了原有的气氛，让她忘掉了全部紧张。“阁下，我能提一个问题吗？”她大着胆子问道，“伯爵大人原本是地球人，他其实没有理由为帝国而战，是这样吧？他知道那么多机密，如果想要叛逃……投奔地球军，他随时都能驾驶塔尔西斯离开，但是他没有这么做。所以伯爵大人一定是忠诚于帝国、忠诚于公主殿下的！”

小库鲁特欧伯爵露出了一点惊讶的表情，他眨了好几下眼睛，然后点了点头。

“特洛耶特确实为帝国立下了赫赫战功，这是事实。”他缓缓开口，“我不认为他是地球派来的奸细。但是……”

埃德尔丽泽耐心地等待着。对方稍稍坐正了身体，十指交叉，悬在两腿之间。

“但是他明确违背了公主殿下的意愿。他和假公主的合作既是对殿下的威胁，更是肆意欺瞒了皇帝陛下……特洛耶特或许真心爱慕公主殿下，或许真的在为帝国谋求福祉，尽管如此，我也无法认同他的作法为忠诚。”

他或许是瞧见了自己脸上不解的表情，于是换了一种更为柔软的语气：“你明白殿下的愿望是什么吗？”

“公主殿下想要和平。”她立刻回答。

“很对。”年轻的伯爵递给她一个鼓励的微笑，“公主想要的和平是与地球友好相处，而特洛耶特致力缔造的和平却是建立在地球的全面占领之上。虽然都是和平，这二者之间却存在着巨大的差异。特洛耶特曲解了公主的愿望，或者更糟，他是明知故犯。”

埃德尔丽泽似懂非懂地点点头。“阁下曾经说过，我们无法统治地球……？”她小心翼翼地提问。

“统治国家不是一项简单的工作。”伯爵语重心长地解释，“或许特洛耶特是一位天降奇才，能够彻底打败地球联合军。但如果把帝国的疆域扩张得太快，治理的问题便会成倍地增加。试想，帝国忽然多出30亿被迫投降、心怀怨愤的臣民；只要有一个人喊出反对瓦瑟的口号，就能轻而易举地激起动荡，然后就是冲突、革命、流血和仇恨。那样的场面……”他重重地叹了一口气，“恐怕会比战时更为可怕。而这些问题最终都会随着皇位一起被公主殿下继承。”

“所以……还是公主殿下的计划更好，是吗？”

他笑了，那笑容一如既往的温和，她却莫名感觉到了一丝苦涩的无奈。

“公主宅心仁厚，她拥有一个美好又伟大的理想。”他一字一句地说，“而想要实现任何目标，都不得不和现实妥协。”

年轻的伯爵把后背靠回到沙发上，十指对接，抵在下颌处。“……或许他们都是理想主义者。”他小声地自言自语道。

 

望着他再度陷入自己的思绪里，埃德尔丽泽忽然想起了另一副沉思的面孔，那属于另一位年轻的金发贵族。斯雷因伯爵也曾向她打听过关于界冢伊奈帆的信息，她忽然意识到。但是伯爵大人会把问题巧妙地安插在闲聊里，而不是像眼前这位年轻人一样直白地挑明自己的目的。还有界冢伊奈帆……他甚至也有一次偷偷地找过她，询问“斯雷因”是何许人也。他甚至还拿到了伯爵大人送给公主殿下的项链。他们都会打探“对手”的情况吗？那么现在，伯爵大人是不是正在收集关于小库鲁特欧伯爵的信息？界冢伊奈帆又在做什么呢？

在她无法理解的高度上，这三位年轻人，虽然相距千里，天差地别，却不可思议地被命运联系到了一起。他们细心地打探对方的情报，揣摩对方的策略，勾勒对方的性格。他们不是朋友、同事或任何一类熟人，却奇迹般地对彼此知根知底；他们都在真挚地关心着艾瑟伊拉姆公主，却又因此成为了彼此的敌人。

 

+++

 

塔尔西斯的舱门一开启，她便迫不及待地扑了过去。斯雷因仿佛预知了她的动作一般，恰到好处地在半空中接住她，拥她一起安稳落地。

“我回来了。”

他的唇伏在她的耳畔，温暖的呼吸喷进她的衣领里，年轻的心脏贴着她的胸膛跳动。他毫发无伤地回到了她身边，还圆满地完成了任务。她紧紧揪住那身绛红色的制服，高兴地哭了出来。在现实的机库里，她忍住了这份欢乐的泪水，并且很快就离开了他的怀抱。但是在梦里，她可以尽情地吻他。

斯雷因的发丝垂下来，擦着她的鼻子，有些痒痒的。他的嘴唇因为长途飞行而有些干燥，她用自己的舌头湿润它们，又喂给他甘美的葡萄酒。那是前代扎兹巴姆伯爵珍藏的佳酿，以往只有在重大节日里，它才会被郑重地请出来，有节制地小杯饮用。她为桌旁的每位客人都斟满了一杯，这是胜利的滋味，她宣布。

他们邀请了参加此次作战的士兵一起享用晚餐。巴鲁库兹伯爵欣然赞同这一安排，还询问能否加上哈库莱特爵士。黑发的副官被要求留下来驻守月面基地，他对这一命令和整个作战计划都抱怨连连；但在斯雷因得胜而归之后，他的所有不满瞬间烟消云散。哈库莱特坐在她的左手边，整晚都兴致高涨，频频和坐在对面的巴鲁库兹交换一些观点。

下级军官从未喝过酒，他们不安地摩挲着那只小小的高脚杯，互相偷眼打量着，不知道自己能不能举杯、该何时举杯。于是哈库莱特带头敬酒，为她，为斯雷因，为巴鲁库兹伯爵，为全体官兵，为月面基地，为瓦瑟帝国。气氛很快活跃了起来，充满欢声笑语。女主人和男主人的席位之间隔着全体宾客，但是在梦里，她一抬头就能清清楚楚地看见自己的未婚夫，仿佛他就坐在眼前，和她耳鬓厮磨，膝盖相依。

斯雷因面带得体的微笑，轮番表扬了众人在战斗中的表现。所有人都在把酒言欢，他也嘴角弯弯。但他同时蹙着眉头，一双青色眸子浸透了忧郁，似乎随时都能滴下清亮的液体来。这是为什么呢？雷穆丽娜在心里叹息，我们刚刚打了胜仗呀……她想去抚平他眉间的细纹，但她一伸出手，餐桌就变得老长，让她无论如何也触碰不到对面那个脆弱的笑容。斯雷因和身旁的人们亲切地交谈着，却又与周围的一切都格格不入。他孤身坐在遥远的尽头，面对着一桌食不知味的盛宴，一举一动都仿佛一个提线木偶，然而操纵丝线的人却也是他自己。

有人用餐叉敲了敲酒杯。斯雷因站起身，他举起酒杯，视线落在餐桌当中的一根蜡烛上。“向我们逝去的兄弟姐妹们……”他说出了三个名字，声音低柔，“……致敬。”

人们纷纷起立，沉声诵读那三个名字。

斯雷因并不熟识这三位刚刚牺牲的士兵。雷穆丽娜在心里琢磨，她从未听他提起过这几个人，或者相同职位的任何人。但是斯雷因会记下他们的名字，在一场庆功宴上要求为他们默哀片刻。他还会亲自给死者的家属写信，在末尾签上“斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特”。这件事他从不交给别人去办，她也不曾有机会读过那些信。她只知道，很少有贵族会操心这类琐事。

他是真的关心下属，还只是为了博得他们的好感？她无法确定。

 

一阵哭声忽然打破了寂静。

 

雷穆丽娜吃惊地打量四周，但是围站在餐桌旁边的人都只是严肃地举着酒杯，一动不动。她望向斯雷因，他的脸上挂着一副无懈可击的肃穆神情，堪比正在主持葬礼的牧师。在这个欢庆胜利的时刻，是谁在哭泣呢？她困惑着。又是为了谁而哭泣呢？

哭声不依不饶地钻入她的耳朵，忽近忽远，断断续续，似乎压抑着无尽的痛苦。于是她站起来，径直穿过长长的餐桌，向他走过去。红衣的伯爵像一尊冰雕似的矗在原地，她小心翼翼地把手搁在他的脸上，他却突然化为一泓清水，从她的指缝间汩汩流过……

 

雷穆丽娜猛地睁开眼。抽泣声仍在继续。她茫然地对着黑暗眨了眨眼睛，然后有点费力地翻过身，小心地循声探索过去。

她在枕边人的脸上摸到了凉凉的泪水，哭声立刻停了下来。斯雷因睡得很轻，因为“军人需要时刻保持警惕”。他这样轻描淡写地解释过，她当然一点都不信。

他在噩梦的余威下急促地呼吸着，试图吐出一个破碎的句子，或许又是另一个解释。“嘘……”她用一根指头堵住了他的嘴，接着将头贴在他颤抖的胸膛上，数着他的心跳，抚摸他有些僵硬的肩膀，听着他有意识地深深吸气，又缓缓呼出。

她没有询问他为何在梦中哭泣，他也只是静静地用双臂环住她，不作言语。

雷穆丽娜稍稍撑起上半身，她用一只手抚上他的额头和脸颊，拭去冰冷的汗水和泪渍。接着，她一颗一颗地解开他睡衣上的扣子。斯雷因动弹了一下，但是没有阻拦她。

她从锁骨中间的凹窝处开始，用指尖一一亲吻过每道伤疤。黑夜盖住了颜色，但是她记得它们在白皙的皮肤上画出了怎样的猩红纹路。即使伤口已经愈合，即使破损的地方能够弥合，它们永远都无法修复得和之前一模一样了……血留下了自己的痕迹。这是暴行的证据，她对自己说，却也是苦难的嘉奖。

手指抚过凹凸起伏的胸膛，来到相对平坦的腹间，手掌擦着肚脐稍作停留，然后滑进他的睡裤里面。刚刚归于平稳的呼吸再度变得急切而粗重，他身上最脆弱的部位正在她的手中一点点挺立起来，坚硬如柱。

雷穆丽娜解开内裤的系带，让它自行滑落。她将一条腿搬到他的另一侧，用力撑起自己，抵着那根炽热，一寸一寸缓缓地坐下去。

斯雷因的喉结响亮地滚动了一下。

她的腿使不上力气，于是改用手抓着床单，收腰绞动他们结合的地方。一下、两下、三下……她气喘吁吁伏在他的身上，暂时缓解一下腰胯的酸楚。他的手攀上她的背胛，又慢慢下滑至骶骨两侧，按摩似的一圈圈打转。她哼了一声，拉他坐起来。她的脸颊擦着他的耳廓，温热的呼吸吹在彼此的背脊上，拂起一阵阵美妙的酥麻。

淡淡的汗味从他颈后湿润的发茬中散发出来，她着迷地凑过去，吸吮起脊背中间的一块小小凸起。他手上的动作滞了一瞬。她起了玩心，便张口咬住他颈肩相接处一块韧性极佳的肌肉，搁在两排牙齿之间细细磨着，仿佛在品尝一块抹盐入味的上等牛排。斯雷因被刺激得倒吸一口气，他紧紧地搂了一下她。但她无视了这道警告，更加得寸进尺地用舌头舔了舔自己留下的牙印，又用小犬牙去扯他的耳垂。

她忽然听到了一声轻笑。

下一秒，雷穆丽娜发现一双宽厚有力的手自他们紧密依偎的地方斜插进去，托起她的臀部，让她上升至虚空，又落回痛楚与欢愉的饱满之中，如此循环往复。下身受到的撞击让她克制不住地尖叫起来。什么都顾不上了，她只能像抓住救命稻草一般紧紧抓着他的臂膀，呜咽着，祈祷自己能够安然度过这场令人窒息的风暴。

斯雷因近乎蛮横地锁住她颤抖的嘴唇，咽下她的惊呼和哀求。他最后抽插了一次，用力向下扣住她的胯部，顶入令她颤栗不止的深处。片刻的静谧之后，他们同时迎来了高潮。

 

她被轻柔地安放在床上。瘫软的腰肢一挨着床垫，便立刻沉了进去。她身上的每一块肌肉都在发出哀嚎，肩膀又酸又痛，一种令人面红耳赤的黏腻感慢慢在她的两腿之间扩散开。她刚才似乎叫喊出了许多不忍回想的话语，幸好谁也没有开灯，否则，她现在一定已经用枕头捂住了自己的脸。

雷穆丽娜从未有过这样的体验，从未。斯雷因总是……非常小心翼翼地对待她。仿佛他在怀里捧着的是一只易碎的水晶碗，或是某件借来的宝物，不得不毕恭毕敬地供奉起来，唯恐损坏一丝一毫。他总是非常照顾她，担心会伤到她，或是累到她，甚至可以为此压抑自己的欲求。这份温柔却也限制了他们能够品尝到的滋味，她此前从未想象过，性爱可以如此激烈火辣。

斯雷因似乎也在细细品味这一轮新经验。他撑着脑袋斜躺在一旁，眼睛专注地——尽管在黑暗中只能看见隐隐约约的轮廓——但她确信，他正在专注地望着自己。

“蕾穆……”

他低声呼唤，略带嘶哑的嗓音不可思议地性感。她屏住了呼吸，感觉尚未平复的血流直冲上头顶，耳朵尖几乎冒出了缕缕热气。

“蕾穆……？”

她分辨出来这是一个问句，但是她没有做声。斯雷因向她俯身下来，轻轻在额心落下一个晚安吻。神鬼差使地，她仰起脸，用自己的嘴唇继续了这个吻。

他微微抬高身体，若有所思地沉默了一会儿，然后再度俯身下来。他用唇轻轻擦过她的脸庞，由上至下，又朝她的耳垂呵出热气。绝对是报复——雷穆丽娜又气又想笑，但嗔怪的话尚未脱口，就变成了婉转的呻吟。她喘息着，顺从地让他把最后一片衣料从自己身上剥除下来，让两人得以赤裸相抵。

斯雷因把头埋进她的胸前。他似乎非常迷恋这对胸乳，总会虔诚地献上无数亲吻去赞美它们，恭维它们。他的触摸同时带有少年的羞涩和成人的果决，现在又加上了一层想要烙下印记般的占领意味。她张开双臂容纳他，双手插进他的发间，梳理刚刚被自己揉乱成一团的汗湿发丝。斯雷因拉过她的一只手，在手背上轻吻一记，然后继续移动。他用手爱抚过她柔软的小腹，流连数度，便向下侵入到因方才的性爱而极度敏感的隐秘处。

雷穆丽娜几乎哭喊出来，她使劲用指甲去抓他的手臂，但是马上就被反手捉住，轻而易举地扣在她的头顶上方。“蕾穆，”他顺势俯压下来，低沉的声音直贴耳畔，“我可以再要你一次吗？”

已经再度昂首的炽热正压在她的肚子上，真是明知故问。雷穆丽娜咬牙切齿地思考起了拒绝的话，她简直想现在打开灯看看他的表情——但这无疑也是跟她自己过不去。他们僵持了一会儿，斯雷因的呼吸重重地喷在她的发间。他一定忍耐得非常辛苦，她想，真是个傻孩子。

而她也傻傻地爱上了这个人，无法自拔。

“拿走吧。”她轻声回答，“我的一切都是你的了。”

这一次，斯雷因的动作要温柔许多，过程绵长又甜美。他把她的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，一次次挺入前所未有的深度，带她翻越一个又一个有惊无险的浪峰。在最后的高潮来临时，他喊出了她的名字。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

* 祝福的步骤取材自迷你剧《白王后》。

* 斯雷因的战前动员化用了《亨利五世》的St Crispin's Day Speech。这不是flag。

* 一位君主或皇室成员称呼一位爵爷（Lord）为“我的大人（My Lord）”，在一定情景下，其含义可以解读为……“我家的爵爷”，这样^q^

* 弗雷泽恩·卢桑德（Freezin Losound）——完全对照沃姆·哈库莱特（Warrm Harklight）捏造的名字。我的意思是，既然斯雷因有哈库，伊奈帆有加姆（？），库兰也该有一位得力的wingman左右手，对不？

* 为啥斯雷因和蕾穆睡在一起→【[深夜福利](http://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_6ddf5dd)】如果这个片段塞进来，本章的节奏就更乱了，而且早就严重爆字了OTL

* “抹盐入味的上等牛排”这个比喻来自我很早之前读过的一篇TF同人；斯雷因对女性胸部的热爱是私设，没错理由就是童年母爱缺失，灵感来自《三千世界鸦杀》。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创角色斯坦利·葛多芬公爵初登场

“天呐，天呐，这不是我最喜欢的小女孩吗？”

斯坦利·葛多芬公爵微笑着弯下腰，隔空拥抱了一下蕾穆丽娜。投影散发的微光依次映在他挂满皱纹的瘦长脸颊、高高的额头和稀疏的银发上。老公爵敏捷地转过身，上下打量了他一番，安详地点头：“这位一定就是想要娶走她的臭小子了。”

“幸会，公爵大人。”斯雷因硬着头皮回答，幸好蕾姆马上为他打了圆场。“公爵爷爷，您不愿意祝福我们吗？”她露出一个甜甜的笑容，伸出手去炫耀戴在无名指上的新戒指。

尽管面对的只是投影，老公爵还是一板一眼地躬身接过女士递来的手。“这是橄榄石吗？我似乎在什么地方见过非常相似的……真是漂亮的订婚礼物，小公主。”

老公爵直起身，意味深长地望了他一眼。

斯雷因当下就明白了过来。他迎上对方的目光，郑重地点了点头。

 

这枚戒指在外流落了好久。它被送出去修改尺寸，却因为前主人的过世险些被遗忘在珠宝店里。直到数月之后，店家在订做一对婚戒的新订单里看见了“扎兹巴姆”这个名字，才找到机会把它送了回来。

“珠宝店的店员认为这是一只订婚戒指。戒身是一种叫做‘铂金’的贵金属。当中这块翠绿色的宝石是橄榄石，有‘夫妻幸福’的含义；周围这些是钻石，含义是……”哈库莱特说。

一个有些荒谬的念头推动了他一下。斯雷因掏出自己订做的银戒，和它比在一起，发现指环部分的大小完全吻合。

 

“扎布伦是个细心的人。”老公爵于是对他露出笑容，“毫无疑问是从他的德国母亲身上继承来的，还有这份耐人寻味的浪漫……橄榄石，唉。我曾以为他感性的一面都和欧蕾因一起故去了，看来我错了。真好。”

他响亮地吸了吸鼻子，语气很是伤感。“扎布伦几乎是我的第二个儿子，结果他也走在了我的前头。”

“公爵爷爷。”蕾穆丽娜柔声说，“您还有我们。”

“哦，小公主，你真贴心。”老公爵脸上的皱纹抖了几抖。他把笑容递给蕾穆，又把一双浅色的眼睛搁在斯雷因身上。他的目光慈祥却极具洞悉力，仿佛能够穿透一切遮拦和伪装，找到藏匿其下的内心，仔细地审视一番。斯雷因抓紧了蕾穆的轮椅，努力摆出坦然的姿态来接受检阅。

“亲爱的。”片刻之后，他笑眯眯地把视线移回到蕾穆身上，若无其事地问道：“——说吧，你又闯了什么祸？”

他们交换了一个紧张的眼神，然后斯雷因先开了口。

“实际上，这次的责任在我——”

“——在于我们。是关于皇姐，公爵爷爷，她奇迹般地苏醒过来了。”

蕾穆丽娜坚决地打断了他，于是斯雷因乖乖地闭上嘴。

“通常而言，只有好事才用‘奇迹’来形容。”老公爵轻轻叹了一口气，“把来龙去脉都告诉我，孩子。”

他挑了一把舒适的扶手椅坐下，然后把头转向斯雷因，说：“我应当请你就座，阁下，可是我不知道你有没有在谒见室里准备……”

“我习惯站着。”斯雷因毕恭毕敬地回答，“感谢您的好意，公爵大人。”

 

老公爵仔细地听着蕾穆丽娜的讲述，斯雷因则专心地研究他。斯坦利·葛多芬公爵是瓦瑟的建国元勋之一，也是第一任月面基地司令；艾瑟伊拉姆公主在联合军总部发表停战演说时，是他拦截了广播信号；而在扎兹巴姆失去扬陆城之后，又是被他推举为新任司令。在葛多芬公爵告老还乡之后，斯雷因再也没有听到过他的消息，便以为这位老人已彻底退休，不再过问政事——直到蕾穆提议向老公爵寻求帮助。

“葛多芬公爵一直在朝中为我们担任线人。”她说，惊得他险些没握住餐叉，“我就是在他的保护下长大的。不过，在外人眼中，公爵大人是皇帝陛下的密友，是朝野上下最忠心耿耿的重臣。”说着，她转了转眼珠，露出一抹调皮的笑容。

扎兹巴姆带他拜访过许多朋友和要人，却独独跳过了这位最重要的盟友。月面基地和公爵府之间设有一条秘密专线，供他们定期联络使用，这件事也对他隐瞒了下来。这是对他的提防吗？斯雷因马上否定了这种可能。如果养父有心提防，从一开始就不可能立自己为继承人。这不如说是一道考验：倘若他得不到蕾穆的认可，就不可能得到葛多芬公爵的支持；如果缺少来自朝中的助力，他将举步维艰。

扎兹巴姆伯爵希望他能和蕾穆结为连理，联手合作。

于是，在那天稍晚时候，他取出那枚橄榄石戒指，郑重地套在了蕾穆的手指上。

 

“原来如此。”老公爵听完之后，不但没有露出一点紧张的意思，相反，他把肩膀往柔软的椅背上一靠，呵呵地笑了起来。

“请原谅，我只是想到了一件趣事。”他摊开双手，眼睛里闪烁起一点狡黠的光芒，“库鲁特欧家那孩子是忽然离开王都的，在离毕业只剩下一个学期的时候退了学。这件事很不同寻常，人们自然会进行各式各样的猜测——而就在这时，有人刻意散播谣言，说小库兰尼是因为搞大了某位女同学的肚子，不得不外出躲避风头。”

“真恶俗。”蕾穆评价道，“不过听上去很可信。”

老公爵摇头：“哦，不，亲爱的。如果你了解小库兰尼，就知道他绝不可能让一个女孩陷入这种窘况。”他把眼珠往上一翻，玩起了自己的两个大拇指。“如果是我，我宁可编造一些他搞大男同学肚子之类的故事，那样可信度还要高些。”

“而这些谣言的源头，如果我没猜错，正是他的那些盟友们。小库兰尼大概以为会有无数赞美和倾慕在等待他荣耀凯旋呢，唉呀，他恐怕要大失所望了。”

“您认为库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧是被人利用了？”

“我可以和你打赌，年轻人，带孙女回家这个主意肯定是别人卖给皇帝的。”老公爵敛一敛玩笑的神色，面带讥讽地挑起眉毛，“这个人不愿自己出面冒险，而是挑选了一位模样英俊、涉世未深的小男生去迎接艾瑟伊拉姆公主。这么不厚道的手段，想来只有……”

“艾奥齐·格林伍德公爵，皇姐的舅父。”蕾穆丽娜脱口而出。

斯雷因记得那位公爵，他们在扎兹巴姆的授衔仪式上远远地打过照面。那人有一头乱发，眼睛有点向外凸，长相里隐隐透着一股阴险。

“还有总和他形影不离的希尔瑟·毛德伯爵，那个蹩脚故事大概就是出自他的手笔。”老公爵对蕾穆赞许地点点头。

确实。斯雷因不由得佩服起蕾穆的敏捷思维。在所有朝臣和轨道骑士之中，最痛恨自己的恐怕就是格林伍德公爵了。这份敌意要追溯到父辈身上，皇帝钦点扎兹巴姆为“公主”的辅佐，让格林伍德公爵自觉国舅身份遭贬，大大地发过一通火；而在蕾穆以艾瑟伊拉姆公主的身份宣布婚约后，只怕他是恨不得把自己给千刀万剐了。格林伍德很有野心，他绝对会充分利用与公主的亲缘关系来为自己谋取利益；但是另一方面，他到底是公主的血亲，也一定会尽心尽力地保护自己的外甥女。

“眼下这个形势对我们是有一点不利，不过，还没到不可挽回的地步。”老公爵用手扶起一侧脑袋，微微闭了会儿眼。“大公主知道了小公主的存在，格林伍德马上也会知道，而他一定会兴高采烈、添油加醋地告诉每一个人你们意图谋反。唔，格林伍德特别热衷于为皇帝鉴别和捉拿叛贼，他终于要找对一次人了。”

“不，公爵爷爷，我们不打算与皇姐争夺皇位。”蕾穆丽娜柔声说。

“不打算……？”老公爵震惊睁开眼睛，表情仿佛刚被风暴席卷过，“小公主，你明白自己的处境吗？”

“我非常明白。”她把双手平放在无法自由奔跑的腿上，轻轻拍了拍，“但是，坐上皇位不能保证任何人一生幸福平安。权力是一柄双刃剑，公爵爷爷，这一点您比我更清楚。而且，皇姐和皇帝陛下不同，她……非常善良。您知道吗？在月面基地遇袭的时候，皇姐曾用自己的身体保护过我。若她登基成为新女皇，我不认为自己会受到她的迫害；因此，我也不愿意主动伤害皇姐。”

老公爵的嘴唇有些颤抖，紧紧抿着，不发一言。

“艾瑟伊拉姆公主曾与我是童年玩伴，我非常清楚殿下的为人。”斯雷因补充道，“公主痛恨战争，热爱和平——而实现和平的方式不止一种。我们相信，我们尚有一线机会与殿下达成妥协，促成有条件的停战。在证明这种可能无法实现之前，我们不愿与艾瑟伊拉姆公主为敌。”

“我不想使用, ‘天真’这个词，毕竟你们都是扎布伦和我悉心培养出来的……”老公爵缓缓开口，语气疲惫，“小公主，你真是雷列加利亚的孙女。曾几何时，陛下也是一位愿意豁出性命的理想主义者。”

“公爵爷爷，您会帮助我们的，对吗？”

老公爵在几种表情里挣扎了一番，恼怒中带着无奈，无奈中带着担忧，最终，他重重地叹了一口气。

“我要先确认一件事。”他直直望向斯雷因，语气里多了一点深沉的压迫感，“如果这个美好的计划失败了，如果艾瑟伊拉姆公主——或者她背后的人，认定蕾穆丽娜是一个必须除去的威胁，你能抢先对对方下手吗？”

斯雷因没有反问“下手”的具体含义。他对此早有准备。

“我发誓保护蕾穆丽娜公主免受一切伤害。”他一字一句地逼迫自己说出来，“在必要的时候，我自然会用对待敌人的方式处置艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”

葛多芬公爵再度用那种极具穿透性的目光凝视了他片刻。斯雷因握紧蕾穆的手，忍耐着这份提心吊胆的沉默。终于，老公爵轻轻地、郑重地对他们点了头。

“给我一点时间，我需要重新部署策略。”他用手揉起了太阳穴，“哦，我不能保证你们会喜欢我的建议。但我可以保证，格林伍德和毛德肯定不会喜欢它们。”

 

+++

 

这是他们搬进新住处的第七天。

这里似乎曾经用作学生宿舍。一间卧室里面对面摆着两张木头床，各自挨着两个一模一样的床头柜；墙上有许多贴过海报的胶带印子，还有前任住户遗留下来的褪了色的塑料挂钩和收纳架。屋子里空落落的只摆着有限几样生活用具，却也比军队宿舍更有生活气息。

马克巴蕾舰长选在地中海北部降落，又率领全员辗转来到欧洲战区总部，才算安顿下来。这是一片富饶多产的土地，风景秀丽，让人不由自主地放慢了生活的节奏，工作的节奏更是慢上加慢。有人用兼怀讽刺和欣喜的语气估算，为全员安排新的人事任命要耗时一个月以上，而且肯定会无视成本节约原则给他们下发英法双语的文件。莱艾不明白为什么地球人会把欧洲战区总部设在这种缺乏效率的地方，而被她提问的人只是模仿当地人的姿势耸了耸肩，表示这是某种复杂的历史遗留问题。

少部分人被临时或永久地安排到了新单位，但大多数人都无事可做，处在一种暧昧的带薪休假状态。耶贺赖医生因为要照顾新旧伤员，比往常更为忙碌。自降来到这里之后，莱艾只见过他一面。医生给她和韵子都开了安眠药物，叮嘱每一个认识的人都要特别关照界冢雪准尉，接着就回到医院去了。

网文韵子躺在对面的床上，从静悄悄的呼吸声可以判断出她仍然醒着。这个女孩在外人——特别是界冢雪面前表现得格外坚强，努力挤出微笑，细声安慰别人。只有作为室友的自己才知道，她一整晚一整晚地无法入睡。

莱艾看了看时间：已经过了凌晨。于是她扭亮台灯，跳下了床。

“韵子，吃了这个。”她把水和安眠药推过去。

黑发女孩把眼睛闭得紧紧的，一动不动地装睡。莱艾没再说话，只是不客气地一屁股坐在了床上，翘起腿等着韵子睁眼。

十分钟过去，韵子终于撑不住了。她动弹了一下，把被子一直拉到鼻尖。

“……我不想吃药。”

“你需要休息。”

“睡着了就会做噩梦。”

“那就多吃两粒，来一场无梦酣眠。”

韵子见拗不过她，只好坐了起来，皱着眉头吞下药丸。“能和我说说话吗？”在等待安眠药起效的时候，她小声央求道。

莱艾点点头。她其实早就想和韵子谈谈，这下倒好，机会主动送上门来了。

“你……能陪我一起，把伊奈帆的东西还给雪姐吗？”

“没问题，随时都可以。”

莱艾不假思索地答应了。她转头瞥见被韵子搁在床脚的那个珍贵的书包，随手一够，却为其沉甸甸的重量吃了一惊。“这里面都是什么？”

“只有一台电脑和一本笔记。”韵子注意到了异常。她好奇把手伸进包里去，结果掏出来一大堆花花绿绿的成人杂志。

“我的天——”

莱艾差点爆出一句脏话。她和韵子你看看我，我看看你，最后异口同声地抱怨了一句：“那帮男生！”

“说不定都是加姆的。”莱艾冷着脸评价，“他看起来就是那种一进入青春期就开始在床底下藏黄色杂志的人。无论如何，明天叫他过来把这玩意儿清理走吧。我反正不想把它们留在自己屋子里。”

“同意。”

韵子小心翼翼地把伊奈帆的电脑和笔记本取出来，把杂志胡乱塞回去。莱艾帮她把整个包远远地扔到看不见的角落里。

“伊奈帆也是男孩子啊……”韵子忽然没头没脑地说了一句。她紧紧抱着膝盖，把脸埋了进去。

她哭了。

这是自离开丢卡利翁号之后，韵子第一次哭泣。

 

莱艾搂着她颤抖的肩膀，不知道该说点什么安慰的话。韵子喜欢伊奈帆，这是长着眼睛的人都能看出来的事儿，只有当事人像瞎了眼似的……他的确瞎了一只眼睛。她思忖着，不过最重要的是，他的一门心思都放在那位公主身上。

如果她的猜测正确，那么伊奈帆肯定是在进攻月面基地的同时执行了自己的计划，而且这个计划肯定和公主有关系。但莱艾不敢确定，毕竟，上一次他们把希望都押在了公主身上，下场却是扬陆城降落联合军总部。伊奈帆不是那种不懂得吸取经验教训的人，她才不相信他会故伎重演——除非有什么特别的理由。不过同时，她也不得不承认，在现在这种无休无止的胶着局面下，求助公主仍然是一种可行方案。

只是这一次，地球的天才从不败的巅峰跌下来了。

 

莱艾眼前的景物忽然模糊了起来，她使劲眨眨眼，赶走了这些液体。

“他已经死了。”她大声说，对韵子，也是对自己。

“他没有！”韵子更大声地反驳道，近乎偏执。

“Aldnoah驱动停止了运转。”

“这不能说明什么——公主也活下来了！”

你以为他要怎么在太空中得到救治？莱艾很想反问一句，但看着韵子的脸，她实在不忍心说出口。她懂得失去亲人的痛苦，但和父亲那种坚决的、彻底的、不容置疑的死亡不同，韵子面对的是更为残忍的情况——在希望和失望的夹缝中受到双倍的伤害，直至心灰意冷，身心俱疲。

“韵子，”她字斟句酌地说，“你这是在折磨你自己。”

“可我不想放弃……不想对伊奈帆……失去信心。”韵子的回答有些断断续续的，安眠药正在逐渐发挥效力。“我做不到……”

“那你未来要怎么做呢，韵子？”莱艾几乎是下意识地提出了这个问题。而在对方回答之前，她就已经猜到了答案。

“我要继续战斗。”少女的脸上显露出与其年龄不符的坚决，“连同伊奈帆的份一起。”

她也一样。莱艾心想。她们都一样。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

* 斯坦利·葛多芬（Stanley Godolphin），教名来自冰火的八卦巴利斯坦，姓氏来自第一代马博罗公爵的大女婿。老公爵毫无疑问是第一代移民，对地球有非常明晰和全面的认识，也相当熟悉人类的历史。私设为英国人，因为英国老爷子好玩又好写w

* 私设扎叔全名为扎布伦·扎兹巴姆·萨图尼努斯（Zabulon Saazbaum Saturninus），橄榄石同时也是扎叔的诞生石。

* 艾奥齐·格林伍德（Aoki Greenwood）这个名字的意思是“青木·青木”，于是隐藏设定为对小男孩有特殊性癖。希尔瑟·毛德（Hillsse Mound），“高山·矮丘”，隐藏设定是喜欢写毫无信服力的蹩脚故事。“格林伍德”和“毛德”都是借自 [@Edgewood](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1545867) 病友的设定^q^

* 以上两位毫无疑问是本文最大反派，大家都懂的。嗯。

*  ~~我没在黑法国真的没有~~ 。


	8. Chapter 8

“爱卿功绩卓越，理应得到最好的嘉奖。然而眼下，朕却是想不出还有什么可以赏赐给你了。”

皇帝的健康近来大有起色，已经摆脱了呼吸机，也有力气亲自打理一些政务了。长时间遭受病痛折磨的脸上看不出什么表情，只有一条又一条衰老疲惫的皱纹。按照葛多芬公爵和他制定的计划，此刻便可行礼告退了。但是斯雷因深吸一口气，继续说了下去。

“陛下，请原谅微臣的僭越之举，撤销艾瑟伊拉姆公主与微臣的婚约。”

“这是为何？朕原以为，你从小就喜欢上了朕这个孙女儿。”

“微臣真心仰慕公主殿下。”他谦卑地垂下双眼，道，“然而，殿下乃帝国未来的女皇，殿下的婚事容不得任何人儿女情长。即使有殿下的偏爱，微臣到底出身卑微，难以服众。因此，微臣宁愿跪拜在公主殿下的脚边，以臣子的身份为帝国效劳；而不是站在殿下的身侧，引发无谓的争议和内耗。为了红色大地的国泰民安，还请陛下出面，为艾瑟伊拉姆公主挑选一位更为般配的伴侣。”

一段令人难堪的沉默，然后是一句模棱两可的回答。“朕知道了。”皇帝阖上双眼，虚弱地挥了挥手。斯雷因深深鞠躬，身边的场景瞬时消融成一团稀薄的空气。

 

或许葛多芬公爵会认为他说了多余的话，但是他不在乎。那份婚约是他的愚蠢和软弱招致的错事，即使可能威胁到自身的地位，他也必须将这个错误改正过来，将清白的名声归还给公主殿下。

这是一个道别。

斯雷因发现自己心中一片平静，如同他置身其中的太空：寂静无声，幽深广阔，细小的波动悉数为黑暗吞没，不能打扰到他一丝一毫。

他用一只手按上左边胸口，隔着挺括的衣料微弱但真实地感受到了供血器官的搏动。他还活着，身体健康，可以思考、行走、发号施令。这件事有时会让他感到困惑——他太多次看见死神冷冷地挥下镰刀，最终却与自己擦肩而过，收割走别人的性命。他侥幸存活的代价是成千上万颗心脏停止了跳动，他甚至几乎害死了艾瑟伊拉姆公主……

斯雷因回想了起那个梦。

第一次走进那个梦境的时候，他又惊又怕，叫喊声甚至吵醒了身旁的未婚妻，但是之后就镇定得多了。每次都是同样的开场。他举着手枪跑过遍地的殷红焦黑，打开走廊的隔断阀门，找到了孤身一人的蕾穆丽娜。他跪在她的轮椅面前，恳求她和自己一起离开；她却要求自己去拯救皇姐，然后一把推开了他……他的身体向后一翻，滑进一个无边无垠的纯白空间：脚下没有支撑，头顶没有天棚，无法前进也无法后退，无法上升也无法下降。正在他动弹不得的时候，一道明亮有如流星、华美胜似天堂的光芒向他飞了过来。他下意识地用手挡在身前，然后是一声可怕的巨响……

他站在光秃秃的水泥地板上，面前躺着一具破碎的躯体。

第一次，他看到的是艾瑟伊拉姆公主的尸体：军绿色制服上的弹孔清晰可辨，长长的金发散落下来，又被身下逐渐扩大的血泊染成红色。第二次，她的嘴唇和身上的长裙一样苍白，但是眼神空洞，气息全无，如同一个精致的人偶。后来，她又变成了一尊栩栩如生的瓷像，碎片散落一地，裂纹劈开了原本温柔明媚的笑容……最近出场的是断成三截的水晶雕像，透明的脸庞杂乱地反射着刺眼的光，几乎无法辨认出公主殿下的容貌。

随着他经历梦境的次数增多，心肠逐渐变硬 ，出现在他面前的躯体也越来越抽象。那不是公主殿下。如今，他甚至可以对着闪烁的玻璃渣大声地发出嘲笑：艾瑟伊拉姆公主不是那样的！公主殿下应当是……

话语往往会淹没在一阵柔和的风里，然后他就回到了现实当中。

 

这些梦并没有干扰到他的工作，斯雷因早已练就出克制无用情绪的能力。在他指挥的军队正势如破竹地侵入那颗蓝色星球的时候，他不能允许自己的决策为纤细的私人情感所左右。经历过所有这些波折之后，他终于确认了自己的任务——天命。他清楚自己必须完成的工作，清楚自己背负于身的责任，那是他留存在这世上的全部意义。

 

+++

 

加姆一接到消息，就忙不迭地赶了过来。

“如果我说谢谢，你们会不会打我。”他谨慎地摆出防卫的姿势，一只手严密地护住贴着纱布的鼻子。

红发女孩把书包劈头盖脸地朝他丢过来。“闭上嘴，然后再也不许提这件事。”她冷冷地命令道。

“唉哟——好。”

加姆赶紧把书包藏到身后。他庆幸自己没有贸然说出“谢谢你们拯救了全体男生的精神食粮”。红发女孩恶狠狠瞪着他的表情再清楚不过地表明，这会是一句非常非常错误的话，是一种严重的冒犯，而且可能引发一些让他悔不当初的事情来。

“你的伤是怎么回事？”韵子问。她的声音有点哑，眼睛有点肿，毫无疑问是为伊奈帆的事刚刚哭过。加姆思考了三秒钟，决定不在这个节骨眼儿上提些没大脑的问题。

“没什么大事，骨头没断，就是破了点皮——昨天我在食里听见海军的一个人大着舌头责骂马克巴蕾舰长，怪罪我们没把丢卡利翁炸个粉碎，结果毁了帕纳塞斯基地。我没忍住，揪着他的领子干了一架。”

“真是个混球，我希望你狠狠教训了他。”莱艾毫不留情地评价，眼睛里有点冒火。

“那是好一顿架……啊，不，其实我们很快就被拉开了。”他看见韵子的脸色，立刻改了口风。“其实也不能怪那个人。后来我才知道，他最好的几个哥们儿都跟着基地一起牺牲了，就剩下他一个人孤零零的……而且我们都喝得有点多。”

该死，他还是说漏嘴了。

“你喝酒了？”韵子惊呼一声。“加姆，你还未成年！”

“救命不要训我！我们早就不是学生了！”加姆连忙举手求饶，但韵子已经拿出了班长的架势，正在调整呼吸，准备吼出一些正确得让人头大的话来。“对了你们听说了吗？马克巴蕾舰长被命令休假了！”他急中生智地打开了新话题。

“我们每个人现在都在休假！”

韵子顺着惯性，用训人的语气和嗓门喊出了一句本不至于这么气呼呼的话，于是愣了一下。加姆抓住机会转移她的注意力：“不一样不一样，听说这是变相停职。”

“怎么回事？”莱艾罕见地露出了一抹焦急的神色。“舰长被停职了？”

加姆坐下来原原本本地把他（喝酒时）听来的各种小道消息讲述了一遍。马克巴蕾舰长千真万确地接到了正式的休假命令，这件事的背景非常复杂……首先，这种时候舰长最不应该休假。其次，没有任何别人接到了类似的命令。而且，因为这次超大规模作战，外加帕纳塞斯基地的覆灭，军队上层空了不少椅子。以马克巴蕾舰长的资历和功勋，升迁原本几乎是板上钉钉的事，但是——

“说到底，还是因为那群该死的火星人用丢卡利翁当木马。”加姆忿忿地诅咒起来，“现在人们提起丢卡利翁的名字都阴阳怪气的，说什么果然是火星的船，真他妈的过分！——对不起，对不起——可是，这根本不能赖到我们头上啊。就当时剩下的那点弹药，我们顶多能把舰身炸成两截，顺便耗光能差不多所有备用燃料，然后死在轨道上……舰长做了绝对正确的决定，现在居然要为火星人背锅！”

莱艾用不吐脏字的方式帮他谴责了几句。韵子的脸色变得非常难看，但她什么都没说。

“现在呢，对舰长的职业生涯有两种观点。一种认为已经到头了，另一种则坚持认为，这是上头对她的特别照顾——等这次风头过去，再给她升职。”女生宿舍在接见异性访客的时候不允许关门，于是他把声音压到很低很低，几乎是耳语：“据说舰长家里和高层有些联系，父亲曾经官拜少将。但愿这是真的。我的意思是，我希望舰长能好好的。”

他说完了，三个人一时都陷入了沉默。如果舰长离开了，谁来领导他们？而如果舰长升职了，还能不能继续担任他们的上司？未来会怎样？

“那么，”莱艾首先开了腔，“关于我们的去处，你有什么消息吗？”

“有，但和没有差不多。”加姆回答，“原则上是调去有空缺的地方——除了南美之外的任何地点都有可能，据说东亚和总部都特别缺人，或者退役也是一种选择。很多人都希望能留在欧洲，不知道为啥，这边的物价好贵啊。”

“有没有可能让大家都呆在一起？”韵子不抱什么希望地问。

“唔——忽然多出来一艘完好无损的战舰，并空出所有岗位，这种事真是太美好了。”

他们都心知肚明：这不可能。

 

正在三个人无可奈何地面面相觑时，忽然传来了一个意想不到的声音：

“韵子，莱艾，你们……哎呀，你好，加姆。”

因为半路取消了敲门的意图，雪姐的手只是轻轻擦了一下门。考虑到才刚刚失去至亲，她的精神可以说是相当不错，脸上只隐约带着轻微的黑眼圈，没有哭过的痕迹，也能露出笑容，尽管笑得有些有气无力。

“雪姐！”韵子扑了过去，“你还好吗？为什么不多休息一段时间？”

她猛地住了口，懊恼地涨红了脸，似乎认为自己刚刚说了非常不得体的话。“对不起，我……”

“没关系。”雪姐温柔地安慰她，“我只是……无事可做更难受。”

她停了一下，仔细地打量了一会儿韵子浮肿的眼皮。“对不起。”她轻声说，“对不起，我弟弟给你添麻烦了……”

韵子用力地摇头，然后使劲抱住了她。

加姆抹了抹眼角，感觉鼻子更疼了。这么多天过去，他对伊奈帆的死亡还是一点实感都没有，仿佛那位朋友只是暂时被调派去了别处，不久之后就会搬回自己的下铺，还能像以前一样，偶尔面无表情地念叨一些他听得懂的东西和更多他听不懂的东西。好好的一个人，怎么忽然就没了呢？——加姆当然明白现在是在打仗，可为什么偏偏是伊奈帆……

说起来，害得全舰成员无处可去的罪过，好像也得算上他一份。这个混蛋。加姆在心里骂了一句，如果可以，真想用拳头好好问候他一下。

他忽然又想哭又想笑，幸好雪姐在这时递过来了一张纸，他连忙抓过来，严严实实地挡住了脸。

“这是意向调查表，不具备任何约束力，只是统计一下大家都愿意被派往哪里。是不见咲副舰长要求的。”

加姆小心地吸了吸鼻子，仔细读了起来。表上除了要填一些基本的个人信息，就只有一道多选题，他快速浏览了一遍选项。“……没有南美，也没有北美。”他有些惊恐地望向雪姐。“……为什么连北美也没有了？”

雪姐很快地对他“嘘”了一声。她探过身仔细地检查了一遍走廊，然后轻轻合上房门。

“我接下来说的话，你们不要随便和别人讲。”雪姐的声音透着前所未有的严肃，“这些是专门给你们预备役人员的意向表，所以删掉了这两处去向。现在早就没有南美分部了，北美分部的沦陷也是迟早的事情，只是军队在表面上不予承认。你们都还是半大孩子，不该被送到这些地方充当炮灰。在奈君……”

她停顿了一下，眼泪几乎夺眶而出，但她还是咬牙坚持讲了下去。

“大洋洲现在处于我方控制下，但如果再来一场多扬陆城联合攻击，他们肯定撑不过去；非洲彻底成了拉锯战，中亚也一样。总部和东亚分部的实力最强，战斗经验最丰富，而且几乎肯定会顽抗到底。所以，我要劝你们都尽量留在欧洲。”

“为什么？”莱艾反问。

“因为欧洲会是最先投降的地方？”韵子反问，语气里强忍着不满。

“因为欧洲会是最先结束战争的地方。”雪姐订正道，“联合军只是表面上还维持着原有的架构，各个分部已经……各自为政的情况非常严重。欧洲分部的领导层多为鸽派人士，他们支持向火星政府单独媾和；即使他们没有这么做，这里也是火星人最难攻克的地点之一，安全相对有保障。这些信息不完全是秘密，但作为军人，我不能公然和总部的态度作对，所以……”

“即使总部已经四分五裂了？”加姆反问，接着忍不住抱怨了一句：“哦，真是Catch-22。”

“如果欧洲有可能投降，我不想留在这里。”韵子说，语气坚决。

“我也不想。”莱艾跟着点头。

“够了，你们！”雪姐隐隐有些要发火的前兆，“你们知不知道自己在做多么重要的决定！奈君已经不在了，我每天想到这件事就……你们有没有考虑过自己家人的感受！”

加姆瞬间瘪了嘴，但是两个女孩仍然不为所动。

“我的家人住在日本，我当然要回到那边去。”

“我的家人……被火星人给害死了。”

三个女人毫不示弱地互相瞪视着，泪水隐隐约约地在眼眶里打转，瞳孔里却几乎要迸射出火花。加姆大气也不敢出，一点一点慢慢向后退，却被书包绊了一跤。

“我，呃，我只要和大家呆在一起就好了。”看见三个脑袋齐刷刷望向弄出动静的自己，加姆只好硬着头皮表态。

雪姐垂下脸，表情里混杂着气愤和欣慰。半响，她重重地叹了一口气：“……真是拿你们这些孩子没办法。但是答应我，要慎重地考虑清楚，好吗？”

韵子和加姆都点了头，莱艾只是把脑袋歪到一侧，摊开了手。

 

雪姐正想起身离开，韵子却忽然提了一个让所有人都措手不及的问题：

“雪姐，我们有办法向火星骑士索要俘虏名单吗？”

“韵子……”加姆想要拦住她，手伸到一半又缩了回来。昔日班长的脸上出现了一副对他来说全然陌生的神情，仿佛她在一夜之间年长了许多岁似的。他忽然意识到，这不是他应该插手的事情，也不是他能够插手的事。

雪姐的身形滞了一瞬，她很慢很慢地转过身，直让他想起了那日在舰桥哭喊的身影。

“韵子……那是在太空里头，奈君得到救治的机会……”

“我知道。”韵子镇定地回答，“对不起，雪姐，这个问题一定让你很痛苦……但是我不死心，在看到切实的证据之前，我不会允许自己失去信心。”

雪姐抿起有些颤抖的嘴唇，思索了片刻。

“有过成功的先例，更多是不成功的。主要看进行交涉的火星骑士的意思，他们完全是各自……算了。”她摇摇头，“事到如今我们也没什么资格说他们是各自为营了。”

“他们不再是各自为营了。”

所有人再一次齐刷刷对加姆行注目礼。

“是今天上午强盗广播的内容。我起晚了，恰好在食堂里赶上了……你们的手机也都丢了是吧？”加姆吐了吐舌头，“是这样，那个斯雷因·特里尼特——”

“——是特洛耶特——”

“——斯雷特·管他啥特，被老皇帝任命为帝国元帅，要求所有的火星骑士都听从他的指挥。那个人不是还要迎娶公主吗？这意思，他就是下一任皇帝了。”

雪姐的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来。“那个混账王八蛋……”她把咒骂的后半部分吞进了肚子里，只是表情格外凶狠。

韵子花了一会儿工夫来消化这个新消息。“也就是说，如果能与这个混账——斯雷因·特洛耶特交涉，就有可能拿到俘虏名单？”

“前提是他的手里的确有俘虏。”莱艾说。但是韵子无视了她。

“总部有办法和月球基地取得联系，对吧？在交涉之中，提供一份战俘名单不算什么过分的要求吧？”她说，“或者欧洲分部，他们如果想要和火星人谈判，都得通过这个斯雷因· 特洛耶特，对吧？而且，如果我没有记错的话，他正是月球基地的负责人。”

雪姐被说服了。“让我去问问副舰长。”她最终答应了下来。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

* 了不起的[斯雷因·特里尼特](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724746/chapters/41816066)

* 斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特 ~~·冯·罗严克拉姆~~ ，帝国元帅。斯雷因对皇帝进言的主要内容是：①报告陛下我们刚刚打了大胜仗；②报告陛下公主正在安全返回王都的途中 ~~敬请查收~~ ；③陛下还记得我 ~~在您家屋顶上打了个大洞然后~~ 被公主救了这件事吗？以下省略骑士姬三千字，总之我是绝对忠诚于公主殿下的……然后正文里只写了第④条。老皇帝基于前三条外加老朋友的旁敲侧击，最终决定给这位 ~~感动帝国十佳卓越~~ 青年加官进爵。对于此刻的老皇帝来说，斯雷因在他眼中是个非常值得考虑的孙女婿，所以广播正文里只字未提婚约的事情，为彼此都留下了余地。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有大量半原创轨道骑士出场。

他听到隆隆的声音，很像丢卡利翁起飞时的轰鸣声，然后冷冽的气流汹涌翻滚而来。他飞了起来，痛楚侵入全身，仿佛是撞上了传说中的深海怪物……先被肌肉发达的触手抽飞，又缠绕着裹卷起来，想要用力碾碎他身上的每一根骨头……

加姆吐槽过火星的运输舰长得像章鱼，韵子则认为它们更像水母，然后话题就滑到了章鱼烧、烤鱿鱼、刺身和凉拌海蜇上。他一边默不作声地听着，一边想，如果塞拉姆小姐听到这些话，不知道会作何反应。

有人向他靠近过来，是个女性的声音，听着有点像执勤时的雪姐，同时带着一点韵子的玩笑语气，但他分辨出这属于一个陌生人。

“伊奈帆·界冢？”

是我。他努力发出一点声音。

“我的工作是确保你不会死，拜托配合我一下，不要死，好吗？坚持住……”

我也不想死。他说，然后失去了意识。

 

“我们认为这只义眼是个功能强大的超级电脑，它……”

“……是的，这肯定是一个存储单元。很难从元件的尺寸上推测存储容量，不过我们相信……”

“……情报……”

“可能会损害他的脑神经，他根本还是个孩子，这太危险了。传统审讯照样可以问出很多……况且司令大人严格命令……”

“第二次手术……我们会在仔细评估后给你答复，哈库莱特爵士。”

 

有什么温热的东西擦过他的肩膀，触感比正常人体的温度要高一点，擦拭的动作很温柔……对了，擦拭，应当是毛巾一类的物品。有人帮他翻了身，然后他看到了光。

白色的光芒从头顶的位置辐射下来，时而强些，时而弱些。一些纷杂的人声忽然响了起来，像揭开锅盖时直窜出来的蒸汽一样热烈，一样迅速消失得无影无踪。他闭上眼睛，再度沉入睡眠。

塞拉姆小姐对他伸出手，她眼角含泪，嘴角带笑，似乎有话想要对他讲。他念着她的名字伸出手去，握住的却只有刺骨的风。气流凶猛地抽打过他的脸颊。他抬起头，只见金发的公主依偎在红衣青年怀中离他远去……

 

“伊奈帆……”

“伊奈帆·界冢。”

“我们需要对他的恢复状况进行评估，哈库莱特爵士，现在还无法确定他的脑部受到了何种程度的损伤。一般来说，没有人能在长时间昏迷之后立刻进行清晰有条理的对话，先生，我建议您晚些时候再来。”

“好的，医生。在测试结果出来后，请立刻通知我。”

他听见一声类似于滑动门关闭的声响，便缓缓睁开眼睛。视野有些奇怪，他思索了片刻，回想起上一次受伤后醒来的感觉，那时，他刚刚失去了左眼的视力。

他试着动了一下双手。很好，虽然有些费力，但每一根指头都能顺利按照他的意愿运动。他努力抬起胳膊，想要确认脸上的情况。

“天呐！”一把不再陌生的声音响亮地叫喊起来，“你醒了，谢天谢地……”

一位女医生向他俯下身来。年纪莫约30出头，面孔带有非常明显的欧洲人特征，一头棕色长发松松地编成一根辫子，从肩旁垂落下来。她穿着一件和全世界医生都大同小异的白大褂，但是细节处明显有别于联合军的医疗队制服。“如果能听到我说话，请你眨一下眼睛。”她微笑着。

他眨眨眼。“你好。”他尽可能清晰地吐出了这句话。

“哦，你好。你真有礼貌。”她开心地笑弯了眼睛，“我是莉奥·麦克伯恩斯医生。你还记得自己的名字吗？”

她拿起一个模样奇怪的平板电脑，用哄小孩似的轻松语调对他提出了一些测试问题，他一一作答。医生看上去对他的反应非常满意，她轻声哼起了歌儿。

“请问，现在是几号了？”在麦克伯恩斯医生低头记录的时候，他试着发问。

“1月15日。唔，已经是2017年了。”她抬起一双疲惫但柔和的眼睛看向他，“你昏迷了三个星期。”

他试图计算出具体的天数，但是脑子昏昏沉沉的，算得很慢，而义眼丝毫没有响应，恐怕已经……他挣扎了一下，决定把这个问题留到以后再考虑。眼下，他只想弄清楚一件事：

“请问，我是不是……差一点就死掉了？呼吸或心跳停止……有没有到这种地步？”

“啊，有的，不过你已经脱离了危险期。”医生和蔼地回答，“放心，如果一切顺利，你很快就能下床了。再过一段时间，你肯定又能活蹦乱跳的……一切都会好起来的。”

不，一点都不好。丢卡利翁号会因为他的濒死而停摆吗？在太空之中？在敌方的炮火之中？大家现在都怎么样了？雪姐……韵子……

接下来的记忆有些模糊。他依稀记得一些叫喊和疼痛，接着大概被注射了镇定剂。他又深深沉入了睡眠之海，陷入怀有深深悔恨和愧疚的梦境之中。

 

+++

 

欧弗斯·马兹鲁卡走下舷梯，忍不住又打了一个打哈欠，幸好等待在机库里的人只有他的老朋友希瑟罗·巴鲁库兹。“我迟到了吗？”他惊异地望着一架架早已停泊整齐的穿梭机。

“不，你很准时。”墨色头发的青年把脸一扬，露出一副他早已烂熟于心的神情——在他们都还无忧无虑的时候，每当自己说错了话，三个人中最少年老成的巴鲁库兹就会这样挑起眉毛。“不过，恭喜，你是最后一个到达的。”

“天知道我起得有多早！——怎么可能是最后一名？”

“大部分人在昨晚之前就到了，你错过了一个热闹的晚宴。”巴鲁库兹同情地拍拍他的肩膀，示意自己跟上他的步伐。“卢桑德阁下带来好几瓶佳酿，年份比你我的岁数加起来都大，元帅大人当场开了一瓶干邑。唔，今天得对泽布林阁下温声细气点，他肯定还没摆脱宿醉。”

“当真？原来泽菲尔·泽布林还有能喝醉的时候，真叫人大开眼界。”

“可那是1917年的拿破仑干邑，亲爱的。”巴鲁库兹摊开手，语气里隐隐透着一丝居高临下的优越，“泽布林阁下表示，他完全不记得昨晚都发生了什么。当然，我们其他人都会铭记一辈子，那可真是……”

他小声讲了几个关键点，马兹鲁卡听完，忍不住跟着一起喷笑出来。“大家都带礼物来了吗？”笑够之后，他忙不迭地问。

“当然，那盛况……如果被我们敬爱的格林伍德收税官瞧见，只怕眼珠子会掉下来。”巴鲁库兹把眼睛向上一翻，扭出一个鄙夷的薄笑，“啧，如果他以为自己总能不劳而获，总有权从我们的战利品中取走最好的部分，他可就是大错特错了。”

收税官既是一个极为有利可图的职位，也注定要遭人嫉恨和咒骂。他的朋友曾被艾奥齐·格林伍德公爵抽取了一笔数量可疑的遗产税，几乎可以肯定是对方有意欺凌一个失去长辈保护的孩子。巴鲁库兹很少压低自己挖苦这位公爵的声音，他也从来不愁没有听众——几乎每一个驻在前线的轨道骑士都从心底厌恶格林伍德公爵。只有少数几个人与公爵在私底下保持着友好关系，他们被招纳进了格林伍德-毛德的小团体。马兹鲁卡对此有所耳闻，然而到底是哪几位轨道骑士成了公爵的亲信，他就不清楚了。

“我只带了一些咖啡豆……”听完朋友的概述，马兹鲁卡忽然对自己的选择产生了一丝担忧，“虽然都是很美味的豆子，但是会不会太寒酸了？”

“我认为不会，咖啡很实用。”巴鲁库兹露出一个有点古怪的表情，仿佛对自己用肯定语气说出来的内容也深感不解似的，“这位元帅大人……珍贵的礼物不能讨好他，至少目前试过的这些不行。”

“不会轻易被人收买，嗯？”

“或许，应当说不愧是出生在富饶星球上的人。”巴鲁库兹摇摇头，声音有点飘，“我们眼中的珍贵之物，对他来说不过是些稀疏平常的物件……理所当然会熟视无睹。”

听到这番几乎是赞美的话语，马兹鲁卡惊讶得愣在了原地。他这位朋友此前对地球人可是全然不同的态度，虽然不如另一位那样深恶痛绝，但是，他还分明地记着那些毫不留情的“野狗”比喻，当事人如何能自己忘了个干净？——这个斯雷因·特洛耶特到底是何方神圣，甚至能彻底扭转巴鲁库兹的观念？而且，正是特洛耶特亲手杀死了马利尔尚！马兹鲁卡气愤地张开嘴，却不知该说些什么。他明白那场悲剧不能完全怪罪于被提出决斗的人，但要他心平气和地接受童年朋友的死，心无芥蒂地和凶手结为盟友，他做不到。

巴鲁库兹也停下了脚步。马兹鲁卡回过神来，才发现他们已经走到了一扇非常气派的门前。侍立一旁的卫兵向他们行礼，躬身打开了大门。

 

斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特作为帝国元帅下达的第一道命令便是召集全体轨道骑士前往月面基地。他要求37家族中仍驻在前线的每一位家族首领，除非有特殊理由无法脱身，都必须亲自到场参加作战会议。这个傲慢的命令毫无疑问会引起一些人的不悦，但是另一方面，马兹鲁卡不认为这点情绪会阻碍人们对这位新晋元帅的好奇心。就算特洛耶特没有下令，他也会主动前来拜访的。

他们走进一间非常宽敞的休息室。人们三三两两聚在一起，手里端着茶杯和糕点，似乎都聊得非常投入，偶尔才低下头去品尝一口食物。红衣人数大大出乎了马兹鲁卡的意料，算上他自己，也一共只有12人遵从了元帅的命令。另外6家没有派出任何代表，那些人大都态度暧昧，没有明确表示过会支持特洛耶特，也没有公开加入反对阵营。而这些到场的人……马兹鲁卡抱着越来越强烈的困惑打量着一张张神色各异的脸，忽然有了一个古怪的感觉：特洛耶特刻意把最愿意和最抗拒臣服于他的人聚集到了一起。

巴鲁库兹走到年轻的元帅身边，耳语了几句。后者微微抬起淡金色的脑袋，转身向自己这边走过来。除去肩上多了几颗星星，胸前加了两条华丽的穗带，他和上次见面时并没有什么不同，马兹鲁卡在心里挑剔道。还是那副又瘦又小的孩子模样——脸庞的轮廓过于稚嫩，眉目过于清秀，鼻头过于挺直；一头微卷的短发明显疏于打理，全都乱糟糟地向四面八方翘着，倒是乱出了几分潇洒的感觉。他的身板还算结实，就是个头矮得可怜，不知道是因为幼年缺乏营养所致，还是因为天生发育不良。不过，当对方昂首挺胸地站定在自己面前，用那双青色眼珠把自己从头到脚安静地扫视过一遍之后，马兹鲁卡猛然惊觉到了气氛的变化：如果说从前是他被别人俯视，现在完全是别人对他低头。

“欢迎来到月球，马兹鲁卡阁下。”特洛耶特对他伸出一只试探的手。

“不胜荣幸，扎兹巴姆阁下。”他强迫自己镇定下来，礼数周全地握了一握，“元帅大人。”

特洛耶特露出一个淡淡的笑容，故作谦虚地放低视线。“这是一份沉重的荣誉。”他说，“更是一份沉重的责任。”

马兹鲁卡不得不承认这句场面话说得非常漂亮。年轻归年轻，这位地球少年的实力不容任何人小觑。难怪前代扎兹巴姆伯爵会选他作自己的继承人，也难怪巴鲁库兹会对他另眼相待。马兹鲁卡思忖着，还会有多少人为他的魅力所折服，对他宣誓效忠呢？

特洛耶特把头转向一边，打出一个手势。“诸位，我们开始吧？”

这句话声量不大，但是室内立刻安静了下来。

特洛耶特率先穿过另一扇敞开的大门，走进会议室里，众人跟着鱼贯而入。马兹鲁卡被巴鲁库兹推了一把，跌跌撞撞地跟了上去。

 

 

会议室里摆着一条椭圆形的深红木桌，一边摆着六把椅子，另一边摆着七把，正对木桌中心的那把椅子明显是为元帅本人准备的。心照不宣地，最不乐意听从地球人指挥的几位轨道骑士——弗莱格、立典亥姆、奥弗雷索和一脸不爽的泽布林径直走到了元帅椅的对面；最早对特洛耶特表示支持的沃尔加伯爵则占据了元帅椅的左手边，巴鲁库兹毫不犹豫地拉着自己走到后者的身旁。凯斯勒和卢桑德这对表兄弟选择了一个远离中心的角落，贝克尼兹和盖拉赫与他们遥遥相对。特洛耶特拉开自己右手边的椅子，请在场唯一一位女士入席。米狄亚·费米安女伯爵对他璀然一笑，高高兴兴地坐了下来。

这不公平！马兹鲁卡盯着红发女士脸上的羞赧笑容，心里不住地哀嚎起来。上一次他想对米狄亚小姐展现绅士风度的时候，得到的却是一场题为《迂腐礼节中的性别歧视：保护与弱化》的演讲。诚然，那是好几年前的事情了，人总是会长大的，但是……马兹鲁卡本能地对特洛耶特又增加了一点敌意，他明白这样并不理智，但是他无法克制自己。

待他回过神来，对面墙上已经展开了六面视讯窗口，六位未能到场的轨道骑士正安静地打量着他们，开场白也已经说完了。特洛耶特打了个响指，每个人面前忽然亮起一块电子屏。马兹鲁卡定睛一看，上面是一份医疗报告。

“在协商作战计划之前，请允许我向诸位大人、女士说明一些情况。”他们的元帅用一种风轻云淡的调子开始讲述：“这是艾瑟伊拉姆·瓦瑟·艾露西亚公主的病历。诸位可以看到，公主的头部和肺部受到了极为严重的重创，并在之后的22个月中处于昏迷状态。出于对军队士气的考虑，我的父亲，已故的扎布伦·扎兹巴姆伯爵决定暂时对外隐瞒这一信息，于是使用了替身来扮演公主殿下。”

“什么——！？”

有人叫了出来。马兹鲁卡惊讶得透不过气，界冢伊奈帆果真所言非虚！而特洛耶特居然会主动坦白？这究竟是怎么一回事？！

“在坚持不懈的治疗下，公主殿下终于在去年11月苏醒，并且很快恢复了健康。”他波澜不惊地继续下去，不费吹灰之力就盖过了所有的质疑和议论，“脑部扫描结果显示一切正常……只是，殿下对这场战争的认识始终停留在两年之前。殿下坚持认为，这是一场可悲的误会；殿下坚持要我们轨道骑士主动停战、与地球和解，以消除这个‘误会’。”

他动了一下指头，电子屏上纷纷弹出一段录像，艾瑟伊拉姆公主开始抽泣起来：

 

_“……能停下这场战争吗？斯雷因，求求你……求求你住手吧！”_

_“战争已接近尾声，殿下。我向您保证，它很快就能结束。”_

_“你依然想要打赢地球，是吗？”_

_“这是我身为轨道骑士、身为帝国军队统帅的职责，殿下。”_

_“我……在地球上看到了鸟儿……人和自然可以……地球和瓦瑟可以和平相处、共同繁荣的，对吧？斯雷因，这是你亲口告诉我的！”_

_“是的……童言无忌。”_

_“无论如何……请你停止这场战争吧！……然后和地球……缔结和平……把侵占的领土还回去……”_

 

愤怒的抗议声响彻会议室，甚至有人发出了咒骂。在一片混乱中，费米安女伯爵的评价简短又清晰：“幼稚！”马兹鲁卡小心翼翼地环顾四周，别人他说不准，但是巴鲁库兹脸上的惊讶肯定是装出来的——他一早就知道了这件事。

还有谁是早早就看过这个录像呢？那些没有到场的人，是不是因为早已对此事心知肚明，所以根本没有必要过来？马兹鲁卡骤然感觉心里五味陈杂。在这段录像被曝光之后，艾瑟伊拉姆公主在轨道骑士中的威信一定会降至谷底；而皇帝陛下久卧病榻，倘若陛下在战争胜利之前驾崩，新女皇继位，政局又要经历怎样的动荡呢？

年轻的元帅举起一只手，控制住了场面。

“公主殿下既然已经恢复了健康，又一心抱定反战态度，显然不再适合居留前线。因此，皇帝陛下要求公主殿下返回瓦瑟本土。目前，公主殿下正在库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧伯爵的护送下，安全返回王都的途中。”

“父亲向诸位轨道骑士隐瞒了公主殿下的真实病情，尽管是为大局着想，我依然感到非常抱歉。另外，无法说服艾瑟伊拉姆公主接受战争现实，是我本人无可推脱的失职。”特洛耶特坦然地摊开双手，道：“事已至此，我决定向诸位开诚布公。现在，任何人有任何疑问，都可以对我提出来。”

“关于阁下与艾瑟伊拉姆公主的婚约，莫非……”犹达斯·卢桑德伯爵迫不及待地发问。

“那是年轻人的一时冲动。”特洛耶特垂下眼，过分浓密的睫毛遮住青色的眸子，看上去竟有几分可怜的忧郁。“我已启禀过皇帝陛下，请陛下撤销这桩轻率之举。”

 

会议室短暂地陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默之中，多数人仍未摆脱这些爆炸信息带来的震惊。马兹鲁卡艰难地整理着思路。算算时间，他将界冢伊奈帆的项链交给那个去过地球的小女仆之后，很快就发生了联合军进攻月面基地的可怕事件——害他一度以为自己是被地球人给蒙骗了，那枚项链实际是个间谍装置……幸好特洛耶特和巴鲁库兹击退了敌军，“艾瑟伊拉姆公主”也马上发布了通告，声明自己平安无事，他才松了一口气。但是现在想来，做出那个声明的人应当是假公主吧？那时，真正的公主已经在回家的路上了吗？殿下有没有拿到项链？那个奇怪的小东西究竟发挥了什么作用？

许多种可能性熙熙攘攘地挤在马兹鲁卡的脑子里，不住地盘旋着，而他不敢认定其中任何一种。

界冢伊奈帆和斯雷因·特洛耶特各自提供了一个故事，他们的讲述中到底哪些是真话，哪些是看似合理的谎言？界冢伊奈帆表示，艾瑟伊拉姆公主是被自己人——被前代扎兹巴姆伯爵所击伤的。这样的话，殿下自然难以认可建立在暗杀阴谋之上的战争，哪怕帝国正在节节胜利。但这只是一个地球士兵的一面之词，没有任何辅助证据。而另一方面，艾瑟伊拉姆公主确实是在扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特的照料下恢复了健康，倘若他们真的想要谋害殿下的性命，早就可以下手一万次了……所以还是特洛耶特的话更可信？他和公主殿下貌似有着很深的童年情谊，莫非正是基于此，他才会一心一意地为帝国效力，他可能是真的非常关心殿下的福祉？不……童年友谊并非绝对可靠，巴鲁库兹就抛弃了马利尔尚……

巴鲁库兹已被纳入了特洛耶特的小团体，他是真的愿意对这个地球人效忠吗？他……忽然，电光火石之间，马兹鲁卡想起三人曾经讨论过的一个可怕的猜想：

特洛耶特杀害了前代扎兹巴姆伯爵。

如果是为了公主殿下……

如果是为了别的什么理由……

马兹鲁卡感觉自己的头都要炸了。他到底应该信任谁？他到底可以信任谁？他又到底应当对谁保持忠诚，是年事已高的皇帝陛下，义正词严的元帅阁下，还是天真浪漫的公主殿下？他求助般地望向自己仅剩的好友，却发现对方正一瞬不瞬地凝视着坐在对面的泽菲尔·泽布林。

 

“请问阁下，前些日的谒见室故障是怎么一回事？”泽布林狠狠拧着眉头，标志性的傲慢语气因为宿醉变得格外恼人，“莫名其妙地坏了很久，直到阁下自己立了大功，需要觐见陛下的时候——忽然就被修好了。阁下该不会是有意控制通信，好做一些两面三刀的事情吧？”

特洛耶特略微抬高了下巴，然而在他开口还击之前，米狄亚·费米安忽然跳了出来。

“月面基地刚刚遭受过袭击，阁下不会不知道吧？”她伶牙俐齿地数落起来，“就算是元帅大人为早日上报自己的战果而有意加快维修进度，那又如何？哦，相比之下，自己安稳地坐在扬陆城里，对别人的工作评头论足，做一些联想丰富的猜测——真是容易太多了，对不对？”

“你——！”

“请不要扩大争吵，现在不是轨道骑士们互相指责、树立敌意的时候。”特洛耶特声音中的威严立刻压制住了怒气冲冲的双方，他做了一个安抚的手势，道：“我们有共同的敌人需要面对。”

“是吗？可这句话实在是——令人难以相信。”泽布林皱着脸，酸溜溜地说。

会议室里的空气似乎凝固成了一种冰冷又沉重的东西。年轻元帅的脸色一点点阴沉下来，他缓慢地换了姿势，活像一匹竖起鬃毛、蓄势待发的吊眼恶狼。

“阁下心中都有哪些疑虑，不妨在此一一道来。”

“阁下先前宣布过想要在地球上建立新王国的计划，对吧？”

“千真万确。比起殖民地，或者各自为政的伯国，建立一个完整的、系统的新王国，才是最好的治理方案。皇帝陛下也认可这项计划。”

“阁下明知公主殿下反对战争，为何还要忤逆殿下的心意？”

泽布林开始慌不择言了。马兹鲁卡忽然意识到，这真是一个蠢问题，蠢到几乎是在为特洛耶特辩护，而不是对他进行攻击。

“艾瑟伊拉姆公主宅心仁厚。”特洛耶特将双手交握起来，平放在桌面上。“殿下憧憬和平，希望人们可以和谐友爱地相处。然而殿下昏迷了将近两年，心智仍停留在无忧无虑的15岁，殿下并不清楚将理想转变为现实的方法。身为人臣，我自然当以我的经验和能力为殿下排忧解难、为殿下实现这个心愿。而我的方法便是赢下这场战争，在地球上建立一个和平富足、人们可以安居乐业的新王国。”

泽布林哑了口。他用布满血丝的眼睛死死瞪着特洛耶特，气鼓鼓地说不出话来。这时，陶德艾斯·弗莱格加入了质疑的阵营。

“请恕我直言。”梳着刺猬头的男人脸上作出彬彬有礼的模样，嘴上却半分情面都未留：“但是要如何让人相信地球出身的阁下真的背弃了生养自己的故乡，对瓦瑟帝国忠心耿耿，而不是……另藏祸心呢？”

这个问题更蠢，马兹鲁卡绝望地想。然而最愚蠢的是，弗莱格还以为自己抓住了对方的要害，正克制不住地沾沾自喜着，浑然不觉许多人脸上的嫌恶表情并不是递给特洛耶特——而是递给他自己的。

“我确实出生在地球上，这是不可否认的事实。”特洛耶特冷淡地点头，“但我在11岁时就来到了红色大地，瓦瑟是我的第二故乡。皇帝陛下与公主殿下曾慷慨地给予过我多方照顾，养父更是对我恩重如山……请问弗莱格阁下，我如何能不为我恩人的祖国、我真正的父国尽忠效力？”

年轻的元帅以极高的自制力控制住了自己的情绪，他没有表露出愤怒、怨恨或是受挫，他的声音里没有谴责，没有咒骂，甚至几乎没有抬高音量。但是他的眼睛……马兹鲁卡惊恐地倒吸一口凉气，那是杀人犯的眼神。他几乎可以想象，在特洛耶特砍下赫歇尔的头部，看着马利尔尚在太空中挣扎着窒息而死的时候，也是这样冷酷可怖的眼神。

“说起来，前代扎兹巴姆伯爵也是在10岁左右移民到瓦瑟的。”沃尔加伯爵沉稳地开口，舒缓了现场剑拔弩张的气氛，“我和扎布伦是同一年到达的，我们这代人都是在幼年时随父母一起离开地球，来到红色大地这个新家的。你也要因为出生地而质疑我们的忠诚吗，弗莱格伯爵？——如果说出生在地球上是一种原罪，我们都罪无可赦；如果说Aldnoah的福泽可以弥补这个缺憾，斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵同样拥有皇室的认可和授权。我们轨道骑士应当具备的美德，他一项不少；而他所建立的战功，我们当中大部分人都难以望其项背。阁下，我请问你，你有什么资格来质疑特洛耶特元帅阁下？”

会议室里响起一片喃喃的赞同声，拜铎尔·凯斯勒带头鼓起了掌。弗莱格的脸上交替出现了好几种颜色，毫无疑问，他更加痛恨这个地球人了。

“我不能相信！”他近乎歇斯底里地嚷嚷起来，“我无法相信这个地球人的一面之词！——那段录像可能是伪造的，一切都有可能是伪造！”弗莱格嚯地站了起来，双手压在桌上，嘶嘶地喷出了毒汁：

 

“我要求觐见公主殿下！”

 

特洛耶特的目光微微闪动了一下，仿佛射出了一双银白的利刃，直直钉向反对者的咽喉。但是眨眼之间，他又恢复了平静的神色。

“我明白了。还有哪位大人与弗莱格阁下分享同样的疑虑，不妨现在一并提出来。”

“……”马兹鲁卡想要再询问一些关于公主殿下的事，却被朋友先一步看穿了心思。巴鲁库兹在桌子底下踢了他一脚，让他永远失去了发声的机会。

“我。”泽布林跟着站了起来，“我也无法相信您，阁下。我要求向公主殿下当面求证事情缘由。”

坐在他们身侧的立典亥姆和奥弗雷索都忙不迭地站起身来，贝克尼兹明显地犹豫了一下，却被一旁的盖拉赫一把拉了起来。视讯另一头的人都超乎异常的沉默，他们是不是早在这场会议召开之前就被特洛耶特拉拢了过去，已经不重要了，马兹鲁卡心想。无论如何，现在他们是会站在特洛耶特的一边了。但是，现在有三分之一的轨道骑士旗帜鲜明地提出了不信任案……对于一位新上任的领导者，这真是一个糟糕的开端。

他小心翼翼地把视线搁在特洛耶特的身上，却浑身冰凉地发现对方露出了笑容。

“很好。感谢您们的坦诚，我表示敬佩。”年轻的元帅和颜悦色地对着木桌另一面点头，“我允许您们暂时离开前线，待到诸位解清疑惑、放下嫌隙，能够心无旁骛地与全体轨道骑士结为统一战线之后，我会考虑欢迎诸位大人的归来。现在，来人——”

门无声地打开，一队荷枪实弹的卫兵冲了进来。特洛耶特不急不忙地端起咖啡杯，轻啜了一口。“护送这六位大人离开。”他微笑着说。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 私设私设轨道骑士[列表](http://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_6f41b02)

* 私设37家族中已有18家断嗣/因为种种理由远离了前线；驻守战场的19家中，立扎兹巴姆家的特洛耶特为最高统帅；剩下这些家族中，6家被遣送回瓦瑟，12家对特洛耶特元帅宣誓效忠。

* 我很早之前就说过要把沃尔加、拉斐亚、泽布林 ~~回收再利用~~ 留下来，因为造太多新角色麻烦我也麻烦读者，这里再说明一次嗯。

* 犹达斯·卢桑德伯爵是弗雷泽恩·卢桑德子爵的父亲。照英国传统，伯爵的长子兼继承人往往会有属于自己的礼节性封号（courtesy title），通常是子爵。以及，这爷俩的名字完完全全是我自己捏的，其余龙套配角的姓氏/封号全部来自于《银河英雄传说》的帝国阵营。（银英粉请不要打我。

*** 我忍着胃部不适把23话来回来去看了好几遍写某段对话就！是！为！了！现！在！这！一！刻！！！！！**

* 拿破仑干邑——注册商标为Courvoisier，与拿破仑将军与其后人有些渊源，因此常被称为“拿破仑干邑”。 ~~这不是flag~~ 。以及拿破仑将军吧，身高恰好是，168-170cm之间。嗯。 ~~制作组他喵的别说是故意的~~ 。


	10. Chapter 10

在帝国元帅的带领下，一行人浩浩荡荡地来到13号机库。计划很成功，反对者被有效地鉴别了出来，他们的随从也都立刻被控制了起来。一切都已准备就绪，只等把这些碍事的人送走，真正的作战会议就可以开始了。

陶德艾斯·弗莱格反抗得尤为激烈，他在半路挣脱了卫兵的押解，呼哧带喘地逃进了自己的机体里，结果被人抓着四肢生生拖了出来。“为什么Aldnoah驱动没能启动？！”在那颗刺猬头被硬塞进锁定航线的运输舰时，他还在不依不饶地嘶吼着，表情几近癫狂。

巴鲁库兹忽然对被迫与他同行的人产生了一丝怜悯。毫无疑问，这个问题会困扰他一路，更会叨扰他们一路……说不定最终活着回到王都的只有五个人。他在心底冷笑一声，这是他们自己选择的结果，怨不得别人。

泽菲尔·泽布林还是一脸宿醉未醒的坏脾气模样，但是态度要镇定得多。他把眼睛向下一斜，冷静地问道：“阁下打算怎么处置我们的财物，全部据为己有吗？”

“我没有权力，也绝对不会侵占一位瓦瑟贵族的财产。”特洛耶特平静地宣布，声音清晰传至机库的每一处角落，“但是以帝国军队的名义，我将征用阁下的机体与扬陆城。在战争结束之后，所有被征用的物品自会一一归还。”

“如果我在伊莱克特里斯上发现了一道划痕……”

“请阁下放心。”

瘦削的高个男人从鼻子里哼了一声，头也不回地踏上了舷梯。

 

年轻的元帅站在最前方，背对众人，保持着目送运输舰远去的姿势。被气流扬起的金发与红衣缓缓垂静下来，勾勒出一个坚毅又不失优雅的背影。那负手而立的模样与前代扎兹巴姆伯爵颇有几分相似，巴鲁库兹不禁看得出了神。

他曾经想过要恨特洛耶特，只是对方从未提供过让仇恨生根发芽的机会。当他将怨毒的目光射向决斗的胜利者时，却惊讶地发现对方身上并不存在任何一丝喜悦或自满的痕迹。这位来自地球的年轻人沉静如一面镜子，他的成熟和大度一一反衬出了自己的幼稚和小器。不论他对马利尔尚抱有怎样的看法，特洛耶特到底把死者的后事处理得无可挑剔。巴鲁库兹虽然为失去一位好友感到遗憾，却无法将他的死归罪到别人的头上。

特洛耶特确实有着令人钦佩的一面。他现在明白了，为什么前代扎兹巴姆伯爵会选择这样一位继承人。他必须承认，已故的前任司令不仅拥有卓绝的远见，更有着卓越的识人之慧。这份智慧为帝国造就了两代优秀的军队统帅，而任何一个头脑清楚的轨道骑士都应当考虑与他们合作，或臣服于他们的指挥。

巴鲁库兹并非缺少抱负，只是他总能理性地克制自己，判清局势，然后制定力所能及的目标。对于现在的瓦瑟帝国，一切权力的根源流淌在皇族的血管里，而他获得公主——无论哪一位——青睐的机会微乎其微，也就没有资本去争夺权力的巅峰。他明白自己在有生之年只能走到一定高度，在这个前提下想要完成父辈的未竟事业，跟随特洛耶特元帅是他最好的选择。况且，就眼下这个局面，加入艾瑟伊拉姆公主的阵营意味着将与其舅父成为盟友；公主本人的反战态度已经足够让人窝火了，再加上卑鄙无耻的格林伍德公爵，他宁可转身走向一场有尊严的死亡。

 

哈库莱特静静地走上前，弯腰对主人耳语了几句。是时候进行下一步了，巴鲁库兹回过神来，接过黑发骑士提醒的眼神，点了点头。

年轻的元帅转过身，目光安详扫过默立在场的轨道骑士们。“费米安女伯爵，沃尔加伯爵，巴鲁库兹伯爵，”他一一念出每个人的名字，“马兹鲁卡伯爵，凯斯勒伯爵，卢桑德伯爵，感谢您们对我的信任。”

“眼下，我们正面临着一道严峻的考验——来自内部的反对声音。艾瑟伊拉姆公主或许能够说服皇帝陛下改变心意，或许不能。身为臣子，我们有责任谏言，更有义务接受皇帝陛下做出的决定。公主殿下将于三个星期之后到达王都，在此期间，陛下先前的命令依然有效。然而，无论是为征服地球这一终极目标，还是为日后可能进行的谈判增加筹码，都需要我们赢取更多战果。”

他高高地昂起头颅，信步走至众人面前，脚步一下下笃定地敲击过钢质地面，宛如古时出征的战鼓隆隆作响。特洛耶特元帅立定在他们中间，威严地环视四周，开口道：

“为此，我恳求诸位大人、女士的协助。我要求诸位能够团结一心，服从命令，通力协作，为瓦瑟帝国的胜利与荣耀而战！”

按照他们先前制定的计划，欧诺拉图斯·沃尔加应当带头表示支持，然而犹达斯·卢桑德的动作更快一步。元帅话音未落，他就迫不及待地举起手，行了一个恭敬的军礼。马兹鲁卡是最后一个反应过来的，他的脸上满是掩饰不住的迷茫和混乱。巴鲁库兹在心里叹了口气，这位朋友的毛病就是心肠过于柔软，恐怕还需要花上一点时间才能接受所有这些变故。但是他有信心，欧弗斯·马兹鲁卡一定能够明白自己这一番良苦用心。

元帅恰如其分地还礼，然后垂下手，露出一个平静得近乎冷漠的微笑。

 

“接下来，请允许我提出一点私人请求。”他放缓了语气，声音几乎没有起伏，“请原谅我的仓促，但是我希望能在展开总进攻之前与我的未婚妻完婚。恳请各位大人、女士，为蕾穆丽娜小姐与我的婚礼作见证。”

 

马兹鲁卡又一次张大了嘴，但是没有发出半点声音，或许是已经震惊到了失语的程度。巴鲁库兹一一检查过各人的反应，都在可控制的范围内，于是他满意地把注意力转移到结婚仪式上。

音乐在哈库莱特的指示下奏响，新娘踏着轻柔的旋律缓缓登场。她选择了一身红裙，颜色比轨道骑士的军服更为深沉，更为浓烈，炽热如同一团跳动的火焰。她没有用头纱遮住面孔，而是在浅粉色的发间佩戴了一顶由地球玫瑰编成的花冠，花瓣殷红如同鲜血凝就。此时此刻，一切表现都有其象征含义。这位新娘抛弃了纯洁无邪的白裙，以此宣告自己并非一个柔弱无知、受人摆布的玩偶，而是一位真正的帝王之女、军人之妻。她坦然自若地对众人露出微笑，自信地展示着遗传自父皇的轮廓与鼻梁。她的脸庞因为幸福而熠熠生辉，同时并未失去应有的庄重。蕾穆丽娜公主比任何人都明白，她并不是一个可以简单享受爱情欢愉的女孩，这场婚礼也并非可以完全陶醉其中的甜蜜时刻，而是一场需要谨慎对待的政治宣言。巴鲁库兹在心中发出喝彩，这才是红色大地的皇女，基尔泽利亚皇帝陛下真正的继承人。

新娘将右手交在新郎的手心里。特洛耶特似有一瞬的失神，他把那只手抬得太高了，几乎擦到了唇边。粉色头发的公主绽放出一个忍俊不禁的笑容，手上微微用力，把他的注意力拨回到正轨上。此刻，年轻的元帅才有了一点沉浸爱河的模样，他一瞬不瞬地凝视着自己的新娘，眼中流露出真诚的疼惜与郑重的承诺。

“何人来此成婚？”年纪最长的沃尔加伯爵负责主持婚礼。

“我。”新娘回答，“蕾穆丽娜·瓦瑟·恩沃斯，基尔泽利亚·瓦瑟·阿瑞斯之女，自愿嫁与斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵，为他献上我的忠诚与敬爱，承认他为我的合法丈夫。”

“何人将迎娶她？”

“我。”新郎答道，“斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特，扎布伦·扎兹巴姆·萨图尼努斯之子，愿意迎娶蕾穆丽娜·瓦瑟·恩沃斯小姐，献上我所拥有的一切，接纳她为我的合法妻子。”

“你们将结为一体，共享一份头衔、一份财产、一份生活。若有苦，你们当共同承担；若有甜，你们当一道享用。若愿意携手彼此、共度余生，请在诸位大人及女士的见证下交换信物，缔结这神圣的婚约。”

哈库莱特躬身举上一只铺着深红丝绒的托盘。两位新人拾起银戒，套在彼此的无名指上。特洛耶特低下头，轻轻在妻子的唇上贴了一下。巴鲁库兹毫不怀疑他们会在独处时交换更多、更深入的亲吻，但是此刻，他们都需要克制自己。

“蒙瓦瑟皇帝恩泽，蕾穆丽娜与斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特在此结为夫妻。”沃尔加伯爵欣慰地点头，“诸位，请允许我向你们介绍——扎兹巴姆伯爵、伯爵夫人。”

 

他们舍弃了公主的头衔，放弃了对皇位的主张。巴鲁库兹并不相信这一谦顺之举能完全消除别人对他们的顾忌，哈库莱特也抱有同样的忧虑。特洛耶特愿意寄希望于艾瑟伊拉姆公主的善良仁慈，蕾穆丽娜公主则愿意信任自己的丈夫，但是他和哈库莱特都更乐意让自己为之献身的事业再加上一重保险——如果有必要的话。

几位没有心理准备的伯爵脸色都有些发白，但是伯爵夫人会料理好他们的，巴鲁库兹对此丝毫不觉担心。他已经见识过了这位年轻女士的风度和口才，而他们很快也能亲自体会到这一点。

仆人奉上准备好的红酒。新娘亲自斟满了八只高脚杯，带着甜美的笑容一一送到各位轨道骑士的手上。酒液绯红似血，里面加入了她提供的授权因子。只有在饮下这杯契约酒之后，在场的骑士才能再次启动被这位公主强令停止的机体。非常聪明的做法，巴鲁库兹想着，带头举起了酒杯：

“敬扎兹巴姆伯爵夫人。”他说，“敬扎兹巴姆伯爵，我们的帝国元帅。愿他们能建立一个幸福美满的家庭，愿他们能为帝国带来一个真正美好、光明的未来。”

 

+++

 

艾瑟伊拉姆紧紧抱着埃德尔丽泽的胳膊，急速地喘着气。她知道自己一定是做了噩梦，尖叫声还吵醒了陪在身边的侍女。但是一睁眼，她就一点也记不得了细节了，只有突突直跳的心脏可以提示她，那一定是非常非常可怕的一个梦。

“对不起，埃德尔丽泽。”她不好意思地放开了手。

“殿下。”小侍女扭亮了床头的照明灯，“请放心，您安全了。”

是啊，她安全了。她在哈德利亚克斯号上，在库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧伯爵的保护下，远离战场，远离居心不良的轨道骑士们。她很快就能回家了，回到皇宫，有祖父温暖的怀抱可以依靠，还有永远那么慈祥的舅舅……她甚至非常想念贝克尼兹伯爵夫人，尽管这位老夫人总是严格要求她的各项功课。他们现在都好吗，祖父的健康怎么样了？

一想到祖父躺在病床上的样子，她不由得发起抖来。如果祖父遭遇了什么不测，她能承担起治理一个国家的重任来吗？那些骄傲好战的轨道骑士能够臣服于她吗？还有斯雷因……

“殿下？”

“为什么斯雷因要执着于这场无意义的战争呢？”她喃喃自语道。“我认识的他，明明是那样一个温柔的孩子，喜欢自然，热爱地球……他为什么会做出那么可怕的事情来？”

“公主殿下……”

埃德尔丽泽使劲绞着床单。她沉默了好一会儿，仿佛是下定了什么决心一般，忽然抬起头，滔滔不绝地讲述起来。

“殿下，我不清楚斯雷因伯爵的行动正确与否，但是我知道，伯爵大人一直在努力保护着殿下！在前代扎兹巴姆伯爵派我去服侍蕾穆丽娜公主的时候，我好害怕，我担心他们会就此抛弃昏迷不醒的殿下……但是伯爵大人——那时还是斯雷因·特洛耶特爵士——他每一天、每一天都会去探望殿下。看见伯爵大人这样不辞辛苦地守护着殿下，我就会感到非常安心。公主殿下，因为我尚未成年，经常能切身体会到什么叫做‘人微言轻’；我想，在伯爵大人成为伯爵大人之前，一定也会经常遇到类似的情况……实际上，在伯爵大人当上月面基地司令之后，依然会有轨道骑士因为他的出身而肆意刁难他，轻视他，威胁他，但是伯爵大人丝毫没有退缩，一直都默默地忍耐下来了……殿下，我不敢想，如果殿下在苏醒之前失去了伯爵大人的保护，会有怎样的下场……还有蕾穆丽娜公主……我不知道伯爵大人为何会执着于战争，但是我相信，伯爵大人所做的一切都是为了公主殿下考虑！”

说完最后这句斩钉截铁的话，小女孩再也忍不住了，失声痛哭起来。艾瑟伊拉姆心疼地抱住这位忠诚的朋友。“对不起。”她轻声说，“对不起，让你担心了……我不知道，原来斯雷因为我受了这么多苦……”

“公主殿下能不能……与伯爵大人和好？他明明是那么……那么关心殿下……伯爵大人现在一定非常非常难过……”

艾瑟伊拉姆长长地叹了口气，感觉肩上的担子又沉重了几分。

“这场战争是一切不幸的根源，我一定要制止它……没有错。”她对自己一字一句地确认，“我要停下这场战争，无论使用什么手段。”

她一定要这个世界从不幸的锁链中拯救出来。

 

+++

 

“谢谢你，达芙涅。”

女官行礼退下。蕾穆丽娜拿起发梳，开始动手一下下梳理头发。

斯雷因在扶手椅上换了一个姿势，从电子屏上调出一份新报告。梅克林格伯爵请求打前阵，同样的请求已经提交过了两遍，真难为他找出那么大同小异的措辞来。斯雷因在翻页的间隙从电子屏上方瞥见了蕾穆的动作，不由得被吸引了过去。白皙的脖颈在浅粉发丝间半隐半现，顺滑的曲线一直延伸到薄而轻的睡袍旁边，留下一个美妙的暗示。在他发觉之前，报告已经被丢到了一边。

他们的视线在梳妆镜中交汇，蕾穆丽娜笑了起来，露出两枚小小的贝齿。

“你喜欢这件吗？”

“什么？”

“我的新睡袍。”

“哦。”坦白讲，他并没有看出多少不同——蕾穆的睡袍一直是白色、柔软、宽松的样式，但他知道自己不能把这一点如实说出来。“你穿什么都好看。”

蕾穆放下发梳，转过身来看着他，脸上挂起一个让人捉摸不透的微笑。斯雷因感觉上腹某个位置微妙地抽紧了。

“我说错什么了吗？”

“不。”她歪歪脑袋，“我认为你说了实话。”

斯雷因松了口气。他迎着对方张开的双臂走过去，温柔地抱起她，把她安放在睡床上。蕾穆趁机勾住他的肩膀，交换了几个浓情蜜意的吻。

“我明天需要早起——”

“唔，你太累了吗？”

斯雷因深呼吸了几次。“蕾穆，我需要和你谈谈正事。”他拉开一点距离，走到床的另一侧坐下。

伯爵夫人把头靠在交叉的双手上，笑吟吟地开口：“我要和你一起降落地球。”

她总是能先一步看穿自己的心思，斯雷因有些挫败地想。

“我不能让你亲临战场，那太危险了。”

“我已经亲临过战场了——留在月面基地也不是那么安全的事情，亲爱的。”

“我已经除掉了最后一个联合军空间基地。”

“他们依然有部分空间作战的能力，发射导弹或者别的什么。这你比我清楚。”

“我们需要自己人来看管月面基地，蕾穆。”斯雷因换上了备用方案。如果这一套也行不通，他就不得不使用比较卑劣的手段了。“你知道这里有多重要。”

“哈库莱特可以留下。”蕾穆丽娜毫不犹豫地回答，“等到地面的局面稳定下来，你可以再选择另一位信得过的轨道骑士来接管月面基地——比如沃尔加伯爵，他有一位继承人可以帮他打理扬陆城和新领地。”

斯雷因承认这是一个非常不错的解决方案，除去被留在基地里的人肯定会万分不情愿。“哈库莱特会大失所望的。”虽然没有什么希望，他还是试着打了一把感情牌。

“那就只好对不起他了。”蕾穆丽娜倔强地扬起下巴，这表明她心意已决，“我不是真正的皇室公主，斯雷因，我没有插手月面基地的权力……但是作为伯爵夫人，我可以管理你的扬陆城，那才是属于我的位置。”

看来只好使用下作手段了。斯雷因眯起眼睛，俯身靠近妻子。

“没用的。”蕾穆丽娜轻轻哼了一声，“不要小瞧我——除非把我牢牢捆起来，否则你是阻止不了我，元帅大人。”

他的动作滞了一瞬，然后大约是被脸上的表情出卖了心思，因为蕾穆已经对他露出了胜利的微笑。

“蕾穆……”斯雷因苦恼地叹了一口气，隐隐有些想发火，但是看见对方的笑颜，又发作不起来。他挣扎着，却忽然被她一把拉进怀里。

“不许抛下我。”她小声说，声线微微有些颤抖，“夫君。”

他感觉心里仿佛被人轻柔地捏了一下，刺痛但是温暖。斯雷因深深呼出一口气，把脸埋进对方柔软的胸前。

“遵命，夫人。”他说。

 

+++

 

第一波攻击开始的时候，蕾穆丽娜正呆在特洛耶特城的花园里。

斯雷因决定关闭这个花园。改造计划暂未提上日程，只是简单地停止了对其进行维护。采自这里的最后一批玫瑰用在了他们的婚礼上，最后一捧非洲菊摆在他们的卧室里垂死绽放。花坛已经枯萎了大半，只剩下少许凋零的野花和稀疏的杂草还顽强生长着；天棚尚未拆除，但她没有打开虚拟蓝天，只是开启了单纯的照明功能。

上一位暂居其中的公主早已远走高飞，而她不需要虚伪的美丽。很快，她就能亲眼见到真正的地球景色了，同斯雷因一起。

月面基地的空病房和这座废弃的花园，还有斯雷因的心里，皇姐在她的居所处处留下了鲜明的痕迹。甚至包括地球，她也是先到一步。说对这些丝毫不介意，那是自欺欺人。蕾穆丽娜能做的只是不让这个芥蒂过分影响她和斯雷因的关系。他是一个体贴的丈夫，她是一个贤惠的妻子，他们相敬如宾，他们合作无间。他们会一直维持下去，直到永远。

她慢慢转动着手上的戒指，眼泪毫无征兆地掉了下来，一滴，直直砸在平摊于两腿之间的银色项链上。最近她似乎特别容易陷入情绪波动，蕾穆丽娜烦躁地甩了甩脑袋，强迫自己把心思转移到正事上。

 

第一波攻击是针对联合军的通讯设施。他们锁定了所有能够找到的敌方卫星，还有一些可以从空中进行打击的目标，一并粉碎掉它们。第二波才是真正的进攻，包括这座特洛耶特城在内的全部18座扬陆城将在同一时间下降。现在，如果她对时间计算正确，先前已经降落地面的扬陆城正在返回轨道的途中。斯雷因正在月面基地监督作战的进程，稍后才会与她会合。

对占领区的分配是最难处理的一部分，在他们的软硬兼施下，12位轨道骑士才最终达成了一致。她费了很大心血说服斯雷因将目标局限在南北美洲，却又不得不对骑士们的贪婪做出让步，加上了大洋洲和非洲。她丝毫不怀疑这次作战能够取得相当的成功，然而接下来的发展，就只有天知道了。

奇迹。她寻思着，在谋略的尽头，又到了寄希望于运气的时刻。

 

“蕾穆。”

斯雷因忽然出现在身后。她转过头，发现他神色沉稳，脚步稳健。但是她明白，看见自己呆在这里，他心里一定不会好受。

“哎呀，已经到时间了吗？”蕾穆丽娜同样拿出了若无其事的态度。

“还没有。一切都进行得很顺利，所以我提前过来了，也好让哈库莱特尽早适应代理司令的角色。”他从轮椅背后环住自己的肩膀，在额角落下一吻，“我找你有一会儿了。”

她调转轮椅，准备按原路离开花园。“那么我们走吧？在作战开始之前，你需要休息。”

斯雷因却愣在了原地，一动不动。

蕾穆丽娜不解地抬起眼，发现丈夫正直勾勾地盯着搁在自己腿上的项链，目光中既有难以置信的震惊，也有浓重如墨的悲伤。在月面基地遇袭后，这还是她第一次看到斯雷因流露出强烈的感情。他认得这枚项链，她忽然意识到。

这是她在基地里拾到的，凭工艺判断应当是来自地球，她便以为这属于某位死去的地球士兵。它一度被遗忘在她的口袋里，再次发现后，便稳妥地收进了梳妆盒。和斯雷因不一样，她对战败者的负疚感有限。尽管如此，蕾穆丽娜仍然对占有一件不属于她的物品感到有些良心不安。因此在今天早晨，她将这枚项链取了出来，带在身边，预备找机会将它“归还”给地球。

“斯雷因？”她轻声呼唤。

他的喉咙里似乎卡住了什么东西，声音尖得古怪，有几分像哭腔，又带着点孩童的感觉。“为什么……”

他忽然又闭上了嘴，合上眼睛，使劲摇了摇脑袋，丢开了这个问题。

“这是我父亲的遗物。”他说，找回了部分镇定，“一个护身符。我以为它已经被……丢在地球上了。”

蕾穆丽娜拉过他的手，将项链塞进他的手心里。

“我真高兴，我决定捡起了它。现在终于可以物归原主了。”她递过去一个微笑。斯雷因试图还给她一个笑容，却罕见地失败了。他紧紧攥着那枚项链，似乎只要一松开手，就会有巨大的悲痛从中释放出来，将他击倒在地。他明显为这个意外感到心烦意乱。蕾穆丽娜说不出理由，但她直觉地相信，这枚项链和皇姐有着神秘的渊源。

“斯雷因。”她用自己的双手覆盖住他坚硬的拳头，语气温柔却很坚决，“如果你不希望看到它……”

“不，我没事。谢谢你。”他飞快地回答，让她更确定了其中肯定有蹊跷。斯雷因把项链收进口袋里，然后跪下一条腿。

“让我休息一下就好……”他小声央求着，把脸埋进她的裙摆里。“一会儿就好……”

他说到做到。他伏在她的膝头时还失落得像个孩子，起身之后却完全找回了成人的沉着和冷静。他又把所有伤痛都藏在了心里，蕾穆丽娜看得分明，却无法打破这层强颜欢笑的外壳，触摸其中血肉模糊的真实。现在不行。她对自己说，现在不是一个合适的时机。

“我们该出发了。”斯雷因平静地宣布。

 

特洛耶特元帅推起她的轮椅，带她走进控制室。他站在她的身旁，彼此简单地交换了一个眼神，不需要更多肢体接触，也不需要更多确认。他举起手，笔直地伸向那颗蓝色星球，喝令道：

“扬陆城下降，目标——新奥尔良，美利坚合众国！”

 

 

 

——————————————

* 结婚仪式借鉴了冰火的北境习俗。

* 本文设定火星贵族们的姓名是【教名·封号·绰号】这种结构，封号即家姓。“萨图尼努斯(Saturninus)”与掌管谷物、农业的土星（Saturn）有关系。“阿瑞斯(Ares)”是希腊神话中的战神，对应罗马神话中的Mars/火星；他同时是Harmonia的父亲，后者不仅是23话专用 ~~膈应人~~ ED的名字，还拥有一条送谁谁倒血霉的不幸之项链…… ~~所以二皇必须叫阿瑞斯啊忒特么合适了~~ 。

* 誓约酒里加入了皇族的血和唾液。创造出这个东西只是为了避免“来来来排好队一人亲一口”的囧况（……）

* 是的，我有意在试图撮合巴鲁和哈库，但是能撮到什么地步我自己也不造。

* 斯雷因攻下新奥尔良的时间为2017年2月1日。

* ~~2017年2月2日，月面基地聊天版中出现了一条《上司娶了老婆忘了部下该怎么办，急，在线等》的帖子，在被管理员强行删除之前获得了当日压倒性的关注和回帖数。而在当年2月14日之前，高亮标红置顶的帖子都是《关爱单身狗从你我做起》~~ 。


	11. Chapter 11

鞠户孝一郎在河边找了一处僻静角落，偷偷地点起一支烟。他曾经撞见过几个当地人在这附近鬼鬼祟祟地踩烟头，似乎可以说明这里在约定俗成的层面是允许抽烟的。因此，他决定在等酒馆开门的时间里过来放松一下。

然而没等他舒舒服服地吸上一口，身后忽然响起了沙沙的脚步声。他立刻把香烟藏到了身后。

“Bonjour——原来是你啊，马克巴蕾舰长。”

“不用藏着了，我正想找你讨一支呢。”虽然在休假中，美女上司依然穿着一身军服。“另外，我已经不是舰长了。”

鞠户无言地把烟盒递过去，马克巴蕾点着一根烟，却迟迟没有把它放进嘴里。

“你会抽烟吗？”

“这是第一次尝试。”

“……”

上司似乎满足于让烟雾环绕着自己，吸一点二手烟。她看上去心事重重，当然了，有那么多事压着她呢——丢卡利翁号，帕纳塞斯基地，还有生死不明的界冢弟弟……他缓缓吐了几个烟圈，试着打开话匣：“愿意跟我说说吗，上校？”

她斜了一眼过来，目光里有几分惯例的严厉，更多的是……某种更柔软的东西，他说不好。她又低下头，玩起了烟蒂。

“你想留在欧洲吗？”她问，声音听起来完全不像她自己。鞠户没来由地心里空了一拍。

“怎么突然说起这个了……”他镇定地打着哈哈，“上头让我去哪儿我就去哪儿呗，职业军人没有这点觉悟可不成——等等，调令快要下来了？”

“总部的调令下来了。”这次的语气里多了一分严峻，倒是找回一点往常的感觉了，“但是欧洲司令部还可以下发新的调令。”

“这怎么可能？——不对，难道说……”他忽然明白过来，“难道那些传言都是真的？！”

马克巴蕾又陷入了沉默，这无异于是默认。鞠户狠狠吸了一大口烟，用力从鼻孔里喷了出来。

“大难临头各自飞咯。”他盯着面前闪烁着天真波光的河水，忽然产生了一点邪恶的念头——把烟头丢进去会是什么样子？这个倒霉地方就看不见几只配着烟灰缸的垃圾桶，城市规划简直专为歧视烟民设定的。不过眼前正好有一个现成的……人都是只图自己便利的生物。他想着，却习惯性地用手掐灭了烟头。

“我刚刚和弗朗索瓦·马基诺将军谈过话，他邀请我……”她停顿了一下，脸上划过一丝应该可以被称为愤怒的表情，“他邀请我加入领导层，授衔少将。显然，在玛丽安娜·德·古勒中将退休之后，上层就一位女将军都不剩了，这真是天大的政治不正确。”

“唉，我更乐意从另一种角度来看。”他连忙回答，“凭你立下的战功，早就该晋升了——是总部那帮混球一直压着你，让你留在咱们的船上给他们卖命。现在这叫做正义得到了伸张才对。什么政治正确不正确……那不重要。看看你的履历，谁也不能对你说三道四的，马克巴蕾少将。”

她的脸色有几分缓和，只是眼神依然凌厉。“我还没有答应他们。”她说。

“你应该答应。”

“为什么——”

“你的家人都住在斯特拉斯堡，对吧？”

她语塞了。

鞠户点燃了第二支烟。“我说啊，想要留在家人身边保护他们，是这世上最天经地义的事情了……我的母亲早在十年前就病故了，不然我也该寻个能留在日本本土的差事。回到你最开始问的那个问题，唔。”

他把香烟从嘴边取下来，呼出一口烟雾，让自己的视线追随着烟雾一起飘向远方。

“如果能和耶贺赖医生、界冢准尉，还有少将你呆在一起，留在欧洲也不是一件坏事。”

 

美女上司望向他的眼神里有一种奇异的光彩。但是一眨眼儿，她就扭开了脸。“听说你们日本人很含蓄……在很多方面。”

“哈哈，或许是吧。”

她沉默了半响，再度开口时，她的声音格外虚弱。

“留在欧洲意味着……”

“我知道啊。说起来，我可是从两年前就抱定‘打不赢’态度的讨厌鬼啊。”他吐出一个形状完美的烟圈。“……遇到界冢弟弟之后，我也相信过，或许我们还有赢面。但是现在……火星人已经抱成一团了，不是吗？——他们那个元帅看着和界冢弟弟一般年纪，真是令人恼火的小鬼，两个都是。”

马克巴蕾忽然抖了一下，她被燃尽的烟头烫着了手。烟蒂掉到地上，鞠户抬脚把它踩灭。

“界冢伊奈帆……说不定还活着。”镇定下来之后，她犹豫着说出了这么一句。

“哦？”他抬起眉头，“……界冢弟弟又跑去执行了什么乱来的计划吗？”

“我有一个猜测，仅仅是猜测。”她说，“界冢少尉想要把艾瑟伊拉姆公主绑架到丢卡利翁号上，因此独自潜入了月球基地。网文二等兵可能给予了部分协助，她明显对界冢少尉的动向有所知晓，并且试图对我隐瞒。”

“果真乱来。那位公主上一次和我们合作的下场简直……我可不想再经历一遍。”鞠户感到一阵心烦，“就算他成功了，又要怎样确保上层不会把公主大人就地正法？真是让人火大的小鬼——”

“假如他成功进入了月球基地，那么，即使身受重伤，也还有得到救治的机会。”马克巴蕾无视了他的抱怨，“欧洲司令部和火星总部取得了联系，对方不肯提供死伤名单，但是确认捉获了数名俘虏……其中肖恩·布彻上尉被确诊为脑死亡，他们发来了医疗记录，向其家属请求关闭呼吸机的许可。”

“他们向家属征求意见？”

“重点在于他们确实为俘虏提供了必要的治疗。”

“哦，原来他们当中也有文明人的存在，真是令人欣慰。”鞠户丝毫没有克制语气中挖苦的调子。他还在为界冢弟弟的乱来感到恼火，如果可以，他真想在那颗过分聪明的脑袋瓜上好好敲上一记。他也想揍自己一顿，身为教官和长辈，他居然从来没有约束过那群孩子的纪律……真是失职。他想，沦落到现在这个境地，他自己也逃不开干系。

“先不要告诉界冢准尉，好吗？我不想让她因为这种飘渺的希望遭到二次伤害。”马克巴蕾严厉地要求道。

“OK，OK，没问题。”他转了转眼珠，“交换战俘的希望大么？”

“很大。”

“……欧洲上头果然和火星达成协议了吧。”

他本以为上司不会搭理这句大逆不道的话，谁想她忽然转过身，毫不客气地从自己手中又抽走了一根香烟。他愣了一下，赶忙掏出打火机，恭敬地给对方点上。

“我和马基诺将军说，这完全是绥靖政策的重演。”这些话像机关枪似的砰砰迸射出来，“他却理直气壮地——理所当然地——告诉我，这是他们唯一的选择。什么假如希特勒在1939年就造出了原子弹，即使是温斯顿·丘吉尔也会举手投降。他说俄罗斯总部打算用人海战术拖时间，真是野蛮行径，白费力气，欧洲不会跟着地球联盟一起殉葬……他说只要火星人愿意，完全可以使用陨石轰炸摧毁地球上所有的大城市，摧毁所有政治与经济中心，我们现在根本是生活在火星人的仁慈之下……我很生气，因为他说的都该死的正确。”

她话音刚落，忽然又扬起手，发狠把半根香烟扔了出去。红色火光划了个漂亮的抛物线，直直落进河里。鞠户在心里发出一声喝彩，休姆雷啊，看看你妹妹，已经完全长成了不起的大人了。

“感觉好些了没有？”

“好多了。”她重重呼出一口气，恢复了平静的面容，“谢谢。”

“好，发泄完毕之后，该怎么做还是得怎么做。人不能和现实较劲，赢不了的。”

“……”

“地球联盟确实也赢不了火星，现在我们可以做的只是尽量不要输得太难看。”

他注意到马克巴蕾又在盯着烟盒看，连忙把剩下的香烟都塞进了自己裤兜里。再来那么一次就是纯粹的浪费了啊，舰长。他心想，这边的消费税可是高得见鬼。

“欧洲会出卖地球联盟的情报，”她鄙夷地皱起鼻子，“只是为了让火星人把炮口从自己头顶移开。”

“有够混蛋，不过都是为了自保，也没啥好奇怪的。”

“他们还会同意把很多人，包括丢卡利翁的原成员都调去东亚战场……”

“哦，从哪儿来，回哪儿去。也挺好的。”他叼着烟头，装出漫不经心的样子回答。

马克巴蕾却忽然转过身来，狠狠揪住了他的领子。“这是把你们当做炮灰啊，鞠户孝一郎上尉！炮灰！用你们的坚持抵抗拖住火星人，好让他们有时间开发属于自己的Aldnoah武器！他们——”

她哽住了，脸涨得通红。说过头了啊，舰长。他心想着，伸手取下了烟蒂。

“这几个星期里我一直闲着，有大把的时间思考一些以前没机会去想的事情。”他说，努力让自己听起来更认真一点，“我呢，虽然不太想死，但也不愿意窝窝囊囊地活着。既然已经选择了这样一份的职业，又很幸运没有太多需要牵肠挂肚的人——就算我壮烈了，也不会拆散一个家庭，留下哭哭啼啼的寡妇和孩子什么的。所以啊，我很安心。如果上天命定要我追随战友而去，也不是什么坏事……”

马克巴蕾猛推了他一把。鞠户踉跄地后退了两步，不解地瞪着情绪大变的上司，但她已经坚决地转过了身。

“会有人挂念你的……”

“什么？”

“……”

他把烟头丢到地上，用鞋跟碾灭。虽然不太合时宜，但他非常想笑。达尔扎娜，他在心里默念，谢谢你。

“我可没听说过，美国人也会这么含蓄啊。”

“托你的福，我是在欧洲长大的。”

“唔。”

“……”

一只白鸽扑棱棱降落在他们脚边，探探脖子，发现他们扔在地上的只有烟头，于是煞有派头地点着脑袋走开了。真不愧是法国啊，他想，在嘴里尝到了别样的烟味。法国。

 

+++

 

斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特到底是个什么样的人？

库兰卡恩对他了解得越多，就越是百思不得其解。

 

他闭上眼，一张英俊硬朗的面孔浮现在面前，清秀得让人生气，又带着远超其年龄的气度。他既可以用对同等地位人的友善款待他，又可以毫不客气地对他发号施令，纡尊降贵或居高临下，全凭他一念之差。这个地位落差让他感到恼火，同时也极大地勾起了他的好奇心：特洛耶特与自己同龄，又缺乏自己这样良好的条件，到底如何能攀至如此高位？

14岁，他来到父亲的扬陆城，身份是下仆；他在那一年考取了年级第一名，作为奖励，父亲送给他一把漂亮的手杖。16岁，父亲遭地球人暗杀，扬陆城沦陷，塔尔西斯被前代扎兹巴姆伯爵征用，他成为第三代库鲁特欧伯爵；而他，作为绝无仅有的幸存者，开始为新主人效力……并最终从联合军总部救出了被囚困的艾瑟伊拉姆公主，因此被封为骑士。18岁，他在养父身后袭爵，成了新一任月面基地司令，与假冒的公主订婚，扎实地延续了先辈未竟的工作：将轨道骑士凝聚在一起；反观自己，在接下这份任务之前，只是一个在学校里作福作威的年级长，一个只能纸上谈兵的学生。

特洛耶特的个头比他矮，但他却发自内心地感觉到，自己需要仰视这个人。

一个地球人。

库兰卡恩对这个民族并没有太强烈的恶感，他不允许自己对不真正了解的事物和人群抱有太多偏见。诚然，地球士兵杀害了父亲，但那是战场上避不可免的死伤。两年时光过去，悲痛与憎恨已然从他心中褪去了颜色。从常识考虑，在拥有30亿人口的星球上，自然会有不少坏人，也一定会有更多心底善良的好人。他们是敌人，是需要征服的对象，但是没有必要因此抱有盲目的怨恨。

而特洛耶特已经不再是纯粹的地球人了……他思忖着，我们都是移民，或者移民的后代，他不过是到达得稍晚一些。那些因为出生地而看低他的人，到头来只会自取其辱。马利尔尚就是一个极好的例子，如果还有人不学乖，那真是蠢到无药可救了。

然而特洛耶特自己似乎对此耿耿于怀，应该说果然是在父亲身边服侍过的人吗？父亲也因为出生在那颗蓝色的星球上而……

库兰卡恩没来由地打了个寒噤。他仔细地在记忆中搜索了一遍，却不能找到一个理由来解释这股从胸口弥漫上来的冰冷寒意。这是一个会让父亲生气的话题，他直觉地认为父亲会非常、非常地愤怒，尽管他并不记得父亲在任何时候对他发过火。父亲不需要展示自己的怒气，也能让人领会到惩罚的滋味，这一点一直令他钦佩不已。然而……

 

他甩了甩脑袋，把心思重新集中到特洛耶特身上。

埃德尔丽泽小姐坚信，特洛耶特的一切行动都是为了公主殿下着想。那颗天真浪漫的小脑袋瓜似乎认定了，每日造访殿下的病房就是一种伟大又坚忍的守护。他确实从前代扎兹巴姆伯爵手中保护了成为弃子的艾瑟伊拉姆公主，他心想，但恐怕，他是用了另外一种更为血腥的手段。库兰卡恩的思路在这里产生了一点混乱，他不知道应当为弑父这种大逆不道的可能进行严厉谴责，还是为这份尽心尽力守护公主的忠诚而大声赞扬。

……这些年来，特洛耶特究竟都经历过些什么？他想象不到。在他们绝无仅有的一次会面里，那双青色眼眸中流露出来的只有全然的从容与笃定。他或许有着布满伤痛的一面，有疲惫脆弱的一面，有野心膨胀的一面，也有温情脉脉的一面，但是他都巧妙地一一掩饰了起来。留给他的是一个全副武装、毫无破绽的斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特，一个位高权重的帝国军人，一位堪称楷模的月面基地司令。他看不到真实的他。

库兰卡恩把视线移向舷窗外浩瀚的宇宙，无声地叹息。

然而自己又都经历了些什么呢？——象牙塔里的校园生活。他被保护得太好了，库兰卡恩感到一丝沮丧。他真应该在成为轨道骑士的那一刻就退学，然后开赴前线，这样他或许能为自己留住塔尔西斯……然而前代扎兹巴姆伯爵说服他留在后方完成学业，该死，他居然被一个叛徒给劝服了。

公主殿下也被严密地保护了起来，他忽然意识到，程度比他更甚。

在过去这几个星期时间里，殿下表现出来的善良与纯真几乎让他感到了震惊。他本以为，特洛耶特会抓住艾瑟伊拉姆公主失去部分记忆的时机对其进行哄骗，劝诱，甚至洗脑；他有着绝好的条件与动机，却莫名其妙地放弃了这个机会。退一步讲，他也有责任为殿下解明局势、分清敌我，他却不曾试过完成这项工作。库兰卡恩不信他没有能力说服公主殿下，既然自己可以循循善诱、劝动殿下放弃归还领土的念头，特洛耶特没有道理不能做到同样的事情。然而奇怪的是，在公主殿下主动质问之前，他什么都没有吐露过，之后也没有为自己辩解过半句。库兰卡恩不认为特洛耶特是一个蠢货，但他确实在自毁前途。

 

他想守住什么秘密？或者，他在害怕什么？

 

库兰卡恩无法想像，有人可以为另一个人倾力付出却不图任何回报、不求被人理解。他的真实目的到底是什么呢？他的心愿，可以让他为之鞠躬尽瘁的理想，究竟是什么？

成为世界之王？——不，他在特洛耶特的办公室里看到的是一个清心寡欲的人。他的身上没有野心家该有的贪婪。

永远地守护艾瑟伊拉姆公主？——可是他主动放弃了追踪哈德利亚克斯号。

世界大同？

——库兰卡恩对此感到难以置信。拜托，他到底是个无情的现实主义者，还是一个只披了一层现实主义外衣的、世界上最胆大妄为的梦想家？

确实，特洛耶特为公主描绘的“自然”拥有蔚蓝的天空和大海，万物在富饶大地上欣欣向荣、繁衍生息，俨然是一个幸福安宁的长乐窝。他对大自然凶险残忍、弱肉强食的一面避之不谈。他没有讲过凶禽猛兽如何咬破猎物的喉咙，也没有讲到豺狼和秃鹫围着腐尸打转，享受死亡的盛宴。他清楚公主殿下对纯洁美好的偏爱，然后，他非但没有试图去点醒这位皇位继承人，反而助长殿下在美梦中越陷越深。

他想为公主殿下创建一个理想国、一个永无乡吗？

如果是这样，或许就能解释他为何要对殿下隐瞒现实的艰辛。他打造了一个温柔梦境，期望殿下能够一直在里面幸福地沉睡——但这怎么可能是真正的幸福呢？库兰卡恩不禁想要质问他：他到底把公主殿下当作了什么，一个需要别人为她做出决定的蠢笨女孩，一尊不可被任何俗世丑恶所玷污的圣洁女神，还是一只羽毛娇艳、奇货可居的笼中之鸟？

他相信特洛耶特一定深深地爱着公主，然而他质疑他爱她的方式。

或许，他想要守护的永远只是一成不变的“公主殿下”；或许他永远也不会承认或接受一位“女皇陛下”。

 

特洛耶特可能也已意识到这是一种没有希望的坚守，库兰卡恩心想，但愿如此，毕竟他主动放弃了追踪。但是视讯中的他过于平静淡然了，是因为自信于能够最终与公主殿下达成和解呢，还是已经对自己的下场全然置之度外、漠不关心了呢？

他心已死。

库兰卡恩为这种可能小小地吃了一惊。他不理解，也不想去理解这种极端的感情。在他的理念里，爱情需要两厢情愿，而忠诚需要互相尊重。

斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特让他心怀畏惧，同时又心存鄙夷。不可否认的是，他已经对这位心境复杂的同龄人深深地、深深地着了迷。

如果可以，他真希望他们在14岁的时候就成为了朋友。在他的想象中，那时的特洛耶特有着一头乱蓬蓬的铂金发和一对不肯服输的碧眼。他对这个形象莫名地感到笃信，仿佛曾经亲眼见过一般。他们此前有可能见过面吗？

“特洛耶特……”

他无意识地念出了对方的名字。

 

 

 

——————————————

*  **吸烟有害健康** 。以及法国目前的规定似乎是大部分户外空间允许抽烟，不允许把烟蒂扔在地上。 ~~当然很多人都照扔不误就是了~~ 。

* 德·古勒=de Gaulle。马基诺=Maginot。顺说联合军总司令大名伊万·伊万诺维奇·伊万诺夫。我真的没在黑。

*  ~~肖恩·布彻（Sean Butcher）名字灵感来自屠夫老虚，然而并不在本文里对应他~~ 。

* 地球军针对艾瑟的暗杀毫无疑问是建立在Aldnoah启动权的情报上，而最有可能将这个情报上报给地球军高层的，就只有丢舰上的人了。因此，我给伊奈帆如此轻率不计后果的行动洗地理由为①愧疚心使然 ②每个被QB姬吻过的少年都要经历一次人生中奋不顾身的冲动，蜡烛。

*  ~~小库兰啊小库兰，你现在逃离QB姬的魔爪还来得及~~ 。


	12. Chapter 12

2017年1月19日，恢复意识之后的第5天，进入月面基地之后的第29天。

 

“伊奈帆·界冢少尉，隶属于地球联合军丢卡利翁号战舰，驾驶‘橙色恶魔’的机师。”

“我没有听说过那个绰号。除此以外，是的。”

“丢卡利翁号上装载着由你启动的Aldnoah驱动，授权从何而来？”

“塞……艾瑟伊拉姆公主提供的唾液。我们接过吻。”

“你从公主殿下处得知了Aldnoah驱动与其启动者性命相关这一信息，并向地球联合军进行了上报。这次针对艾瑟伊拉姆公主的刺杀行动正是建立在你提供的情报基础之上。”

“……”

“你不否认？”

“……我无法否认。”

“你在机库被发现时，身着的制服与其他入侵者存在明显区别。可否认为你并未被编入暗杀部队？”

“是的。我不属于特攻部队。”

“你入侵月面基地的目的是？”

“请告诉我丢卡利翁号的现状。”

“那艘战舰上的Aldnoah驱动，以及‘丢卡利翁’这个名字，都属于瓦瑟帝国的甲胄骑士、欧蕾因女子爵的专属机体，不幸被你们地球人无耻盗用多年。现在，我很高兴地宣布，丢卡利翁回到了帝国的队伍里，并已做出了卓越的贡献，足以告慰欧蕾因子爵在天之灵。”

“……”

“你为何会只身入侵月面基地？”

“请告诉我丢卡利翁号的舰员是否已经脱险。”

 

审讯在这里陷入了僵局。被称作瑟尔·沃姆·哈库莱特的灰衣骑士拒绝提供更多信息，而他有意透露的内容越发让自己感到心焦——考虑到斯雷因·特洛耶特毁灭三叉戟基地的手法，他们很可能已经利用丢卡利翁号炸飞了帕纳塞斯基地……但是舰员呢？雪姐、韵子和大家，他们能安全地脱离战斗区域吗？

灰衣骑士毫不留情地抓住这一弱点，再次逼问道：“你出现在这里，到底有何目的？”

“请允许我与艾瑟伊拉姆公主见面。”

“那不可能。注意你的身份，伊奈帆·界冢少尉。”

他亲眼看见塞拉姆小姐与一位从未见过的火星贵族搭上了运输舰，如果一切顺利，她现在已经逃离了月球，逃离了特洛耶特的势力范围。从灰衣骑士的表情上他判断不出更多内容，面对这个请求，对方只是表露出了一点惊讶，没有多余的紧张或慌乱。

“那么，我要求和斯雷因·特洛耶特对话。”

“你需要称呼他为扎兹巴姆伯爵，地球人。”

“扎兹巴姆伯爵已经去世了。”

灰衣骑士露出了一个有点古怪的表情，像是一种傲慢和怜悯的混合体。“封号是代代相传的。”他解释道，语气严厉，“你需要首先称呼他为‘扎兹巴姆伯爵(Count Saazbaum)’，或者‘扎兹巴姆阁下(Lord Saazbaum)’；之后可以使用‘伯爵大人(His Lordship)’或‘阁下(Milord)’这些敬称。你不可以对伯爵大人直呼其名。”

伊奈帆面无表情眨了眨仅剩的眼睛。“如果可以，请告诉我他的军衔。我是一名军人，我想，以军衔相称应当不算失礼。”

灰衣骑士从斜上方打量了他片刻，最终默许般简短地点了一下脑袋。

“元帅。”他说，“帝国元帅。”

这是他从对方口中得知的第二个坏消息。

 

-.-. .... .. .-.. -.. .... --- --- -.. .----. ... . -. -.. 

 

2017年1月23日，恢复意识之后的第9天，进入月面基地之后的第33天。

 

伊奈帆在扯下输液管的时候感到了一阵突如其来的轻松感觉，仿佛沮丧的情绪和血液一起被排出了体外，尽管发泄并非他的主要目的。

距瑟尔·沃姆·哈库莱特的上一次造访已经过去了4天，审讯的强度和频率都大大低于他的预期，这只能说明，他们从自己的义眼中破解得到了足够多的信息。他们可能已经得到了帕纳塞斯基地和亚丁湾基地的平面图，KG7改进意见的草稿，还有无数至关重要的密码。只是简单地估测一下这些情报能够造成的破坏，他的心就如坠冰窖。伊奈帆想要把斯雷因·特洛耶特拉到谈判桌前，想要和那个灰衣骑士继续对话，他想要做些事——什么都好，只要能够减轻压在胸口的阴冷的无能为力感。

伊奈帆看着暗红色的血混着一点稀稠的营养液从伤口里缓慢地流淌出来，顺着手臂蜿蜒而下，滴滴答答落到地上。他冷静地等待着火星人的反应，希望这件事能传到特洛耶特“元帅”的耳朵里。他知道自己现在的模样看起来非常不理智。但是，去他的理智！他被炸昏迷了三个星期，他的义眼被敌人挖出来拆了，他的头时不时还会有眩晕的感觉，他有充足的理由情绪不稳并且意气用事。

他没有真的陷入负面情绪的泥潭，尽管忧虑、悔恨、愧疚和身上所有的伤痛每一分每一秒都在折磨着他。伊奈帆不允许自己放弃希望和斗志，尽管现实是他裹着一身纱布躺在病床上，刚刚才摆脱掉呼吸机，现在还需要靠一根输液管获取营养。而即使等他恢复到可以行动自如的状态，没有外界协助，也无法逃出这座建立在月球上的基地。

好消息是他还顽强地喘着气，坏消息是他已沦为一个依靠敌人施舍的俘虏。

他赌上了一切，然后输得一塌涂地，仿佛他的运气已经走到了尽头，而他此前赢来的所有胜利都在一颗手榴弹的冲击下化为了苦涩的灰烬。

 

火星医疗队的处理很及时，手臂内侧的静脉也流不了多少血。但是麦克伯恩斯医生望向他的眼神里有着真正的痛心，这让他几乎在心里又蒙上了一层愧意。伊奈帆乖顺地躺平，让人们为他处理伤口，把输液管转移到另一支手臂上。男护士挑针时弄得他很疼，他忍耐着，一声没吭。

“对不起。”他小声向医生解释，“我只是……很难受。我很担心我的家人和朋友。我现在每天都无事可做，也没有什么人可以和我说话。”

医生的表情立刻变得柔软起来。她收起电子屏，拉过来一把椅子，在他的床边坐下。

莉奥·麦克伯恩斯医生是一个非常和善的人，在高强度的工作中锻炼出了非同小可的坚韧和不知疲倦的干劲，似乎有着永远不会枯竭的乐观和幽默感。她喜欢同人交谈，以此排遣部分压力，也为他创造了许多套取外界信息的机会。尤为幸运的是，她的梦想是成为一名儿科医生，而自己是她为数不多尚未成年的病人。麦克伯恩斯医生一直把他当做孩子看待，人总是不由自主会对孩子放松警惕。伊奈帆到下月7号就成年了，但是他不打算去提醒医生这件事。

这一天，医生陪伴他聊了相当久。他主动谈起自己的战友，以韵子和莱艾为原型捏造出一个努力过头、喜欢逞强、有点小迷糊又经常手忙脚乱的女孩子。医生听得很开心，她接着描述起轨道骑士们喝醉酒的窘态，语气半是玩笑半是抱怨，说他们明天一早一定会摇摇晃晃地到医疗港讨要头疼药。“他们”，伊奈帆竖起了耳朵。多位轨道骑士同时到访月面基地，并把酒言欢——斯雷因·特洛耶特正在招兵买马，恐怕，这是为全面进攻地球做准备。

“真是奢侈的痛苦。”医生评论道。“酒精对人体可没有多少好处，我真庆幸它们的数量极为有限，大多数人根本没有喝醉的机会。谢天谢地，想想一整个基地的人都来找我要头疼药，我的头也要狠狠疼起来了。”

伊奈帆忍不住挑起了一点眉毛。托加姆的福，他对酒市的行情有一点了解。另外，在他的记忆中，啤酒从来都是普通家庭能够负担得起的饮料。他可能没有控制住表情的幅度，因为麦克伯恩斯医生忽然好奇地问道：“地球上有很多酒水储备吧？”

“很多。”他如实回答，“我认识的一位上尉几乎每天都会喝上几杯。”

医生的脸色忽然变得很纠结，似乎是为地球拥有那么多可怕的健康毒水而感到恐惧和气愤，又好像是为一个小小的上尉能每天享用贵族的奢侈品而感到震惊，进而对地球的富饶生出了几分怨气。有那么一会儿工夫，他都要担心医生不再愿意同自己讲话了，幸好她在自言自语够了之后，重又露出了开朗的笑容。

“啊哈。”麦克伯恩斯医生煞有介事地宣布，“阻止和救治同胞残害自己，真是医生亘古不变的天职。”

 

..-. --- .-. - ..- -. . .----. ... ..-. --- --- .-..

 

2017年1月26日，恢复意识之后的第12天，进入月面基地之后的第36天。

 

医生给他增开了抗抑郁的药物，开始详细地询问起睡眠状况和其他一些常见的副作用表现。除去药物的帮助，他的身体也一天天地强壮起来，甚至有力气扶着墙壁在房间里走动，这给了他更多振奋的理由。

伊奈帆在镜子里看见了自己：脸颊整个瘦了一圈，一只眼睛蒙着眼罩，另一只还很明亮有神；身上的绷带拆掉了大半，从偏大的病号饭领口可以看到一点崭新的伤疤。得益于军队生活的锻炼成果，他现在的气色比两年前刚从病床下来的时候要好一些。

还远远不到可以击垮他的时候，他想。用手将长了一些的头发从完好的眼睛面前拨开。

 

下午，沃姆·哈库莱特爵士再次走进他的病房。伊奈帆用猩红的眼睛瞪着来者，无声地准备应战。然而完全出乎他的意料，对方此行只是为了给他送来一摞各式各样的小说。

“伯爵大人听说你需要一点消磨时间的东西。”灰衣骑士的眼神暗示这是一种不同寻常的优待，他和自己一样对此感到困惑不解。

伊奈帆为月面基地里存在古早的纸质书籍感到了一点惊讶，而它们的风格跨度更让他琢磨不透其主人的阅读趣味——《Crime and Punishment》，《The Great Gatsby》，《Flowers for Algernon》，《Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?》，既有经典文学也有过时的科幻小说。另外，大概是辨认出了他的亚洲面孔，他们还特地找来了两本封面上印着汉字的书，某套长篇太空歌剧的第八卷和第十卷。

“请向元帅阁下转告我的谢意。”

灰衣骑士点点头，一言不发地离开了。

 

斯雷因·特洛耶特的心腹没有继续进行审讯，从对方心有不甘的表情判断，这并非出自他的本意。那么，只可能是被上司的命令束住了手脚。如果是特洛耶特，他应当从一开始就看穿了自己的动机，根本无需审问。舍弃一切，破除万难，只是想再见她一面的心情，他当然比谁都清楚。

伊奈帆本以为自己可以创造出一个不同的结局，然而却是完全重蹈了同样的覆辙。

斯雷因·特洛耶特为塞拉姆小姐背叛过火星军，攻击过一架火星机甲，又将十几发子弹倾泻到已故的扎兹巴姆伯爵身上。接下来，他却加入了轨道骑士的阵营，一路攀至火星军队的顶点。他知道自己违背了塞拉姆小姐的和平祈愿吗？如果他知道，为何又要一意孤行，不惜双手沾满罪恶？特洛耶特到底想要达成怎样的目的？

而他自己这次未经授权的行动也几乎称得上是背叛了联合军。他也自愿投身于这场战争，他亲手击毁过不知多少架火星机甲。他可以为自己正名，地球是遭受侵略的一方，守护自己的家乡、保护自己的亲人当然是正义之举。然而在好事者统计起各王牌机师的歼敌数字时，他忽然发现自己不想看到最后的结果，只好偷偷地从人群中溜走。

塞拉姆小姐会怎样看待现在的他呢？在战争已经迈入第三个年头的今天，她又会是什么样的心情呢？

 

门锁响亮地扭动了一下，将他从思绪中唤醒。姜黄色头发的男护士沉着脸，将餐盘重重地扔到小桌上。从昨天开始，他获准撤下了输液管，开始少量多次地食用一些流质食物。

伊奈帆对此已经有了一点经验。他及时地把搁在膝头的书本挪开，没让飞溅的水花弄脏封面上背靠背的金发男子和黑发男子。果不其然，他在餐盘上发现了联合军标准配给的盒装牛奶。每当餐食中出现地球产品，无论是牛奶还是土豆浓汤，护士对他的敌意就会陡然增大。他不被允许与自己说话，于是通过手上的力度来发泄不满。

他对火星人的敌意早有心理准备，然而这个触发机制让他感觉颇为稀奇。抢了地球联合军的补给，我们才有资格生气吧，他心想。就算火星的自然资源比地球贫瘠，为一点再普通不过的食品而置气，也太可笑了。

说起来，虽然塞拉姆小姐向他咨询过那么多关于地球的事情，他却从未想过反过去问一点火星上的情况。伊奈帆了解火星的机甲程度胜过她的人民。而一旦开始思考这个问题，火星在他的心里的形象忽然变成了模糊不定的一团，充满未知，不再是清晰简单的一体两面：拥有塞拉姆小姐温和笑容的好的一面，和如斯雷因·特洛耶特一般富有攻击性的坏的一面。

 

..-. .- .-.. .-.. --- ..-. .. -.-. .- .-. ..- ...

 

2017年1月31日，恢复意识之后的第17天，进入月面基地之后的第41天。

 

伊奈帆逐渐习惯了现在的生活：安静，简单，宜于修养。除去自己被夺走了自由、偶尔会在噩梦里见到思念的人们，他会承认自己不讨厌这样的生活。

今天的第四餐里没有地球产品。麦克伯恩斯医生说，他的病号饭主要是煮成汤的标准步兵口粮，并添加了足够的蛋白质。这些东西吃起来没什么滋味，直让人想起种部科幻电影构想的合成食品，不过饱腹感非常明显，而且营养全面，的确是高效率的口粮。牛奶、土豆浓汤和蔬菜汤这些真正的食物有规律地作为零食出现在餐盘一角，伊奈帆猜测这是病号特权的一部分。

护士照例没有给他好脸色，伊奈帆无所谓地向后一靠，开始闭目养神。

 

“哐”的一声，听起来像是火星护士在砸餐具泄愤，这没有吓到他。然而下一个声音让他猛地眼皮一跳：“元帅阁下！”

斯雷因·特洛耶特安详地打量了一下现场的人和物。“你做得很好。”他用听不出是表扬的语气说，“下去吧。”

“是，阁下！”

护士以光的速度消失了，病房内只剩他们二人。

特洛耶特的靴跟响亮而有节奏地敲击过地面，带他来到病床前，占据了麦克伯恩斯医生常用的那把椅子。火星元帅自然地翘过一条腿，十指交叉，安稳置于膝上。这是自那次举枪相对以来，他们面对面距离最近的时刻。被劣质视频折损掉的神韵如今在自己面前分毫毕现：额前的每一根发丝，眼角的每一道细纹，制服的每一条走线。不再是蝙蝠，也不是灰鸥，而是气定神闲的红隼。他的头发被人精心打理过，皮靴和铜扣都擦得锃亮，五星肩章在灯光映衬下闪着刺眼的光；和伊奈帆熟识的军人不同，他的身上闻不到烟酒臭味，只有冷空气般的干净味道，以及混着其间的一丝暧昧香味。特洛耶特在左手上戴着一枚崭新的婚戒，无声地解释了香味和很多细节的来源。

他以周详的目光扫过自己，从海盗式的黑色眼罩、长得几乎可以扎起来的头发、大了两个尺码的皱巴巴的病号服、一直到被护士溅上不同颜色污点的被角。伊奈帆原本已经坐直了上半身，看到对方正放松地翘着腿，他便放弃了逞强，以尽可能傲慢的姿势靠回到枕头上。然而这一举动也尽数暴露在了对方的审视中，特洛耶特眼光一闪，一抹心知肚明的笑意爬上了嘴角。

伊奈帆感到恼火。他习惯于对洞悉事态并全盘掌控局势，眼下却是无法否认、无可抵抗也无从逆转地被人洞察了心思，掌握了行动。昔日敌人一跃成为需要抬头仰视的位高权重者，这比什么都鲜明地衬托了出他的失误和失败。他击落了一个擅自行动的小兵，从怒海之中浮起的却是镀了一层金光的帝国元帅。他总是比自己先行一步：先一步认识塞拉姆小姐、先一步为她豁出性命、先一步带走了她、先一步在战场上确立了自己的主导地位……现在又要先一步解开并结束这个局面。

“你结婚了。”伊奈帆脱口而出。

“是的。”特洛耶特安然回答。

“新娘不是艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”

“另有其人。”

“恭喜你们。”

“谢谢。”

特洛耶特的表情没有出现一丝纰漏，也几乎没有起伏。仿佛他并非新婚燕尔，而像是早在五年前、十年前就举行过婚礼一般缺少感动，并因此对放弃了携手金发公主的机会表现得无动于衷。伊奈帆咽下气馁，用猩红的眼睛盯上对方静如清池的双眸，找出隐藏在这一事实阴影下最脆弱易受伤害的部位，掷去最尖锐的问题：

“你娶了艾瑟伊拉姆公主的替身。”

一丝愠怒滑过他的脸，如同鹰的翅影滑过水面一般稍纵即逝。“她的名字是蕾穆丽娜。”冰冷的威严从话声里渗透出来，警告自己休得无礼。“你要称她为‘伯爵夫人(Her Ladyship)’。”

“你也要利用她吗？”

伊奈帆得胜追击，然而特洛耶特只是意味深长地打量了他一会儿，仿佛是在欣赏什么有趣的故事。

“你凭什么认为，我是在利用她呢？”他悠悠反问道。

 

因为你仰慕的人是艾瑟伊拉姆公主。

因为你非常重视艾瑟伊拉姆公主，重视到可以为她出生入死。

因为你和我一样，都深深地迷恋上了那位金色的皇女，再也无法忘怀。

伊奈帆语塞了，这个发展严重超出了他的预想。他假定没有人能在为艾瑟伊拉姆公主倾倒之后仍然心有余力爱上别的女子，至少没有人能在为这份感情倾力付出之后迅速地释怀，然而斯雷因·特洛耶特的淡定和从容却讲述了一个不同的故事。即使这份淡定只是对方的伪装，也依然可以说明，他假定的这位竞争对手已经远远走到了一个他暂时无法理解的高度上。他们都离开了，艾瑟伊拉姆公主，“蝙蝠”，只剩他孤身一人。

 

特洛耶特从兜里掏出了一个正方的小盒子，搁在他的床头柜上。伊奈帆估量了一下盒子的尺寸：“这是我的义眼吧。”

“拆卸和破解过程不是在无菌环境下进行的，应当已经无法继续使用了。不过，数据都还完好无损，或许对你还有用。”

失去一只眼睛严重削弱了他的立体视觉，现在还没能完全恢复。他不想在对方面前尴尬地抓个空，于是谨慎地一点点伸长手臂，摸索着够来了盒子。特洛耶特默不作声地看着他的动作，脸上似乎蒙上了一层愧色，嘴唇嚅动了一下，又紧紧地抿上了。

他始终没有说出道歉的话语，伊奈帆也不打算对他道谢。

“关于丢卡利翁号。”特洛耶特轻咳一声，用平淡的语气继续下去，“在我们缴获她的时候，全体舰员均已乘坐逃生艇离开了。有理由相信他们全部安全降落地球，原舰长达尔扎娜·马克巴蕾少将正在欧洲司令部就职。”

纠缠他半个多月的焦灼终于褪去了，取而代之的是被屈辱点燃的愤怒。特洛耶特当然知道这件事对他来说有多么重要，却在真正的审问或谈判开始之前就把它当成什么微不足道的东西随随便便地讲了出来，让他这17天来忍受的心灵折磨几乎变成了一种笑话。他瞪着这个可恨的火星元帅，然而对方只是好整以暇地调换了一个坐姿，双腿分得很开，上身前倾，肩膀微妙地压下来。一种自信与权力的展示，一个开战的信号。

“你提供的情报威胁到了公主殿下的安危，你感到愧疚，想要做出弥补。”他无情地宣布，“然后，你抛弃了那艘战舰，以及战舰上的所有人。”

“我没有抛弃——”

“你应当明白Aldnoah驱动与其启动者的生命息息相关，你在闯进月面基地的同时也将整艘战舰置于险地。界冢伊奈帆，我问你，你是真的重视艾瑟伊拉姆公主胜于一切，还只是想要利用殿下达成你自己的目的？”

“我的目的是实现公主的愿望。”伊奈帆还以同等的敌意，“公主希望遏制好战的轨道骑士，将和平还给地球。”

他卸下了那副淡定的伪装。

冰冷的愤怒凝结成杀意，在一双碧眼之后上膛。斯雷因·特洛耶特的眼神比那日的枪口更为慑人，更为凶狠，直白而残忍地发出威胁：倘若自己不能提供令他满意的答案，就会立刻遭到抹消，一点痕迹都不会留下。他有这个权力，也有这个决心；他甚至无需自己动手，他拥有一支军队。

“你爱她吗？”他粗暴地问。

“……”

伊奈帆发现自己被对方的目光死死钉住了，无法逃脱，无法回避。除了屈从于对方的意志，他别无选择。

“……我非常地在意艾瑟伊拉姆公主。”他艰难地吐出一个又一个单词，“我在意她的安危喜乐。我希望她获得世上的所有幸福，尽管我并没有能力确保这一点。”

特洛耶特再三审视过他，表情和缓下来。“好。”他重新戴上了从容的面具。“既然如此，就永远不要对任何人提起公主殿下的愿望。”

“为什么？”

火星元帅不胜其烦地瞪了他一眼。

“战争是皇帝陛下的旨意，战争符合帝国的利益。宣传和平可被认定为叛国罪行，即便是艾瑟伊拉姆公主殿下也不能豁免。”他用语气暗示自己曾毫不留情地亲手处死过这类叛徒，“另外，瓦瑟的第一皇女会亲近一名地球士兵，这是天大的丑闻。假如你是真心为殿下着想，那么，就请你为殿下保守这个秘密。”

“你糟蹋了公主的心意！”一股无法抑制的怒气贯穿了伊奈帆的脊骨，直冲脑门、他毫不畏惧地瞪向对方的双眼，怒斥道：“你们毁了她的和平外交，你们几乎成功地害死了她！现在，你们又要强迫她接受这场她不想要的战争！”

“住嘴！”

特洛耶特站起身，带着全部高高在上的威压俯视他，模样令人作呕。“瓦瑟未来的女皇必须接受对瓦瑟帝国有利的事物，放弃无谓的个人喜好。”他冷酷地宣布，“这场战争会锻造出一个崭新的、富足又强大的瓦瑟帝国，缔造出一种可以永远维持下去的和平。我会将这样的世界送至殿下手中。”

“你是在曲解公主的愿望。”

“是的，同时我也在保护殿下。公主的愿望会伤害到殿下自身，身为臣子，我必须加以制止。”他抬起下颌，傲慢地建议：“如果你明事理，就应当加入我的阵营，而不是与我为敌。”

“绝不。我绝不会与你这样的人为伍。”

病房一时陷入了沉默。伊奈帆暗自做好了与其扭打在一起的准备，尽管体力处于绝对的弱势，他仍然有信心在医疗队冲进来之前打破对方的鼻子。但是特洛耶特只是僵立了数秒，就找回了从容的伪装。

“我猜到会是这样。”他轻哼一声，眯起青色的双眼：“就我所知，你在地球上还有家人和朋友吧？”

“当然。”他警惕地回答。

“为了他们不至于伤心难过，界冢伊奈帆，奉劝你不要做出任何愚蠢的事情。如果你配合囚禁，我可以保证你的人身安全，还可以有额外的优待。然而，如果你伤害自己……”

“你会处死我吗。”

“目前没有这个必要。”

特洛耶特将双手负于身后，行至病床与房门中间，稍稍立定。

“我或许会把你用去交换战俘，或许不会。你认为自己抵得过多少个瓦瑟步兵呢？一个、十个还是一百个？——不过，这恐怕不由我说了算，而是取决于联合军对你的价值估算。‘橙色恶魔’是一个令人不快的麻烦，它会拖延这场战争，从而造成更大的伤亡。因此，只有在确定你没有机会重返战场的情况下，我才会考虑释放你。界冢伊奈帆，战争于你，已经结束了。”

说完这席话，他便抬脚向门口走去。

 

伊奈帆只觉如同被一拳重锤在心口。“斯雷因·特洛耶特！”眼看对方已经打开了滑动门，他在情急之下也不由得提高了嗓门：“如果在种子岛的时候，我没有把你击落……”

特洛耶特的身形滞了一瞬。他没有转过身，也没有回头，只是静静地垂下脑袋，默立片刻。任何可能的情绪和想法都被一个宽阔挺直的肩背完美隐藏，让人琢磨不透。伊奈帆等待着，看着对方再度高高扬起淡金色的头颅。

“那么，也就不会有现在的一切了。”

滑动门发出咔啦一声轻响，特洛耶特从外侧锁上了病房。

 

+++

 

马兹鲁卡蹲在一棵叫不出名字的小树底下发呆。他又回到了地球上，这次是在一个与之前截然不同的地方，位置，气候，落地的方式。他凝视着一小队蚂蚁搬运着碎渣曲折前进，他不知道它们的蚁巢有没有在方才的战斗和冲击中受损，也不知道它们如何能顽强地生存下去。马兹鲁卡忽然害怕起来，在他刚才漫无目的地闲逛、无意识用皮靴踢着地面的时候，有没有无辜的蚂蚁因此遇害？

他猛地站了起来，又不得不扶着小树弯腰等候头晕的消退。他在犯傻，他知道。

 

特洛耶特决定全面撤出欧亚大陆，集中武力攻占南北美洲与大洋洲；他还想要放弃非洲，最终的妥协方案是在南部划出五片可以互相支援的假想占领区。这一规划有着简洁合理的美感，然而为了获得通过，却不得不使出了种种丑陋的手段……被要求放弃既有领土的轨道骑士们大都得到了额外的扬陆城作为补偿，那些被遣返回王都的同僚们的财物先于地球被自己人所瓜分。特洛耶特宣称会在战后对他们被“征用”的财物进行补偿，可是谁能确定这不是一句空话呢？那些已经将贿赂收入囊中的人们，会乖乖地将扬陆城物归原主吗？

马兹鲁卡谢绝了泽布林伯爵的扬陆城，但是收下了他的机甲，伊莱克特里斯。他自己的塞壬纳姆还被扣押在亚丁湾的联合军基地里，他找不出理由拒绝一台新的甲胄骑士。

泽布林伯爵的机甲有着他本人的气质：冷酷坚硬，铁血无情。拉斐亚女伯爵表示他的扬陆城也拥有同样的气氛，而她已经着手进行改造工程了。“人不能住在冶金厂里。”她毫不客气地评价，“而且，一想到泽菲尔看到新窗帘的脸色，就足够让我笑上一整天了，完全值得让我花上这笔小钱。”

 

这位女伯爵偏爱的室内装潢风格是温馨又柔软，可是等她打起仗来，却有着不输于泽布林伯爵的铁血气势。他们的任务是歼灭南美最后一处尚未投降的敌军基地，马兹鲁卡打头阵。按照计划，他应当以扬陆城能够承受的最大速度直接降落在基地中间，利用着陆的冲击掀翻绝大部分敌人。然而，在他发现这个基地拥有一片熙熙攘攘的营地，住着许多家属和平民的时候，他犹豫了。在同地球人有过实际接触之后，他的心境悄然发生了改变。瓦瑟人，地球人，都是有血有肉、拥有知觉和感情的人类——在明白了这一点之后，他就再也无法忍受将烈火和地狱降落在孩子头上这个念头。他在最后一刻改变了命令，下令以“羽落”的方式降落在军营以北二十公里处。

既然必须要战斗，那就应当堂堂正正地进行。

“羽落”是特洛耶特提出来的名词。他取了一片真正的鸟类羽毛在会上做展示，几乎每个人都为这种轻盈洁白的美而深深折服。扬陆城可以通过重力操控以选定的速度进行降落，在早期的实验中，曾出现过类似于羽毛落地般不伤周围一丝一毫的记录。然而，在他们这一代轨道骑士的经验里，就只有以最大航速撞击地面一种，无人试验过其他可能。马兹鲁卡提议在展开作战之前对“羽落”进行演练，却遭到了众口一致的驳回——需要进行“羽落”的区域并不多，而且即使不对撞击半径加以控制，也都无伤大雅。相比之下，总作战的保密性更为重要。显然，在预备要收割联合军百万性命的前景下，南美洲几处破败城市的伤亡是不值一提的。

他很幸运，第一次试验就获得了成功。他的扬陆城降落在一片郁郁葱葱的小树林里，步出城外二十米，就能触摸到第一棵屹立不倒的绿树。罗森基地的士兵也都如期得到了警报，迅速摆开阵型应战。

然后，拉斐亚女伯爵的新扬陆城到达了。她完成了自己未能完成的任务。

战斗在十五分钟之内结束。马兹鲁卡在爬出伊莱克特里斯的时候，感觉自己浑身上下都沾着泽布林伯爵的气味。

 

他在恍惚中回到自己的书房里，下意识地锁上了门，把高声交谈的人都锁在外面。书桌上的电子屏不断闪动着：捷报，捷报，捷报，捷报……有几处地方陷入了苦战，然而新的规划和作战方式卓有成效，他们大获全胜。

马兹鲁卡哭了。

他想起在高空中看到的一个个颜色各异的遮荫凉棚堆积在一起的可爱模样，和化为焦黑纠结的一地狼藉。他不知道在那之下埋藏着多少尸骨，有多少属于军人，又有多少属于再也无法长大的孩童。他不想知道。

作为一名帝国贵族，作为一位军队首领，作为一个人，他该如何判明自己的职责与义务？

他真的是在做正确的事吗？

 

+++

 

蕾穆丽娜被一个温暖的怀抱唤醒。她睁开眼，看见丈夫一脸歉意的微笑。

“你回来了！”她顾不得形象，在控制室里又惊又喜地叫喊起来。毛毯从她胸前滑落下去，卡在两人的身体中间，斯雷因温柔地帮她整理平整。

“为什么不回房间休息呢？”

“我不应该睡着的。”她脸红起来。“我没有感到很累，只是不知不觉中……”

“是我拖了一夜，现在已经快天亮了。”他的脸上刻着真正的疲惫，只有一对青色的眼眸还在闪闪发亮。“想看日出吗？”

“当然。”她毫不犹豫地回答。

 

斯雷因用毛毯将她从头到脚裹得严严实实，才肯抱着她走出恒温的扬陆城内，踏上优雅伸入薄薄夜色之中的吊臂。新奥尔良的天空在此刻呈现出一种美妙的蓝紫色，每一分每一秒都在发生变化，一些颜色被吸走，另一些则缓缓地渗透进来，晕染开，抹上越发光亮的色泽。

空气很冷，弥漫着淡淡的硝烟味，有一股截然不同于她所熟知的循环空气的野性的凌冽。战斗过后的城市逐渐在眼前清晰起来，不屈的坚守最终为强力所击破的痕迹安静地躺在瓦瑟军队的脚下，诉说着一种萧瑟却虽败犹荣的尊严。她看见栉次鳞比的建筑一一沐浴在闪烁的微光之中，每一扇窗户都曾有人满怀期待地探头张望，现在却被震得七零八落，变成一个充满伤痛的黑洞。这是他们征服的城市，这是一座墓碑。

蕾穆丽娜从毛毯中挣脱出一只手，穿过残留着硝烟的地球的空气，抚上斯雷因长出柔软胡茬的下颌。

“太阳出来了。”他却忽然说道。

无论事态如何，太阳照常以她不可逆转、不可阻挡的规律升起下落。蕾穆丽娜改为以手勾住斯雷因的肩膀，她明显感受到了地球的重力、以及这份重力在丈夫双臂上造成的负担。与在月球上看到的不同，经过富饶大气折射过后的阳光竟可以如鲜血般浓郁，又在下一秒变成黄金的光泽。她看得如痴如醉，几乎落下泪来。

“斯雷因……”蕾穆丽娜吸吸鼻子，让自己的情绪稳定了一下，才继续道：“亲爱的，一切都会好起来的，对吗？”

他没有低下头来对上她的双眼，只是平静地目视前方，望向完整展露疤痕的城市，望向金色的太阳本身。“当然。”他郑重地作出保证。

 

 

 

《第一部·完》

——————————————

* 本章严重爆字到接近1w，蹦跶。 ~~不管啦，反正是一期的最后一话，吞掉OPED不是常识吗！~~

*  **不接受质询为什么伊奈帆处于弱势，不够酷炫，存在不了解的知识，还有公主脑，之类的问题。** 我可以罗列很多理由从各个角度进行分析，我也可以简单地说一句爱看不看不看拉倒。

* 摩斯码没有特别的意思，主要用来区分小节……才怪。三个标题都是精心挑选的。

* 哈库拿给伊奈帆的书，英文四本来自朋友和我自己写过的文用的梗， ~~虽然除了锣壹太太之外全都愉快地坑掉惹~~ （。汉字标题的那本，嗯，是银英。第十卷封面长【[这样](http://img3.douban.com/lpic/s2617980.jpg)】。

* [红隼](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%B4%85%E9%9A%BC)是一种非常可爱的……猛禽。小型的那种（。

* 特洛耶特元帅与界冢少尉的对话发生在1月31日，第二天，就是扬陆城集体降落。特卿在陈述完自己的大义，昂首挺胸踏出滑动门的那一瞬间，与扎兹巴姆伯爵何其相似。（让我安静地哭一会儿。

只可惜以伊奈帆的性格不可能连声高喊“扎兹巴姆伯爵！扎兹巴姆伯爵！”不然就完美重现了（x

 

 

 

 

* 没有第二部。不会有了（。


	13. 一期总结

首先，谢谢各位陪我看这个故事一点点成型，给予鼓励和关注（揉脸。

因为我自身能力精力有限，用的都是比较偷懒的写法。这个故事本身在动笔之前就定下了相当完备的时间线，但是没有罗列任何大纲，写得非常松散…………而且我没有严格按照时间顺序进行描写，回忆和插叙到处都是，导致信息非常零散，有些还是刻意埋藏起来_(:3

恰好12章给了我一种与12话遥遥相应的错觉，借此机会写个总结、解释以及二期警告：

~~**嗯，其实把12章当做完结是完全可以的，我不能完全保证接下来的地火多派势力撕逼还像以前的剧情那样合情合理、说服力完全傲然于原作………………当然还是会比原作二期好（出息呢。** ~~

**→二期什么的已经坑掉啦。后来我沉迷于动手拆了原设自己重新搭建一遍，所以这篇文就进行不下去惹（。**

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

**·战局总结+补充说明**

**轨道骑士联盟** ：特卿与蕾穆丽娜缔结同盟，利用皇帝的青睐+占领地球的红利赢得轨道骑士的忠诚，不肯臣服的就打包发送回火星。目前留在前线的12名轨道骑士都是（表面上）归顺特卿的，他们目前利害一致。

北美——火属地球的中心所在，特洛耶特亲管的新奥尔良为临时首都。身处北美的骑士皆为特卿亲信。阿拉斯加因为与俄罗斯隔海相对，将是防范敌人反扑的重点。

南美——在本文开始之前就默认被基本征服的地区。现在的三位最高管理者是凯斯勒伯爵（行政）、拉斐亚女伯爵（军事）和萌萌（因为对地球非常了解所以作为行政助手与各地既有政治体系进行接洽和合作）。

澳洲——战略价值高于经济价值，防范UFE的前哨站+军事基地，另外袋鼠真可爱。

非洲——征服难度不大，固守阵地难度较大；但是土地肥沃，火星人割舍不下（。这里基本上不会出现主线剧情所以大家可以无视掉。

未来——斯雷因定的计划是在艾瑟到达火星之前在地球站稳脚并和UFE讲和，达成和平之后你看艾瑟她敢不敢再度掀起动乱（……）这项计划能不能成，另说。艾瑟的愿望能不能成，也另说。艾瑟与库兰在2月14日到达王都会引爆什么剧情，敬请期待。深受大家喜爱的反派艾奥齐·格林伍德公爵终将粉墨登场，掌声扇死他啪啪啪啪啪。

12名轨道骑士+特卿=13人这种事当然只可能是我故意拼凑的数字。美利坚十三邦之联盟，啊。

 

+++

 

 **地球联合政府** ：挂被砍光，内部分裂，对火星最大的优势在于人口基数。俄罗斯总部的口号是血战斯大林格勒，东亚分部的口号是一亿玉碎，欧洲的口号是确保我们这一代人的和平。为啥会分裂呢？——看看真实的联合国就知道了，懂的人自然懂。 **反正拥有各种花样百出历史包袱的UFE比火星单一帝国更团结，这事儿打死高山我也不信** 。

分裂后的UFE分别是俄罗斯领导下的“UFE”（亚洲），与欧洲联盟（欧洲+非洲北部）。

欧洲——因为在HF中受灾较小，遭受扬陆城袭击规模也不算大(动画截图中仅有两座扬陆城降落)，自身军事实力、经济实力和政治势实力都很强，加上受够了俄罗斯的趾高气昂；在发现拥有黑科技的纳粹，啊不火星骑士们被特卿拧成一股绳之后，果断打算单飞。 **欧洲想要的是独立** ，独立于俄罗斯也独立于火星。他们在特卿总进攻之前就联络了对方，表明态度并提供部分情报，换取对方主动撤走扬陆城。

非洲——南半部被火星控制，北半部被欧洲控制，真是半封建半殖民地啊……对不起串台了。

中亚分部——直接处于俄罗斯总部管理下。

东亚分部——比较苦大仇深，动画一期在这么点地方上连插六座扬陆城真是（……）国民性格坚韧不拔，誓死抗日敌入侵。战斗经验丰富，人手一份界冢战斗数据。

俄罗斯总部——总之别指望毛子投降、别指望毛子投降、别指望毛子投降，毛子都是疯子，没在黑。 **和欧洲一样在偷偷进行Aldnoah武器相关研发，而且两边不共享资料** 。

 

+++

 

总结下来就是现在台面上大致可分如下几种势力：主战的亚洲、主和的欧州、占领美洲的特卿、态度不明的瓦瑟本土。

后二者拥有A武，前二者在发展A武。

俄罗斯想要光复地球，da？欧洲想要独立地位并安稳做生意。特卿想要在艾瑟到达瓦瑟之前取得可以维系十年以上的和平。瓦瑟朝廷有人支持特卿，也有人反对特卿，老皇帝一心想要征服地球为儿复仇因此支持特卿。

…………就是这么一种掺杂了充满偏见的历史印象与个人私心爱好的局面。认真的，现在放弃二期发展还来得及。

 **另外这篇文放弃采用传统的反战立场** 。所谓传统的反战立场，我的意思是，凸显战争血腥残酷的一面，appeal to emotion，激起观众的厌恶与同情心以“证明”战争非理性。而我认为，仅仅因为“不忍心”就否定人类历史上的战斗与抗争，是一种过于轻率的做法。战争固然残酷，但残酷血腥并不能抹消其“合理”的一面。只有付出才能得到，轻飘飘的和平不会被人真正珍视，这篇文也绝对不会给任何人留下走捷径的可能。

而且这篇文里参战的几方势力都不是全然无辜的。火星与地球早年交恶的主要责任在于地球方，HF有很深的黑幕（ **我绝对不会考虑使用官方小说那个狗血三角** ）。二皇、扎卿和斯雷因在个人恩怨之外都看到了战争是瓦瑟最可行的发展道路这一无奈现实。UFE偷偷开发着Aldnoah武器、并且能干出对一个未成年小女孩（火星公主）进行暗杀的事儿，也算不上什么好鸟。 **几方都是在为自己人谋求福利，几方上层都是在为自己谋求利益** 。

而人们，普通人们，他们最根本的愿望是安居乐业and击退入侵者。当这两个愿望起了冲突时，在不同条件下的人们可能做出不同的决定。

再重复一遍，现在放弃二期发展还来得及……

 

+++

 

**· xxx的内心几乎是崩溃的……**

这个故事的背景毕竟是在打仗，主要角色经常要被逼着面对艰难的处境做出艰难的决定。如果你觉得某个主要角色的还不够崩溃那是我没写好（诚恳地。

现在斯雷因、蕾穆、艾瑟、伊奈帆、韵子、萌萌……很多人的内心几乎都是崩溃的，接下来马上写到库兰，他也会狠狠地崩溃一大把，我等待这一刻等好久了（搓手。

 **没有任何人能一帆风顺，没有任何人能心想事成，没有任何人可以无限开挂，都只有在老老实实地经受过磨难并有所成长，才能得到真正的收获** 。

我们的口号是：甘尽苦来，苦尽甘来。

 

其中打头那位帅哥之所以经常看起来从容又淡定，那是因为①他在动画里已经崩溃过相当多次了，早就练出了坚强的内心以及屏蔽感情的能力（因此我想虐他得慢慢攒力发大招做不到一蹴而就） ②现在还有打造和平这个目标在支撑他。但实际上，斯雷因心里是很苦很苦的，苦得要死要活的。他比任何人都渴望幸福，又因曾经犯下的过错认定自己比任何人都没有资格享受幸福。这种心态不拧过来，他是无法真心感受到快乐的。

蕾穆心里也不完全好受，她和丈夫的中间隔着一个皇姐，他们现在对艾瑟是微妙的“不问不说”状态。她也拥有梦想，但是寄人篱下的童年让她早早学会了审时度势，并及时地割舍掉无法实现的梦想。蕾穆原本有机会成为女皇的——但是她委曲求全，主动舍弃了公主头衔，安心当一位伯爵夫人。这是一个牺牲，她和斯雷因对此心知肚明。

艾瑟这丫头片子想做成任何事都先被现实打一通脸再说，就酱。

库兰是我想要着重塑造的人物之一，天将降大任于主角也，必先苦其心志劳其体肤（ry。我坚持认为小库兰是一个头脑和心地都不坏的人，他不过是站在自己的立场上做对他而言最正确的决定。我已经给他插上了一面被BOSS当枪使的flag，敬请期待引爆的那一刻，他内心崩溃的模样。（棒读。

萌萌给我的感觉是他不懂什么叫打仗，他对上大尉雪姐那一段看着特别像，啊，第一次上战场……而他为什么会留在特卿阵营里呢？理由是①他被老朋友踢了一脚于是错失了发表异议的时机 ②总的来说他还是想留在地球玩耍 ③巴鲁帮他安排到几乎不用打仗的地区，他欣然接受。我默认他头一次降落到沙漠里是没有伤到任何人的，所以这次看到扬陆城在人类头顶降落的惨状，内心彻底是崩溃的。萌萌是一个不安定的因素，这一点相信很多人都看出来了。我可以愉快地宣布，他不是唯一一个不安定的因素☆ 所以说现在舍弃二期发展还来得及啊姑娘们。

之前有人评价伊奈帆被虐得不够狠，这是我的错，我一直没有找到机会描写他的伤势。实际上，伊奈帆被（不知道是来自火星还是自己人的）手榴弹炸成重伤，脑震荡+肋骨骨折+肺部贯穿伤+小肠切除15cm，昏迷不醒长达3星期。他在医院里躺了将近6个星期才被获准吃流食，感受一下，不许说我下手不够狠，嗯。

 **我坦白讲，我不会给伊奈帆开任何挂** 。他在将来当然会重返战争，并因此再次安装义眼，但是他不会像原作那样动辄开大招横扫战局。这篇文里每个主要角色都被各种各样的事物牵制着，他也不会例外。对伊奈帆只身突入月面基地这个乱来的行动只有一种合理的解释——公主脑（点蜡。所以这篇文里的伊奈帆会更接近“被孤立”的原案路线，该如何从公主脑中清醒过来，也是未来需要探讨的问题。

PS: 在12章里我暗戳戳用摩斯码隐藏的分割线/小标题是这三个：Childhood's End/美好时光之终结，Fall of Icarus/伊卡洛斯之陨落，Fortune's Fool/命运的愚儿。伊卡洛斯这个梗已经是定番了，不赘言。“命运的愚儿”首先是原作的一个副标题，其次还是罗密欧在冲动害死心上人亲族时发出的感慨。

韵子是个好女孩，我快要爱上她了……然而问题就来了，这么好的女孩，为啥要吊死在一棵橙子树上呢（。她和伊奈帆的结局我真的无法保证，顺其自然咯。

 

+++

 

想说的就是这么多_(:3


	14. 设定集

 

· 故事展开于21话之后，同时前期内容稍有调整。

· 主打CP为伯爵姬，兼有库兰姬，可能有伊奈韵。

· 标题来自电影《高斯福庄园》同名插曲。

· 主要设定：

简单讲就是：

①我把官方给地球开的挂给砍了。

②我把斯雷因的公主脑给治好了。

③青木和高山摇身一变成了反派。

④总而言之苦尽甘来、甘尽苦来。

 

· 时间表

2014 - 12月，UFE总部沦陷，扬陆城停摆。斯雷因护送重伤的扎叔、濒死的艾瑟投奔月面基地。

2015 - 3月，扎兹巴姆伯爵正式接任月面基地指挥，兼任公主禁卫军司令。未成年的斯雷因被按着与雷穆丽娜一起读书。

2016 - 1月11日，斯雷因正式被册封为骑士，扎兹巴姆为其庆贺18岁生日。

           1月13日，斯雷因重返战场。

           7月4日，扎兹巴姆伯爵宣布立斯雷因为继承人。

           10月6日，雷穆丽娜的17岁生日。

           10月31日，扎兹巴姆伯爵过世，享年45岁。

           11月9日，斯雷因与马留香决斗。

           11月11日，宣布婚约。同日艾瑟睁眼。

           12月，三机联合作战成功。新奥尔良被地球军收复。艾瑟苏醒。蕾姆与艾瑟遭软禁。

           12月22日，库兰到达。同日月面基地遇袭。伊奈帆被俘，库兰艾瑟逃回火星。

          

2017 - 1月1日，斯雷因利用丢卡利翁歼灭仅存的UFE轨道基地。

           1月7日，开始分批接触轨道骑士们。

           1月11日，斯雷因的19岁生日。

           1月22日，以婚礼的名义召集群臣。

           1月31日，特洛耶特元帅对话俘虏界冢伊奈帆。

           2月1日，扬陆城集体降落。斯雷因攻下新奥尔良。

           2月2日，欧洲联盟宣布将对是否独立进行公投。UFE总部表示严厉谴责，欧洲军队表态服从当地民选政府，并严守边境。欧洲处于实质上的独立状态。

           2月14日，情人节。

           2月：地球实际上处于各洲各自为政状态。地球联合政府失去对北美、欧洲、大洋洲的控制，非洲陷入动乱，亚洲部分国家反对将军队派驻到本国之外，UFE力挽狂澜中。欧洲在锁洲状态下准备大选事宜，欧洲临时政府与特卿签订谅解备忘。南北美洲军事部门悉数被火星人接管，政府部分在原有框架下继续运作。


End file.
